Pathway
by aicchan
Summary: Hajime tak bisa mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, walau selama ini dia hidup nyaman dalam naungan kegelapan, masih tersisa nurani sebagai seorang manusia. Walau di antara manusia pun dia seakan kehilangan tempat karena di tangannya… entah sudah berapa ratus nyawa melayang. - AU - RPG STYLE – Entry for World Book & Copyright Day Challenge #WBCDChallenge
1. Chapter 1

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya.

Hari itu, akhir musim gugur yang membuat udara mulai terasa terlalu dingin. Iwaizumi Hajime masih berumur tujuh tahun saat dia bertemu dengan orang yang akan mengubah jalan hidupnya. Ah… bukan sembarang orang, tapi yang dia temui saat itu adalah sang calon Raja Kegelapan yang merupakan inkarnasi dari kegelapan itu sendiri. Sang _Maou_ yang disebut dalam ramalan sejak ribuan tahun lalu sebagai sosok yang akan membawa bencana bagi dunia.

Namun bagi Hajime saat itu, yang dia temui hanyalah seorang bocah cengeng yang menangis karena tersesat di dalam hutan. Sosok yang entah kenapa membuat Hajime merasa bahwa dia harus melindunginya. Bahwa dia harus selalu ada di sisinya.

" _Ne, Iwa-chan… jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya?!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pathway © aicchan**

 **AU - RPG STYLE – Based on Haikyuu Quest but not quiet the same**

 **Ditujukan sebagai entry untuk challenge milik Ambudaff**

 **World Book & Copyright Day Challenge**

 **#WBCDChallenge**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hajime terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas tersengal dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai dia bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan melihat ada empat orang lain yang sedang tertidur pulas mengelilingi api unggun yang hampir padam.

Karena kantuknya sudah hilang, Hajime beranjak dari tempatnya tidur dan berjalan menjauh. Tak lupa dia membawa pedang yang merupakan benda wajib dalam hidupnya. Berjalan ke arah sungai, Hajime menikmati suasana hutan di malam hari. Dia tumbuh besar di dalam hutan, jadi suasana gelap seperti ini justru membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sampai di sungai, Hajime duduk di sebuah batu dan memandang air yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Indah sekali.

Dalam iringan suara hutan di malam hari, Hajime memandang bulan yang menggantung bisu tanpa kerlip bintang menemani. Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun dia bergabung dengan kelompok ini, bukan kelompok sembarangan, tapi kelompok yang mendedikasikan diri mereka untuk menjatuhkan sang _Maou_ dan membawa kembali kedamaian di dunia ini.

 _Maou_ … penguasa kegelapan yang menyebar teror di seluruh penjuru dunia dengan mengirim monster-monster mengerikan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak kota yang rata tanah akibat serangan itu. Dan Hajime… sampai setahun lalu ada di sisi sang _Maou_ sebagai pengawal sekaligus teman masa kecil sang Raja Kegelapan. Sampai setahun lalu dia tak pernah sekali pun pergi dari sisi sang _Maou_ , melindunginya, menjaganya, menemaninya.

Semua berubah ketika sekelompok pengelana memasuki perbatasan istana _Maou_ yang dijaga oleh sihir yang sangat kut. Lima orang remaja itu mungkin masih berusia belasan tahun. Saat itu Hajime yang menghalangi langkah mereka, menyuruh supaya para anak muda itu pergi dan tidak menyia-nyiakan nyawa mereka. Akan tetapi sang _Maou_ berkehendak lain, tanpa ampun dia melenyapkan kelompok itu. Ya—melenyapkan. Menghapus eksistensi keberadaan mereka dari dunia ini tanpa jejak.

Hajime tak keberatan jika dia harus meluluhlantakkan satu pasukan utama dari sebuah kerajaan, tapi saat itu lawan mereka hanyalah anak-anak. Hajime sudah mencoba bicara pada teman terbaik yang pernah dia miliki itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia, karena itulah Hajime memutuskan untuk pergi. Mengkhianati janji yang dia buat sendiri, mengkhianati orang-orang yang telah hidup bersamanya sejak dia masih kecil. Persahabatan yang sudah dia jalin selama lima belas tahun hancur dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi Hajime tak bisa mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, walau selama ini dia hidup nyaman dalam naungan kegelapan, masih tersisa nurani sebagai seorang manusia. Walau di antara manusia pun dia seakan kehilangan tempat karena di tangannya… entah sudah berapa ratus nyawa melayang.

Krak!

Suara ranting yang terinjak membuat Hajime mencabut pedang dan langsung menghunuskan bilah panjang itu ke arah belakang. Gerakannya langsung terhenti saat melihat siapa yang ada di sana, "… Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu, Shouyou!"

Seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil berdiri dua langkah dari ujung pedang Hajime, "M-maaf." Dia adalah Hinata Shouyou, pemuda dalam ramalan yang dipercaya akan menjatuhkan kuasa sang Raja Kegelapan. Kehadiran pemuda ini adalah salah satu pemicu perubahan sifat _Maou_ yang dikenal oleh Hajime. _Maou_ kecil yang cengeng dan tak bisa lepas dari Hajime bahkan saat malam itu mendadak berubah menjadi pemurung dan dingin saat salah seorang penghuni istananya mengatakan bahwa di dunia manusia telah terlahir seorang anak yang membawa 'cahaya' dalam dirinya, anak yang kelak akan menjadi ancaman terbesar baginya. Sejak saat itulah teror kegelapan mulai menyebar kengerian di dunia manusia. Namun sudah berulang kali usaha untuk menjatuhkan sang 'anak dalam ramalan' berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Hajime menyarungkan pedangnya, "Kenapa kau bangun tengah malam begini?"

"A-aku mencarimu, Iwaizumi- _senpai…_ " jawab pemuda itu gugup.

Hajime memandang pemuda berambut oranye itu lalu dia pun berdiri, "Kau tidak usah cemas. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan mengkhianati kalian dan kembali pada _Maou_."

Saat bergabung dalam kelompok ini, Hajime memang tak menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai salah satu jendral dari kubu kegelapan. Jelas itu membuatnya tak langsung diterima sebagai anggota kelompok, bahkan sampai sekarang, Hajime masih merasa kalau setiap gerakannya diawasi dengan seksama. Tapi dia tak menyalahkan anggota kelompok itu, siapa juga yang bisa begitu saja percaya pada orang yang pernah menjadi tangan kanan sang _Maou_.

"Ayo kembali. Kalau kau dan aku menghilang bersamaan, bisa-bisa dikira aku menculikmu."

Shouyou mengikuti langkah Hajime. Dia tampak ingin bicara, tapi selalu saja mengurungkan niatnya. Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, dia tak sadar kalau Hajime berhenti, alhasil Shouyou pun menabrak punggung Hajime, "A-ada apa?" dia melihat Hajime sudah menyiagakan senjatanya.

"Kau mundur dulu! Kau tidak membawa pedangmu, kan?"

Shouyou menyentuh pinggang kanan dan kirinya lalu tersadar kalau dia memang tak membawa senjata di mana _equipment_ miliknya 'tersimpan'. Shouyou berdiri di belakang Hajime yang memandang ke satu titik dalam kegelapan. Tak lama, dari sana terdengarlah suara hewan buas yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Sesosok monster yang mirip percampuran antara serigala dan harimau berwarna hitam pekat muncul dari kegelapan. Monster itu langsung melompat tinggi dan menyerang Hajime.

Tanpa kesulitan Hajime menangkis serangan itu. Dia mendorong Shouyou sampai pemuda itu terjatuh dan memancing agar monster itu mengejarnya. Satu sabetan dari kaki depan monster itu hampir saja mengenai tubuh Hajime, tapi dia bisa menghindar walau luka sayat panjang merobek lengannya.

 _Sial. Semakin lama monsternya semakin kuat saja._ Hajime bersalto ke belakang, menjaga jarak dengan monster itu. Darah mengalir dari lukanya, tapi itu tak membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Dia pernah terluka jauh lebih parah dari ini. Hajime menggenggam pedang hitamnya dengan kedua tangan, "Masih butuh seratus tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkanku!" dan dengan satu tebasan sekuat tenaga, Hajime membelah monster itu menjadi dua hingga yang tersisa hanyalah abu dan suara lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga.

Hajime memandang Shouyou yang masih terduduk di rerumputan, tapi kali ini wajah pemuda itu tampak berbinar-binar.

"I- I- Iwaizumi- _senpai_ memang kuat sekali, ya!" Shouyou melompat berdiri, "kalau aku sih tidak akan bisa mengalahkan monster seperti itu dalam satu kali serangan."

"Kau pasti bisa. Suatu hari nanti," Hajime memandang kegelapan yang jadi terasa mengancam, "lebih baik kita kembali. Entah apa lagi yang mengintai kita di sini."

"Ah—baik!"

Keduanya pun kembali ke tempat mereka berkemah dan menemukan tiga orang lainnya sudah bangun. Mereka adalah Kageyama Tobio, seorang _Hunter_ handal yang sering sekali bertengkar dengan Shouyou walau semua tahu hubungan mereka sangat akrab— terlalu akrab. Lalu yang berjubah putih adalah Kozume Kenma, _White Sage_ yang memiliki kemampuan _support_ dan _healing magic_ yang sangat membantu dalam pertarungan. Terakhir adalah Takanobu Aone, _Champion_ yang selain memiliki kekuatan fisik yang dahsyat juga memiliki kemampuan sihir yang hebat.

Shouyou sendiri… Hinata Shouyou, adalah seorang pemuda belia yang memilih untuk menjadi ahli pedang. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang _Knight_ masih sangat jauh di bawah Hajime yang telah menjadi seorang _Rune Knight_ , tapi semangat pemuda itu tak pernah padam untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

Mereka berempat sudah berkelana selama dua tahun demi untuk menemukan lokasi istana sang _Maou_ , tapi sampai sekarang belum ada petunjuk pasti tentang keberadaan pusat kegelapan di dunia itu.

Walau sepanjang usianya Hajime tinggal di sana, dia sendiri tak tahu jalan masuk dan keluarnya karena tempat itu dilindungi sihir yang sangat kuat. Sebagai sarana keluar masuk, para pengikut sang _Maou_ diberikan cincin dengan kemampuan teleportasi sehingga mereka bisa pergi kemana saja hanya dengan membayangkan tempatnya.

Hajime memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin hitam pekat berukirkan naga yang dibuat sendiri oleh sang _Maou_ untuknya. Namun sejak Hajime memutuskan untuk membelot, cincin itu tak lagi berfungsi.

"Dari mana kalian berdua?" tanya Tobio yang sangat potektif pada Shouyou walau yang bersangkutan enggan mengakui.

"Se-sebentar dulu, Kageyama! Iwaizumi- _senpai_ menolongku dari serangan monster tadi," Shouyou menahan Tobio yang hendak menghampiri Hajime.

"Monster? Kau terluka?" pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung memeriksa kondisi Shouyou dan langsung lega melihat tak ada luka di sana.

Kenma memandang Hajime dan melihat luka di lengan sang _Rune Knight_ , "Biar kuobati."

Hajime diam saat Kenma mendekatkan kedua telapak tangan ke arah lukanya. Cahaya biru lembut membungkus lengan Hajime dan menyembuhkan luka yang masih berdarah di sana.

"… Jangan salah paham. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah melindungi Shouyou," Kenma memandang Hajime tajam dengan bola matanya yang berwarna keemasan, pertanda bahwa dia adalah satu dari sedikit _Sage_ di dunia ini yang memiliki energi sihir paling murni, "tapi bukan berarti aku mempercayaimu," lanjutnya, "sejak kau bergabung, monster yang mengincar kelompok ini semakin kuat, sudah jelas bahwa _Maou_ mengawasimu. Jadi sekali saja kau buat Shouyou celaka… aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

Setelah luka Hajime sembuh, Kenma langsung berbalik pergi dan mendekati Shouyou.

Ancaman seperti itu bukan hal asing lagi bagi Hajime. Selain Shouyou, yang tampaknya tak keberatan dengan kehadirannya hanyalah Takanobu. Pemuda seusianya yang berbadan gagah dan tinggi tapi pendiam itu tak pernah menunjukkan permusuhan terhadap Hajime. Bahkan sesekali dia menemani Hajime minum saat mereka bisa bermalam di kota.

Karena pagi masih lama, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Hajime berbaring di tempatnya tadi tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata, jadilah dia memutuskan untuk terus terjaga hingga fajar tiba.

.

.

"Ho hooo! Lihat itu, Kageyama! Kotanya sudah terlihat!" Shouyou menunjuk ke arah bawah bukit di mana sebuah kota yang cukup besar tampak membentang.

Dilihat dari fisiknya, kota itu memiliki kekuatan militer yang besar, ditandai dengan megahnya istana yang tampak dari kejauhan. Tembok batu tebal mengelilingi kota itu dengan pos penjagaan rapat dan sekompi pasukan bersenjata lengkap bersiaga di gerbang utama, mengawasi jalur keluar masuk kota itu.

"Ayo cepat! Cepat!" Shouyou setengah berlari menuruni jalanan berbatu dan diikuti oleh Tobio.

Hajime berjalan paling belakang. Sejujurnya Hajime tak suka jika harus masuk ke kota sebesar itu, dia tetap merasa tak nyaman ada di antara begitu banyak manusia. Hajime merapatkan mantel kain yang dia kenakan sekedar untuk menahan sinar matahari yang panas menyilaukan.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga menuruni bukit dan tiba di jalan utama yang lebih ramai. Kereta barang yang ditarik oleh kuda banyak berlalu lalang di jalanan itu. Benar-benar kota yang sibuk. Mereka semua pun menuju ke gerbang utama lalu mendaftarkan kedatangan mereka pada penjaga gerbang. Shouyou menuliskan nama dan juga _job class_ mereka, tentu saja tidak mencantumkan _job class_ milik Hajime karena di dunia ini hanya ada segelintir orang yang bisa mencapai _job class_ sebagai seorang _Rune Knight_ , ahli pedang yang memiliki sedikit kemampuan sihir. Akan mencurigakan sekali jika ada seorang _Rune Knight_ yang namanya tak terdaftar di _guild_ manapun.

Sepanjang pengetahuan Hajime, hanya ada tiga orang pemegang _job class_ ini, satu diantaranya pernah beradu pedang dengan Hajime saat menyerang sebuah kerajaan di Timur. Dua yang lainnya berkelana dan tidak pernah menetap lama di satu tempat.

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, mereka pun diizikan masuk oleh penjaga gerbang setelah mengatakan kalau mereka juga hars melaporkan kedatangan mereka ke cabang _guild_ yang ada di kota ini.

 _Guild_ adalah tempat berkumpulnya pemegang _job class_. _Swordman_ , _Archer_ , _Mage_ , _Acolyte_ , _Merchant_ dan _Thief_ adalah _job class_ dasar bagi mereka yang ingin hidup dengan memacu adrenalin dan memburu monster-monster yang berkeliaran di dunia ini. Setelah melewati ujian dan menerima _equipment_ dasar, para pemegang _job class_ bisa mulai berburu, entah sendiri atau membentuk kelompok. _Equipment_ mereka akan berevolusi seiring dengan pengalaman yang mereka dapatkan selama perburuan. Monster yang mereka kalahkan akan meninggalkan jejak yang disebut dengan _mana_ dan _mana_ inilah yang akan diserap oleh perlengkapan para pemegang _job class_ hingga mencapai titik tertentu yang membuat mereka naik ke tingkat selanjutnya. _Equipment_ para pemegang _job class_ tak selalu mereka pakai, jika tak dibutuhkan, _equipment_ itu bisa 'disimpan' dengan bentuk lain sesuai dengan keinginan pemiliknya. Liontin, cincin, tiara, anting, bahkan senjata.

" _Swordman guild_ dan _archer_ ada di sebelah sana," Shouyou menunjuk ke arah kanan dari gerbang utama, " _mage guild_ dan _acolyte_ ada di sebelah sana," lalu dia menunjuk ke arah kiri.

Hajime sadar dia jadi pusat perhatian di kelompoknya, "Aku akan tunggu di sana," dia memberi isyarat dengan matanya ke arah air mancur yang ada di tengah persimpangan, "aku tidak akan pergi."

Akhirnya kelompok itu pun berpencar meninggalkan Hajime duduk di tepian air mancur. Merasakan percikan air dingin menyentuh kulitnya, Hajime merasa nyaman. Dalam diam dia memandang kehidupan dalam kota itu. Sungguh berbeda dengan kehidupan di istana kegelapan yang dingin dan sepi.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tinggal di sana. Selain dirinya dan _Maou_ , ada dua orang iblis level tinggi yang menjadi kepercayaan dari sang Raja Kegelapan. Sisanya hanyalah iblis-iblis kecil yang menunggu perintah.

Hajime memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangat sentuhan sinar mentari dan angin yang berhembus.

" _Iwa-chan—"_

Mendadak Hajime merasa tubuhnya seperti tersiram air dan seketika dia membuka matanya.

Suara itu terdengar tepat di telinganya walau Hajime tahu benar tak mungkin _Maou_ meninggalkan istananya, karena Hajime yang paling tahu bahwa berada di bawah sinar matahari adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh penguasa kegelapan itu.

Hajime menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri. Tak perlu orang lain yang bilang, Hajime sadar kalau setiap langkahnya tak luput dari mata kegelapan yang senantiasa mengintai dari balik bayangan.

 _Idiot… setahun aku pergi dan kau semakin tidak terkendali. Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa maumu,_ Batin Hajime berkecamuk sendiri, _dulu saat aku sempat menyerah dan memanggilmu untuk membawaku kembali, kau tidak menanggapi. Dan sekarang setelah aku lelah menghadapi tingkah kekanakanmu, kau datang seperti mimpi buruk._

Hajime memandang ke langit di mana matahari bersinar dengan gagahnya, namun dengan mata telanjang pun, setiap orang bisa melihat titik hitam yang membayangi cahaya matahari. Bintang hitam yang menjadi tanda kekuasaan sang Raja Kegelapan. Dulu bintang itu hanya tampak sebagai titik kecil belaka, nyaris terabaikan, namun sekarang titik itu semakin besar, seakan ingin melenyapkan kekuasaan sang bintang api.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_!"

Suara Shouyou membuat Hajime menoleh.

"Kenma dan Aone belum kembali?" tanya si pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah cerah ceria.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," ujar Hajime. Sejenak Hajime memandang sosok Shouyou. Tak akan ada yang menduga kalau pemuda ini menjadi harapan bagi dunia. Di luar Shouyou tampak seperti pemuda biasa yang naif, tapi pemuda ini telah dilatih sejak kecil dan dibebankan 'misi' sebagai Sang Penyelamat, jadi Hajime merasa senyum yang selalu ada di wajah Shouyou hanyalah cara supaya beban yang ada di pundaknya terasa sedikit lebih ringan.

Tak sampai dua menit mereka menunggu, sosok Takanobu dan Kenma muncul dari ujung jalan. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke penginapan yang dikatakan Shouyou karena dia dapat info terpercaya dari _guild_ -nya.

Di penginapan tiga lantai itu, Shouyou memesan hanya dua kamar karena Hajime menolak. Malam ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur. Kota sebesar ini pasti memiliki pasukan terlatih dengan jumlah banyak dan Hajime ingin mengetahui semua informasi itu, jadi malam nanti dia memutuskan untuk menggali informasi di bar, tempat yang paling tepat untuk mendapat berita terbaru tanpa menarik perhatian.

Berpisah dengan kelompoknya, Hajime meninggalkan penginapan dan berjalan mengelilingi kota itu. Dari peta yang sempat Hajime pelajari di penginapan tadi, kota ini dibagi menjadi empat bagian. Bagian terluar adalah pemukiman bagi warga biasa dan juga penginapan, tempat minum dan akomodasi untuk pendatang. Area tengah adalah pusat industri dan ekonomi. Pertokoan, _blacksmith_ , toko obat, rumah sakit dan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk kehidupan. Selanjutnya adalah pemukiman untuk kaum berada, bangsawan, petinggi militer dan pengurus istana. Bagian itu dibatasi oleh tembok dan gerbang lain, pertanda bahwa tak sembarang orang yang bisa memasuki wilayah itu.

 _Penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Kota ini pasti sudah sering mengalami serangan dari si idiot itu_ , Hajime juga bisa melihat banyak sekali menara yang seluruh bagiannya terukir huruf kuno, mantra _white magic_ untuk menghalau kekuatan kegelapan. _Mereka punya cukup banyak mage dengan kekuatan tinggi di sini. Bakan mungkin ada yang setingkat Warlock_ , Hajime terus berjalan dan semakin jauh dia melangkah, semakin banyak dia melihat pertahanan kota ini bukan main-main.

Saat berpapasan dengan kompi patroli, dia melihat senjata yang dibawa oleh pasukan itu pun telah diberi kekuatan sihir.

 _Keputusan yang bagus tapi sembrono_ , Hajime berjalan dalam diam. Tak sembarang orang bisa mengendalikan senjata tajam dengan tambahan sihir. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan pasukan itu, mereka tak lebih dari tingkat _Knight_.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di bawah cahaya, Hajime- _kun_."

Kali ini bukan halusinasi, suara itu benar-benar ada. Hajime langsung menoleh ke arah sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Di sana dengan jelas dia bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

Shimizu. Wanita cantik berambut hitam yang menyebar aura seksi. Tak heran karena wanita itu adalah seorang _succubus_ , iblis penggoda yang merupakan salah satu kepercayaan sang _Maou_.

"Oh… Shimizu- _sama_ keluar dari Istana untuk menemuiku? Aku tersanjung," Hajime menggenggam pedangnya erat.

Shimizu bergeming di tempatnya, "Tak usah waspada, Hajime- _kun_. Aku kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari _Maou_ - _sama_. Ia bilang kalau kau tak mau mati sia-sia, lebih baik kau tinggalkan kota ini karena sebelum malam nanti, kota ini akan rata dengan tanah."

"Kenapa… kenapa selalu melibatkan orang tak bersalah? Kalau dia ingin aku kembali dia tinggal membawaku ke istananya. Itu semudah dia bernapas kan?" seberapa pun emosinya Hajime, dia tetap bicara dengan suara pelan dan tenang. Dia tak ingin menimbulkan keributan karena saat ini dia ada di tempat yang cukup ramai.

Wajah Shimizu tak berubah, tetap sedingin es, " _Maou_ - _sama_ memang ingin kau kembali pada kami, pada kegelapan. Tapi ia juga ingin kau membayar harga atas pengkhianatanmu dengan nyawa orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu."

Hajime mengepalkan tangan hingga terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah sampaikan pesan Yang Mulia padamu. Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Hajime- _kun_ …" dengan berucap seperti itu, wujud Shimizu tenggelam ke dalam bayangan dan menghilang.

Segera Hajime memacu langkahnya kembali ke penginapan. Dia tahu itu bukan ancaman kosong belaka, kota ini ada dalam bahaya. Bahaya besar.

.

"Kita harus segera memberi tahu hal ini pada pemimpin pasukan!" seru Shouyou begitu Hajime selesai menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Shimizu.

"Tak semudah itu," semua diam saat Takanobu bicara. Jika dia sampai angkat suara, tandanya apa yang akan dia sampaikan sangatlah penting, "kita tidak bisa memberitahu mereka begitu saja. Jika kita tahu sesuatu seperti ini, mereka akan curiga dan bisa saja kita dikira mata-mata dari pihak _Maou_."

Tobio bersandar di dinding dekat jendela, "Aone- _san_ benar. Kita harus cari informasi tambahan," dia memandang tajam pada Hajime, "lagi-lagi masalah besar datang karenamu."

"Kageyama!" Shouyou berdiri dari duduknya, "jangan bicara seperti itu pada Iwaizumi- _senpai_! Dia juga sudah banyak membantu kita."

"Sudah sewajarnya. Kita dalam kesulitan juga karena _Maou_ terus mengawasinya kan," ujar Tobio, masih dengan nada sinis.

Hajime beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi, "Aku sudah katakan apa yang harus aku katakan. Selanjutnya terserah kalian," dia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

"Iwaizumi- _sen_ —" suara Shouyou terputus saat pintu kamar itu tertutup.

Langkah Hajime menyuarakan kekesalannya. Dia memang mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan sadar diri pada penolakan dari kelompok Shouyou, tapi ini bukan masalah sepele. Kalau mereka sampai terlambat bertindak, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kota ini.

Meninggalkan penginapan, Hajime kembali memutari kota. Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat pertanda kalau waktu sebelum malam tiba sudah semakin tipis. Dia menuju ke gerbang utama untuk mencoba bicara dengan penjaga di sana. terserah saja dia akan dikira gila atau ditangkap karena dikira mata-mata, dia harus memberitahukan tentang penyerangan yang akan terjadi.

"Kau maju selangkah lagi, aku tidak jamin nyawamu akan selamat."

Langkah Hajime terhenti di jalanan yang sepi dengan sebuah belati tajam menempel di lehernya. Siapa pun yang ada di belakangnya saat ini sudah barang tentu bukan sembarang orang karena bisa dengan sempurna menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya sampai seorang Hajime sama sekali tak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanya Hajime pada penyergapnya itu.

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku. Siapa kau? Dengan aura kegelapan yang begini pekat dari tubuhmu… kau kaki tangan _Maou_ , kah? Atau seseorang yang bersekutu dengan kegelapan demi kekuatan? Aura keberadaanmu sudah mengusikku sedari tadi, ditambah dengan bayangan kegelapan yang merangkak mendekati kota ini."

Dari suaranya, Hajime memperkirakan bahwa yang di belakangnya itu mungkin seusia dengannya. Di lihat dari jemari yang menggenggam belati, perawakan pemuda ini pasti tidak begitu besar, namun seluruh insting Hajime mengatakan agar dia tidak mencari pekara dan sementara mengikuti apa keinginan si penyergap.

"Aku mantan tangan kanan _Maou_ ," jawab Hajime sejujurnya karena dia tahu kebohongan akan membawa masalah lain baginya.

Ada hening sejenak di sana, tapi bilah tajam belati itu masih ada di tempatnya semula, "—Kau tidak berbohong. Kau sungguh pernah ada di pihak _Maou_?"

Hajime mengangguk.

Belati itu akhirnya diturunkan, "Apa urusanmu di kota ini?"

Merasa aman untuk bergerak, Hajime pun berbalik dan menemukan sesosok pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan terlihat kurus, walau begitu Hajime tak bisa abai pada otot yang terbentuk di lengan dan juga tubuhnya walau saat ini pemuda berambut hitam itu mengenakan pakaian yang cukup longgar. Mata pemuda itu berwarna hijau dengan iris memanjang serupa mata hewan. Dari situ Hajime tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah seorang _assassin_ , mata itu adalah bukti bahwa mereka memiliki pengelihatan sempurna meski ada dalam kegelapan.

Kemudian Hajime pun mengatakan tentang ancaman penyerangan ke kota ini yang akan terjadi dalam hitungan jam. Mereka harus bertindak cepat sebelum semua terlambat.

"Baiklah…" ujar si pemuda, "aku tak menemukan dusta di matamu dan detak jantungmu tetap normal… jadi aku akan membantumu." Pemuda itu mengecup permata yang ada di pangkal belatinya. Dalam bias cahaya kemerahan, sosok pemuda itu kini terbalut oleh _equipment_ khas para _assassin_ yang didominasi warna hitam juga sebuah slayer merah pekat yang tampak lusuh dan terkoyak di beberapa bagiannya. Tudung kepala dan juga penutup wajah menyamarkan identitasnya dengan sempurna.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Hajime terkejut, tapi pemuda itu mengenakan _equipment_ kelas tinggi yang telah menyerap begitu banyak _mana_. _Gauntlet_ yang ada di tangan kanannya jelas telah diberi tambahan sihir tingkat tinggi, menambah kemampuan bertahannya. Pelindung lulut dan kedua kakinya pun bukan _equipment_ sembarangan karena memiliki ukiran huruf kuno di sana, termasuk salah satu _equipment_ terbaik di dunia. Dan senjata yang ada di pinggangnya adalah dual Katar. Hajime tak akan salah mengenali salah satu senjata paling mematikan itu, Blue Katar, yang disebut-sebut mampu membunuh seseorang hanya dengan goresan saja karena seluruh belatinya ditempa oleh racun paling berbahaya yang pernah tercipta.

"Kau… kau salah satu dari dua _Master Assassin…_ " Hajime memandang pada emblem keemasan yang ada di aksesoris pinggang pemuda itu. Emblem yang didapat apabila seseorang telah melampaui kekuatan dari para pemegang _job class_ di _guild_ -nya. Dan emblem itu memberi kekuasaan pada pemiliknya untuk menggerakan pasukan di kerajaan manapun jika dirasa perlu, tentunya dengan seizin _guild_ maupun cabangnya.

"Namaku Akaashi Keiji, _Guillotine Assassin_."

 _Di usia semuda ini dia sudah mencapai level dua tertinggi di class assassin… dia bukan orang sembarangan_. Hajime pun memperkenalkan dirinya juga membuka identitasnya sebagai seorang _Rune Knight_. Meski ada perubahan tipis di raut wajah Keiji, tapi Hajime tak melihat adanya ancaman di sana.

"Baiklah… Hajime- _san_ , kita temui salah satu komandan pasukan istana. Aku kenal baik dengannya, jadi kurasa tidak akan ada masalah."

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"A-KA-A-SHIIII! HEY HEY HEY! SUDAH LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU!"

Harus Hajime akui dia sedikit shock melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Seorang pemuda berambut keperakan berlari dari atas tangga utama menuju ke istana dan memeluk Keiji erat hanya untuk kemudian dibanting dan dipiting oleh Keiji di detik berikutnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Bokuto- _san_ , senang melihatmu baik-baik saja," ujar Keiji dengan masih memiting lengan pemuda yang dia panggil Bokuto itu, "Hajime- _san_ , dia adalah Bokuto Koutarou, kepala komando pasukan penembak."

Hajime memandang pemuda yang tampaknya sudah biasa dipiting oleh Keiji. Yang seperti ini… komandan pasukan? Oke.

"Jadi… pengawal tadi bilang kau punya kabar tentang penyerangan," ujar Bokuto, santai saja tebaring di lantai batu dengan sebelah tangan ditahan Keiji di punggungnya, "kau yang bawa kabar itu? Kau lihat pasukan _Maou_ mendekat ke kota ini?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja…"

"Oh! Baiklah," sela Bokuto, "kau teman Akaashi. Kalau kau yang bilang, aku akan percaya, seperti aku selalu percaya pada Akaashi." Akhirnya dia berdiri setelah Keiji melepaskannya, "Aku akan sampaikan pada komandan utama. Apa kalian hanya berdua saja?" dia membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Aku bersama empat orang lain. Sekarang mereka ada di penginapan," kata Hajime.

"Kalau begitu tunggu kami di gerbang utama," Bokuto melepas lencana miliknya dan memberikannya pada Hajime, "tunjukkan itu pada penjaga gerbang, mereka akan tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

Hajime menerima lencana itu dan menyimpannya.

"Satu jam lagi kita bertemu di sana!" kata Bokuto sebelum menaiki tangga bersama Keiji.

Tak membuang waktu, Hajime pun memacu langkahnya kembali ke penginapan. Untunglah begitu dia membuka pintu depan penginapan itu, dia melihat Shouyou dan yang lain ada di sana.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , syukurlah kau sudah kembali."

Hajime memandang empat orang di sana, "Pasukan istana sudah bergerak. Kegelapan semakin mendekat, jadi aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"EEH?! P-pasukan istana? Kenapa Iwaizumi- _senpai_ bisa sampai ke istana?" tanya Shouyou.

"Panjang ceritanya. Yang jelas kita tidak punya banyak waktu," Hajime masih menemukan keraguan di wajah empat orang itu, "pasukan akan berjaga di gerbang utama, jika kalian bersedia membantu… aku tunggu di sana," tanpa menunggu, Hajime berbalik pergi.

Berjalan kembali ke gerbang utama, Hajime mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain, baka Maou. Kau ingin kita benar-benar ada di pihak yang berbeda? Aku penuhi keinginanmu._

.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shimizu, pasukan kegelapan mulai tampak di garis batas kota. Ratusan… tidak… ribuan makhluk kegelapan siap untuk menghancurkan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Ho ho… kali ini serangannya tidak main-main."

Hajime memandang Koutarou yang kini memakai _equipment_ seorang _Ranger_ , sekian tingkat di atas _job archer_ seperti Tobio. Sama seperti Keiji, Koutarou memakai _equipment_ tingkat tinggi. Ada senjata laras panjang di punggungnya yang menunjukkan keahlian sebagai penembak jarak jauh. Selain itu ada tiga pasang senjata api yang tergantung di sabuk khusus di kaki kanan dan kirinya.

"Komandan, mereka memiliki pasukan _Ogre_!" seru salah seorang di menara pengawas.

" _Ogre_ … sepertinya ini akan jadi menarik," Koutarou berkacak pinggang, "kheee! _Ogre_ tidak segarang yang telihat. Cukup tembak saja tepat di bawah rahangnya. Dia akan mati seketika."

"Hanya kau yang bisa menyebut itu gampang, Bokuto- _san_ ," ujar Keiji.

Koutarou tertawa.

Mengacuhkan itu, Hajime berulang kali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah gerbang kota yang mulai ditutup dan diberi perlindungan ekstra. _Sepertinya mereka tidak akan datang_.

"Jadi…"

Hajime memandang Koutarou.

"Sejak tadi kau tidak siap dengan _equipment_. Kau bukan pemegang _job class_?"

"… Aku hanya butuh ini saja," Hajime menyibak mantel yang dia pakai, menunjukkan pedang di pinggangnya.

Mata Koutarou berbinar memandang senjata di pinggang Hajime, "ITU BALMUNG?! ITU SUNGGUH BALMUNG?!" serunya heboh.

"Ya… ini Balmung."

Bahkan Keiji pun tampak tertarik.

Hajime menarik keluar pedangnya yang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran huruf kuno terpahat di pegangan dan juga bilah tajamnya.

"B- B- BALMUNG SUNGGUHAN! K- K- KAU DAPAT DARI MANA? INI SALAH SATU PUSAKA DUNIA!"

"Ini…" Hajime memandang bentuk pedang yang telah menemaninya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, "pemberian dari sahabatku."

Tangan Koutarou sampai bergetar, "I-ini kan pedang terkutuk yang selalu membawa sial bagi pemiliknya."

Hajime menyimpan kembali pedang itu, "Tidak berlaku untukku. Dia sudah kumiliki lebih dari satu dekade, dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Kurasa kau punya keberuntungan yang tinggi," ujar Keiji, "pasukan mereka semakin dekat, lebih baik kita bersiap. Hajime- _san_ … kau yakin tidak perlu memakai _equipment_ -mu?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku pakai, selain karena aura kegelapannya yang kuat… akan jadi pekara kalau ada seorang _Rune Knight_ tak dikenal yang mendadak muncul."

"… Kau benar," Keiji memasang kain penutup paruh bawah wajahnya, "aku temui kau nanti."

Dalam sehela napas, sosok Keiji menghilang dari pandangan Hajime. Detik berikutnya, sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi di depan sana.

"Ohohoho~ Akaashi- _kun_ benar-benar menikmati waktunya," Koutarou melepas senjata laras panjangnya dari kaitan di punggung, "aku akan mengkomando dari menara. Pasukan pendukung siap di balik tembok, jadi jangan ragu untuk mengamuk sepuasmu, Hajime."

Segera saja tempat itu penuh dengan seruan juga suara aduan senjata tajam. Hajime melepas mantelnya dan bergabung ke tengah peperangan. Makhluk-makhluk kegelapan ini serupa manusia, hanya saja dengan tubuh hitam kelam dan mata semerah darah.

Dia mencabut pedangnya dan menebas sebaris pasukan kegelapan yang langsung berubah menjadi abu. Tak seperti monster, sisa dari makhluk kegelapan seperti ini tak membawa _mana_ yang merupakan energi kehidupan dunia.

"HEAAAAH!" Hajime melompat tinggi dan mendarat di tengah pasukan musuh, dia menghantamkan pedangnya sekuat mungkin ke tanah, menyebabkan dentuman luar biasa dan menghancurkan satu kompi pasukan yang berjumlah sekitar dua puluh itu.

Merasakan ada serangan datang, Hajime segera merunduk dan dia lolos dari ayunan gada kayu besar yang dibawa oleh Ogre yang besarnya dua kali lipat tubuh Hajime.

"Incar… di bawah rahangnya," Hajime mengulang ucapan Koutarou seraya mengayunkan pedang di tangannya. Dalam satu tebasan, Hajime memisahkan kepala Ogre itu dari badannya. Darah menggenang di tanah saat tubuh Ogre itu tumbang.

Hajime tak sempat bernapas leba karena serangan lain datang dari pasukan kegelapan. Entah sudah berapa banyak musuh yang dia kalahkan tapi rasanya jumlah mereka sama sekali tak berkurang.

"AGH!" Hajime tersungkur saat sebuah pedang menebas kakinya, menimbulkan luka sayat dalam di sana. dia berguling demi menghindari tikaman sebuah tombak yang mengarah padanya. Namun dia justru berguling tepat ke bawah kaki Ogre yang sudah mengangkat senjatanya, "Si—"

Sudah siap saja menerima serangan itu, Hajime dkejutkan oleh darah yang menyembur keluar dari rahang Orge yang langsung jatuh tak bergerak di tanah. Tapi dia segera bangkit lagi dan menghancurkan pasukan musuh yang mengepungnya.

Lalu dia memandang ke arah menara di sisi gerbang utama yang ada jauh di belakangnya. Dia bisa melihat Koutarou mengacungkan ibu jarinya meski sosok pemuda itu hanya seperti titik kecil. Hajime menghapus keringat di wajahnya dan memandang sosok Ogre yang tergeletak di tanah.

 _Dia bisa menembak tepat dari jarak sejauh ini._

"Hajime- _san_!" Keiji muncul di hadapan Hajime, "kau terluka?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja rasanya pasukan ini tak berkurang jumlahnya," Hajime memandang peperangan yang masih terjadi. Bisa terlihat kalau pasukan istana mulai kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang tak ada habisnya.

Perhatian mereka teralih saat gerbang utama kembali terbuka. Dari dalam, pasukan pendukung pun mulai mengambil tempat dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Itu pasukan komandan Daichi. Mereka pasti bisa mempertahankan tembok kota," Keiji menyiagakan lagi senjatanya, "aku akan coba menyusup ke bagian belakang dan membuat kerusakan sebanyak mungkin. Kau berhati-hatilah, Hajime- _san_!" dan sosoknya pun kembali menghilang.

Hajime masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandang ratusan pasukan istana berseragam merah. Daichi. Hajime kenal nama itu. Bagaimana tidak, Sawamura Daichi adalah _Rune Knight_ yang pernah menggagalkan penyerangan pasukan Hajime saat dia masih di pihak _Maou_. Dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Hajime. Pria yang mungkin berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun itu adalah seorang ksatria yang sangat hebat.

 _Celaka… kalau sampai dia tahu…_

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hajime sampai tak merasakan adanya Ogre yang berdiri di belakangnya. Begitu dia sadar, semua sudah terlambat. Gada milik Ogre itu menghantam tubuhnya dan membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang.

Hajime memuntahkan darah segar begitu tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah. Dia yakin beberapa tulangnya pasti ada yang retak. Hajime berdiri dan melihat pedangnya ada beberapa meter di depannya. Berjalan dengan memegangi lengan kirinya yang terkena dampak serangan paling besar, Hajime mengambil pedangnya dan kembali menyerang.

.

Hajime jatuh bertumpu dengan sebelah lututnya dan menjadikan pedang sebagai penyangga. Napasnya berat, pandangannya mulai kabur. Luka di lengan kirinya terasa sakit luar biasa, darah masih mengalir deras dari sana. Dia Pasukan kegelapan memang semakin berkurang, tapi Hajime tak bisa abai pada perasaan tak enak yang terus menghantuinya sedari tadi.

Dia mencoba berdiri tapi tubuhnya tak merespon, jadilah dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan pasti akan jatuh apabila tidak ada yang menangkap lengannya, membantunya berdiri. Hajime menoleh dan menemukan sosok Takanobu di sampingnya.

"Maaf kami terlalu lama," Takanobu melepaskan Hajime dan dia yang sudah memakai _equipment_ -nya pun langsung melesat menerobos pasukan musuh yang mendekat.

Hajime merasakan kehangatan di lengan kirinya, dia pun menoleh lagi dan mendapati Kenma di sana.

"Shouyou yang ribut supaya kami datang membantu," ujar Kenma.

Memandang ke depan, Hajime melihat Shouyou dan Tobio sudah mengangkat senjata dan merobohkan musuh-musuh yang datang mendekat.

Sakit di lengannya semakin berkurang walau tak menghilang sempurna. Hajime menurunkan tangan Kenma, dia membungkukkan badan singkat lalu kembali ke tengah peperangan. Hatinya masih tidak tenang, seolah ada acaman lain yang tak terlihat.

Mendadak saja tanah di sana bergetar kencang, membuat retakan di sana sini. Kemudian dari dalam tanah muncullah sesosok monster yang seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari batu keras.

" _ROCK GOLEM_!" seruan para prajurit membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Bagaimana tidak, Golem adalah salah satu monster buas yang tak bisa diserang dengan sihir.

"Sial!" Hajime mundur dan menjaga jarak aman dari monster yang luar biasa besar itu, manusia dewasa bahkan tak setinggi lututnya.

Serangan dari Rock Golem membuat pasukan porak poranda, baik pasukan istana maupun pasukan kegelapan. Monster itu mengamuk tanpa kendali.

Di sudut matanya, Hajime melihat sekelebat bayangan merah dan dia pun menangkap sosok sang komandan pasukan istana, Daichi, melesat cepat menyerang monster itu dengan pedangnya.

 _Tidak bisa… golem sebesar ini tak akan bisa dikalahkan seorang diri._

Hajime memandang ke sekelilingnya. Yang ada hanyalah pasukan-pasukan biasa dengan wajah pucat dan jelas sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menyerang.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Hajime akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya, sebagai seorang _Rune Knight_. Dia membuat lingkaran dengan ujung pedangnya dan bias kegelapan muncul dari sana, menyelimuti tubuh Hajime. Saat bias itu menghilang, Hajime sudah memakai _equipment_ tempur miliknya. Serupa dengan milik Daichi, hanya saja berwarna hitam legam dengan garis keemasan di tiap tepi _equipment_ -nya.

Mengacuhkan gumaman yang muncul dari para prajurit istana, Hajime menyusul Daichi dan menghadang amukan Rock Golem itu.

"KAU!" Daichi mengenali sosok yang muncul di dekatnya, "APA MAUMU? KAU YANG MEMBAWA MONSTER INI KEMARI?"

Hajime menunduk untuk menghindari pukulan dari Rock Golem, lalu dia balas menyerang dengan menebas pedangnya ke arah tangan golem itu, cukup untuk membuat monster itu hilang keseimbangan. "Entah kau buta atau matamu tidak beres, aku di sini untuk memusnahkan monster ini. Sekarang diam dan fokus kecuali kau mau kotamu hancur tak bersisa."

Pergulatan batin dalam diri Daichi tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa di kota ini tak ada yang memiliki kemampuan fisik sekuat dirinya, "… baiklah… tapi kau buat satu gerakan mencurigakan, aku tak akan segan menebasmu."

"Silahkan saja," Hajime melompat dan mendarat di lengan monster itu. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan mengalirkan energi ke bilah hitam itu, " **IGNITION BREAK**!" Hajime menghujamkan pedang ke tubuh Rock Golem dan sebuah ledakan memutuskan lengan si monster. Hajime melompat mundur saat Daichi melakukan serangan yang sama di lengan kanan Rock Golem.

Mereka mendarat bersisian. Monster di hadapan mereka meraung keras membuat tanah berguncang. Dua Rune Knight itu menghununs pedang mereka dan bersamaan mereka melompat tinggi melebihi kepala Rock Golem.

" **DEATH BOUND**!"

Cahaya merah dari serangan Daichi dan juga bias dari kegelapan milik Hajime bergabung menjadi satu saat pedang mereka menembus tubuh Rock Golem itu dan membuat satu ledakan yang dentumannya membuat angin berhembus sangat kencang.

Tubuh Rock Golem itu pun berai menjadi bebatuan kecil yang menggelinding di tanah. Seiring dengan itu, pasukan kegelapan pun menguar menjadi abu dan hilang tersapu angin. Sorak sorai pun membahana di sana namun hanya sekejab karena Daichi kini menghunuskan pedangnya pada Hajime, membuat suasana kembali senyap.

Hajime tak melakukan apapun, dia hanya diam berdiri dan beradu pandang dengan Daichi.

"Kau. Salah satu jendral _Maou_ , kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Gumaman kembali berdengung.

"Kau yang mempimpin pasukan untuk menyerang kota kami?"

Belum sempat Hajime menjawab, sosok Keiji muncul di antara mereka, "Daichi- _san_ , tunggu! Turunkan pedangmu!"

"Keiji? Kenapa kau membelanya?" tanya Daichi.

"Hajime- _san_ memberitahu tentang penyerangan ini padaku. Jika informasi ini tidak cepat sampai ke pihak istana, kita tak akan bisa mempertahankan kota. Saat ini Hajime- _san_ sudah tak lagi berada di pihak _Maou_."

Mata Daichi masih memandang tajam pada Hajime, "Kau percaya padanya? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia, Keiji. Dia adalah Jendral utama pasukan _Maou_. Di tangannya berpuluh-puluh kerajaan menemui akhir. Di tangannya… sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak nyawa melayang."

"Daichi- _san_ … dengarkan aku dulu!" Keiji masih berusaha menengahi, "aku tahu dia memiliki kekuatan kegelapan dalam dirinya, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan dusta di sana. Kau tahu aku, Daichi- _san_. Kau tahu kemampuanku. Aku bisa mendeteksi perubahan mimik dan detak jantung manusia dari jarak jauh, dan saat aku memeriksanya, dia ada tepat di hadapanku. Sehebat apapun dia, tak akan ada yang bisa berbohong tepat di mukaku."

Akhirnya Daichi pun menurunkan pedangnya meski raut wajahnya masih tampak tegang.

"— _pai_ … — _senpai_ …"

Hajime menoleh saat mendengar suara Shouyou. Sosok kecilnya dengan susah payah menerobos barisan prajurit supaya dia bisa sampai ke depan.

"Ah! Iwaizumi- _senpai_ ," Shouyou mengatur napasnya, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"… Shouyou…"

Daichi menoleh pada pemuda yang baru saja datang. Matanya menangkap sebuah permata sejernih mata air paling murni ada di liontin kalung Shouyou, "Kau… liontin itu. Kau Hinata Shouyou?!"

"Ah… eh… i-iya… aku Hinata Shouyou," kata Shouyou yang jelas kebingungan, "apa… apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Mendadak saja Daichi segera membubarkan pasukan di sana dan meminta semua pemimpin kompi untuk membereskan semua, merawat yang terluka dan menyiapkan pemakaman bagi yang tak selamat.

"Kalian semua… ikut aku!" Daichi berbalik dan jubah merahnya berkibar dramatis.

Shouyou menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu memandang Hajime, "Apa dia temanmu, Iwaizumi- _senpai_?"

"Hmp!" Hajime mendengus, "sebaliknya… dia pasti mendendam sekali padaku."

"Hah?"

Keiji menepuk pundak Hajime yang tertutup zirah, "Lebih baik kita ikuti Daichi- _san_."

Hajime mengangguk lalu memandang Shouyou, "Kau cari yang lain! Kami akan menunggu di gerbang lain di dalam kota."

"B-baik…" meski bingung, toh Shouyou tetap berlalu untuk mencari teman-temannya yang terpencar di medan laga tadi.

Lalu Hajime melepas _equipment_ yang dia kenakan. Lengan kirinya masih terasa ngilu, mungkin lukanya sebagian besar sudah disembuhkan oleh Kenma, tapi dia sempat kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Hajime menggelengkan kepalanya saat pandangannya kembali tidak fokus.

"Hajime- _san_?" Keiji menopang lengan Hajime yang berjalan terhuyung, bau darah menguar ke udara, "kau terluka," dia memandang jejak darah pekat di lengan kiri Hajime.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Hajime membiarkan Keiji membantunya berjalan.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Tidak," tolak Hajime seketika, "aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin Daichi itu sampaikan."

Tak memaksa, akhirnya Keiji pun membawa Hajime kembali ke kota dan menuju ke kediaman Daichi yang ada di area terdekat dengan Istana.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime duduk bersama Shouyou, Tobio, Kenma dan Takanobu di ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Keiji dan Koutarou pun ada di sana karena Daichi yang meminta. Daichi sendiri duduk di sofa tunggal dengan seorang lain duduk di lengan sofa dengan sebuah tongkat penyangga bersandar di sampingnya. Meski tak tahu siapa namanya, Hajime pernah bertemu dengan orang itu dan Hajime yakin kalau orang itu juga tak akan melupakannya. Bagaimana tidak, Hajime adalah orang yang telah menebas kakinya hingga putus saat pertempuran dahulu.

 _Oke… ini awkward_ , batin Hajime menyuruhnya mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda beraut wajah kalem dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya itu, namun Hajime tak kuasa memalingkan wajah. Bukan karena dia dipandangi dengan tatapan tajam, justru karena pemuda itu memandang Hajime dengan penuh senyum, seakan bertemu dengan teman lama.

Daichi memijat pangkal hidungnya, baru saja dia mendengar kisah dari Shouyou tentang pertemuannya dengan Hajime. Siapa yang mengira, anak dalam ramalan, sang pahlawan yang dinantikan, justru mengajak serta mantan musuh untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Saat ini pikiran Daichi terpecah antara ingin membalas perbuatan Hajime, tapi dia juga telah mengemban sumpah untuk membantu sang anak dalam ramalan untuk melaksanakan misinya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pathway © aicchan**

 **AU RPG STYLE – Based on Haikyuu Quest but not quiet the same**

 **Ditujukan sebagai entry untuk challenge milik Ambudaff**

 **World Book & Copyright Day Challenge**

 **#WBCDChallenge**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ruangan ini lebih sepi dari kamar mayat," ujar Sugawara Koushi, mantan wakil komandan yang selalu mendampingi Daichi di medan laga. Namun saat ini dia hanya bertugas sebagai penanggung jawab _intern_ militer karena tubuhnya tak lagi mampu dibawa berperang, "silahkan dimakan dan diminum, atau suguhannya kurang berkenan?"

"AH! Ti-tidak. Ini sudah cukup," Hinata buru-buru mengambil cangkir berisi teh dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Pelan-pelan, _boge_!" kata Tobio.

Koushi tertawa pelan, lalu dia memandang Hajime, "Tak usah tegang seperti itu, Hajime- _kun_. Apa yang terjadi padaku adalah hal wajar di pertempuran. Saat ini kita ada di pihak yang sama dan aku tidak mendendam padamu."

 _Mungkin kau tidak. Tapi si Daichi itu sepertinya siap memenggal kepalaku kapanpun_ , batin Hajime.

"Setelah ini kemana tujuan kalian?" tanya Daichi pada Shouyou.

"Emm… belum tahu. Kami ke kota ini karena ingin mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan istana _Maou_ ," ujar Shouyou yang mengambil sebuah kue kering dari piring di meja.

Daichi mengopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, "Sayang sekali kami tidak punya informasi seperti itu. Aku sudah berkali-kali keluar dari istana demi untuk mencari keberadaan _Maou_ , tapi tak pernah berhasil, sihir yang melindungi istananya terlalu tinggi," Daichi melirik Hajime, meski enggan, "apa dia tak bisa menunjukkannya pada kalian?"

Semua di ruangan itu memandang Hajime.

"Setelah aku dicap sebagai pengkhianat olehnya, aku tak akan pernah bisa menemukan istana itu. Sekat sihir yang melindunginya terlalu kuat, tanpa kehendak _Maou_ , tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk ke sana," ujar Hajime jelas abai pada pandangan Daichi yang masih tajam tertuju padanya.

Hening meraja di ruangan itu sampai akhirnya Koushi mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian temui _oracle_ di kerajaan barat?"

"Eeeh?!"

Semua langsung menoleh pada Shouyou yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa enggannya.

"Kenapa, Shouyou?" tanya Kenma, "kau kenal dengan _oracle_ ini?"

Wajah Shouyou tertekuk, "aku bertemu dengannya saat aku masih kecil, sekitar… tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia yang memberitahuku tentang ramalan penentu nasibku dan juga orang-orang yang akan membantuku dalam misi ini."

"Bagus kalau kau pernah bertemu dengannya," ujar Koushi, "kudengar _oracle_ itu tak mau bertemu dengan sembarang orang."

"Justru itu!" wajah Shouyou semakin muram, "dia itu orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangaaaaaaaaat menyebalkaaaan!" jerit Shouyou frustasi membuat semua yang ada di sana semakin heran, "aku sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Tapi Shouyou… mungkin _oracle_ itu bisa membantu kita menemukan petunjuk tentang lokasi istana _Maou_ ," ujar Kenma.

"Itu benar, _boge_! Kalau kau kenal dengan seorang _oracle_ , harusnya kau bilang sejak dulu!" Tobio menjitak kepala Shouyou.

Shouyou memandang Tobio dengan kesal, "Ha—habisnya dia selalu mengata-ngataiku! Kalau bicara juga berputar-putar tidak jelas."

Lalu Daichi berdiri, "Kurasa kalian tidak ada pilihan lain. kegelapan semakin merusak dunia ini. Belum lagi beberapa kerajaan justru bersekutu dengan _Maou_ ," dia mengecup kepala Koushi, "aku akan bicarakan ini dengan Yang Mulia. Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah di sini! Koushi, aku serahkan mereka padamu."

"Baik," jawab Koushi seraya tersenyum. Setelah Daichi meninggalkan ruangan, dia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tongkatnya, "aku akan suruh pelayan menyiapkan kamar dan makan malam untuk kalian. Aku juga akan suruh mereka membawa pakaian bersih juga obat-obatan. Permisi."

Koushi keluar dari pintu yang sama, meninggalkan para tamunya.

.

Malam sudah larut, tapi kantuk sama sekali tak datang pada Hajime. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar ke balkon kamar dan menikmati malam. Hanya dia yang mendapat kamar sendiri dan Hajime tak mau memikirkan apapun. Di balkon, angin malam yang dingin berhembus perlahan, masih membawa sedikit aroma peperangan yang tersisa. Bagian kota ini terletak di tempat yang tinggi, jadi dari balkon itu Hajime bisa melihat hampir keseluruhan wajah kota yang hanya diterangi beberapa lentera.

Hajime mengusap lengan kirinya yang masih terasa nyeri. Memang lukanya sudah diobati dengan sihir Kenma dan juga diberi ramuan tumbuk sebelum dibebat dengan perban, tapi tetap saja luka seperti ini tak akan sembuh dengan cepat.

"Tak bisa tidur, Hajime- _san_?"

Hajime menoleh dan melihat sosok Keiji sudah ada di pagar balkonnya, "Kau sendiri masih terjaga. Apa ada yang mengusikmu?"

"Tidak," Keiji duduk di pagar balkon, "aku sudah terbiasa tidak tidur untuk beberapa hari," pemuda itu memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Hajime, jauh ke luar kota, tempat pertempuran terjadi tadi.

Kesempatan ini dipakai Hajime untuk bertanya tentang hal yang sudah lama mengusiknya, "Keiji… kenapa kau semudah itu percaya padaku? Aku tahu kemampuanmu untuk mendeteksi kebohongan, tapi apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau selama hidup di dalam kegelapan, aku sudah begitu lihai berbohong tanpa mengubah raut wajah dan detak jantungku?"

Keiji tak berpaling saat menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Matamu tidak berbohong, Hajime- _san_. Setenang apapun raut wajah dan detak jantung seseorang, mata adalah jendela hati. Yang aku lihat di matamu hanyalah kesungguhan, tekad… dan juga kesedihan. Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah melihat kesedihan sedalam yang terbias di matamu, Hajime- _san_ ," barulah dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hajime, "apa… yang membuat hatimu sehancur itu?"

Tapi tak ada suara dari Hajime.

"… Kau tak harus cerita kalau kau tak mau," Keiji hendak beranjak dari tempatnya tapi tertahan oleh suara Hajime yang terdengar lirih, "… Hajime- _san_?" dia menoleh dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Hajime.

"—Karena aku… sudah mengkhianati sumpahku sendiri. Padanya… temanku… sahabat karibku. Pada mereka… keluargaku…" tangan Hajime terkepal rapat, "karena aku sudah menghancurkan ikatan itu. Karena aku sudah membuang mereka yang menerimaku… sebagai aku."

"Sebagai… kau?"

Ada senyum muram di wajah Hajime, "Aku berasal dari keluarga yang berantakan. Ibuku meninggalkan rumah saat aku berumur tiga tahun. Dan ayahku… ya—dia bukan penerima penghargaan ayah terbaik. Jadi aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan berkeliaran di dalam hutan. Sampai suatu hari, saat umurku lima tahun, ayah dihukum mati karena merampok dan membunuh.

"Sejak saat itu aku hidup dengan dicap sebagai anak seorang kriminal. Darah seorang kriminal yang mengalir di nadiku membuatku tidak diterima lagi di desa kelahiranku. Jadi aku memilih hidup di dalam hutan, bergantung sepenuhnya pada alam. Hingga suatu hari aku bertemu dengan _Maou_ kecil yang tersesat."

Sekilas Hajime memandang wajah Keiji, "Kau pasti tidak percaya, kan?"

Namun Keiji menggeleng, isyarat supaya Hajime meneruskan kisahnya.

"Aku memang pernah mendengar penduduk desa membicarakan tentang ramalan kebangkitan _Maou_ dan kelahiran 'anak cahaya', tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka bocah cengeng yang menangis meraung di tepi sungai itu adalah sang inkarnasi kegelapan. Aku tahu dia bangsa iblis karena memiliki dua tanduk di kepala, tapi di mataku, dia hanyalah bocah cengeng yang tangisannya bisa membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

"Karena semua jawaban yang aku ajukan padanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala, akhirnya aku mengajak dia untuk tinggal bersama denganku. Beberapa minggu kemudian datanglah sesosok iblis yang datang menjemputnya, tapi karena dia menangis lagi karena tak ingin berpisah denganku, aku setuju untuk ikut dengannya ke istana kegelapan. Toh aku sudah dibuang dari desa kelahiranku,tempatku di dunia ini sudah hilang. Jadi jika ada yang menginginkanku, aku tak akan menolaknya."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat percakapan mereka terhenti sejenak.

Kesempatan itu dipakai Keiji untuk berpindah posisi, dia tak lagi duduk di pagar balkon tapi beranjak berdiri di sebelah Hajime, "tapi pada akhirnya kau meninggalkan mereka. Kenapa?"

Hajime memejamkan mata, teringat kejadian setahun lalu, "… Karena dia… _Maou_ … bukan lagi _Maou_ yang aku kenal. Kau tahu kenapa sejak kebangkitannya, _Maou_ yang diramalkan akan membawa becana bagi dunia nyatanya tak melakukan apa-apa?"

Keiji mengangguk, sejujurnya dia juga heran karena setelah kabar kebangkitan _Maou_ tersiar dan bintang hitam muncul menodai matahari, tak ada satu pun bencana dahsyat atau pun hal-hal mengerikan lain seperti yang tertulis dalam ramalan.

Diamnya Keiji membuat Hajime tersenyum, dia memandang bulan yang bersinar redup di langit, "Semua karena _Maou_ tak pernah menganggap manusia sebagai ancaman. Dia aman dalam istananya, tak seorang pun bisa menyakitinya di sana. Sejak aku tinggal dengannya, kami hanya menghabiskan waktu menjelajahi istana itu. Bertahun-tahun sampai kami hapal semua jalan, lorong dan ruang-ruang rahasia di sana. Sampai saat kami berumur dua belas tahun, tanpa terduga pasukan dari salah satu kerajaan datang menyerang istana dan membuat kerusakan parah.

"Itulah kali pertama aku melihat kekuatan _Maou_. Kegelapan yang begitu pekat hingga mampu memusnahkan ribuan pasukan hanya dalam sekali serang. Tapi serangan itu membuatnya perlahan berubah. Setelah kejadian itu dia memakai kekuatannya untuk membuat sekat pemisah dan membuat istananya tak terlacak. Dia jadi jarang tersenyum dan selalu menangis setiap malam."

Hajime memandang kedua tangannya, "Kenapa mereka menyerangku? Aku tidak pernah menyakiti mereka? Apa salahku?" seraya mengulang ucapan dari _Maou_ , di mata Hajime terbayang sosok kecil yang dulu selalu tidur dalam pelukannya, "ketakutan dan kebingungannya semakin menjadi seiring waktu, dia pun mulai memerintah monster kegelapan untuk menyerang kerajaan-kerajaan dengan pasukan militer yang kuat, menimbulkan kepanikan dan kekacauan."

Hajime memejamkan matanya, "Aku bersumpah akan melindunginya karena akupun berpikiran sama dengannya. Kenapa manusia menyerang kami padahal selama ini kami tak melakukan apapun…" dia menghela napas panjang, "lambat laun perubahan semakin nyata di dirinya. Dia tak lagi menyerang karena rasa takutnya, dia menyerang karena dia menikmatinya. Dia menyukai pertumpahan darah, dia menganggap semua adalah permainan di mana yang kuat berhak melakukan apapun pada yang lemah. Kami semakin sering berselisih, bahkan karena hal kecil. Sampai akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk pergi…"

 _Iwa-chan! Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Kau sudah bersumpah padaku! Iwa-chan! Jangan pergi!_

"Hajime- _san_?"

Suara Keiji menyadarkan Hajime. Dia pun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kamar, "Maaf aku jadi meracau. Aku tidur duluan."

Keiji memandang punggung Hajime yang tampak sedikit bergetar, "Hajime- _san_ … terkadang tidak masalah jika kau ingin menangis."

"Hmp… aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya," Hajime masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menggeser pintu kaca yang sedari tadi terbuka.

Keiji masih berdiri di tempatnya, lalu dia menoleh ke kanan di mana Koutarou baru keluar dari kamar sebelah, "Kau dengar semua?"

"Ya—tak terlewat satu katapun," ujar Koutarou, "kau memang tak pernah salah menilai orang, Akaashi."

Keiji melompat ringan dan mendarat di sebelah Bokuto, "Setelah ini aku akan ikut dengan mereka. Jelas sekali kalau teman-teman Shouyou- _kun_ masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran Hajime- _san_ , jadi aku akan ikut dengan mereka, menemaninya."

Mendengar itu, Koutarou menghela napas, "Aku bilang tidak pun kau pasti tetap akan pergi kan? Jadi—OKE! Aku juga akan ikut!"

"… Hah?"

"Yang Mulia pasti mengizikan aku pergi kalau dengan tujuan membantu si mungil Shouyou, kan?" Koutarou meraih jemari Keiji dan menggenggamnya erat. Jemari yang tampak rapuh namun Koutarou tahu kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan posisimu sebagai komandan, Bokuto- _san_."

"Itu masalah gampang. Ada Konoha yang bisa menggantikanku."

Keiji sudah kehabisan kata.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan," Koutarou mengecup jemari Keiji, pemuda yang telah lama mengisi hatinya, "Nah! Ayo tidur!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua dipanggil ke istana menghadap pimpinan utama di tempat ini. Seorang raja muda yang tak hanya tampak berwibawa tapi juga ramah. Sorot matanya lembut, membuat siapapun merasa nyaman dekat dengannya.

Setelah memberi salam pada sang Raja, Asahi Azumane, mereka semua berdiri berjajar rapi di depan singgasana.

"Semalam Daichi sudah memberitahuku tentang kalian," Raja Azumane memandang Shouyou, "masih semuda ini, tapi sudah mengemban misi yang berat. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja. Kapanpun."

"B-baik. Te-terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Raja Azumane tetawa pelan, "Tak usah terlalu formal. Aku seumur dengan Daichi dan Koushi, kalian boleh memanggilku Azumane, atau Asahi saja."

Pintu ruang singgasana terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut hitam tapi bagian depannya berwarna kuning.

"Asahi- _san_ , aku sudah siapkan perbekalan dan dua ekor kuda. Karena Koutarou mengajukan 'cuti tanpa batasan hari', aku sudah menyerahkan semua tugasnya pada Konoha," pemuda itu berdiri di samping Raja Azumane dan menyerahkan segulung dokumen.

"Ah—kalau kau yang mengurus, Nishinoya, aku merasa tenang."

Plak!

Semua di sana –kecuali Daichi, Koushi, Keiji dan Koutarou- tampak terkejut saat pemuda bernama Yuu itu memukul kepala sang Raja.

"Asahi- _san_ , yang Raja itu kan kau, harusnya kau yang membuat keputusan," ujar pemuda bertubuh kecil itu, mungkin tak lebih tinggi dari Shouyou. Dia pun memandang para tamu di sana, "namaku Nishinoya Yuu. Aku penanggung jawab… hmm… hampir segalanya di sini."

Setelah itu rombongan Shouyou pun diantar hingga ke gerbang utama oleh Daichi. Walau tak lagi melempar pandangan sadis padanya, Hajime tetap merasa kalau Daichi menjaga jarak dengannya, jadi Hajime pun tak mendekati Daichi yang sedang bicara dengan Shouyou.

Hajime menerima mantel baru yang diberikan oleh pihak istana. Dia memakai mantel berwarna coklat muda itu untuk melindunginya dari sengatan matahari. Hidup terlalu lama dalam naungan kegelapan, Hajime merasa tak nyaman berada lama di bawah sinar matahari seperti ini.

Kemudian mereka pun berpamitan dengan Daichi lalu segera berangkat menuju kota Barat untuk menemui sang _oracle_. Dengan adanya dua ekor kuda, mereka jadi lebih nyaman berjalan tanpa perlu mengangkat beban berat. Keiji dan Koutarou pun akan menjadi bantuan yang sangat berarti dalam perjalanan mereka kali ini.

Langkah Hajime terhenti saat Takanobu berdiri di depannya. Dia memandang pria muda bertubuh tinggi itu. Takanobu menyodorkan sebuah kantung kain kecil.

"Obat. Untuk lukamu."

Hajime menerima kantung itu, "… Ah… Terima kasih."

Takanobu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan duluan.

Kota Barat butuh waktu sekitar tiga sampai empat minggu, belum lagi kata Shouyou mereka masih harus mendaki gunung dan menyeberangi danau sebelum mencapai tempat tinggal sang _oracle_.

Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang.

.

#

.

Sepuluh hari sudah mereka menuju ke kota Barat. Selama perjalanan entah sudah berapa kali mereka dihadang oleh monster-monster kiriman _Maou_ , tapi semua bisa diatasi tanpa kesulitan berarti. Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk berkemah di dalam hutan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , temani aku latihan!"

Hajime memandang Shouyou yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Latihan! Latihan pedang!" Shouyou mengangkat senjatanya, sebuah pedang tipe _broadsword_ dengan bilah tajamnya berulir ukiran huruf kuno dalam sapuan emas. Fakta kalau Shouyou yang masih seorang _knight_ bisa membawa senjata suci macam itu, jelas dia memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang begitu hebat. "Iwaizumi- _senpai_ kan kuat sekali. Aku juga ingin jadi lebih kuat lagi. Dan di sini yang satu _job class_ denganku hanya Iwaizumi- _senpai_ saja."

Menimbang sejenak, akhirnya Hajime setuju untuk menemani Shouyou berlatih, membuat pemuda itu langsung bersorak girang. Mereka menjauh sedikit dari teman-teman yang lain yang sedang menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka bermalam nanti.

Hajime mengambil sebuah dahan pohon yang patah dan berserak di tanah.

"Eh? Tidak dengan pedangmu?" protes Shouyou.

"Aku bisa dengan tidak sengaja menebasmu kalau kupakai dia," Hajime melirik pedang yang terkait di pinggangnya, "ini saja sudah cukup. Majulah!"

Meski cemberut, akhirnya Shouyou mengambil ancang-ancang lalu langsung menyerang Hajime.

Sesi latihan tu jadi tontonan Keiji dan Koutarou.

"Si kecil itu, mau melawan _Rune Knight_ sekelas Hajime, nekad juga," Koutarou mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering untuk api unggun, "untung saja Hajime sekarang ada di pihak kita."

Keiji berdiri di samping Koutarou, "tapi Kenma dan Tobio masih belum bisa menerima Hajime- _san_."

"Hmm… mungkin mereka berdua ada dendam mendalam pada _Maou_? Tapi ya—siapa sih yang tidak dendam padanya?" Koutarou berdiri setelah tangannya penuh membawa ranting.

Keiji mengikuti langkah Koutarou kembali ke tempat perkemahan mereka.

Malam sudah mulai merangkak naik, menggeser matahari dari tahtanya. Perpindahan siang ke malam seperti ini membuat perasaan jadi tidak enak. Bayang-bayang kegelapan seakan mengintai dari setiap sudut.

"UAGH!" Shouyou berguling ke belakang saat lagi-lagi serangannya gagal mengenai Hajime, "Aaahhh! Belum! Sekali lagi!" dia melompat berdiri tapi saat akan menyerang, dia berhenti karena melihat Hajime malah memunggunginya, "Iwaizumi- _senpai_? Ada apa?"

Hajime mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Ada yang datang… monster."

Mendengar itu, Shouyou menggenggam erat pedangnya, "Aku tidak takut!"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara raungan yang membuat tanah bergetar dan angin berhembus kencang. Burung-burung berterbangan dengan kacau dan hewan-hewan hutan berlarian tanpa arah.

Hajime mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Tidak, Shouyou… ini sesuatu yang harus kau takuti."

Shouyou melihat teman-temannya yang lain sudah menyiagakan senjata dan _equipment_ mereka, "Apa yang datang?"

Raungan keras kembali terdengar, kini lebih dekat. Getaran pun semakin kuat. Pohon-pohon di kejauhan mulai roboh, membuat hutan yang semula sepi mendadak penuh dengan kekacauan. Hingga akhirnya sesosok monster besar muncul di hadapan mereka, dan itu bukan sekedar monster, tapi yang ada di hadapan mereka kini adalah…

"NAGA!" seru Shouyou memandang sosok yang luar biasa besar dengan tubuh penuh sisik hitam berkilat. Sayapnya membentang lebar dengan duri-duri tajam di rangkanya. Cakarnya seperti mampu untuk meremukkan karang dengan mudah dan mata naga itu berwarna merah.

"MUNDUR!" Hajime memberi komando saat naga itu mengayukan kaki depannya, menyabet sederetan pohon yang langsung tumbang seketika.

Takanobu dengan sigap meraih tali kekang kuda yang tadi ditambatkan pada salah satu pohon. Dia membawa dua hewan itu menjauh. Koutarou juga menjauh dari tempat itu karena pertarungan jarak jauh lebih pas untuknya. Naga itu meraung dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Kenma dengan cekatan melindungi semua yang ada di sana dengan lapisan pelindung untuk mengurangi dampak dari serangan sang naga.

 _Ini… naga yang ada di ruang bawah tanah istana. Dia… berhasil membangunkannya?_ Hajime melompat tinggi saat cakar naga itu mengarah padanya. Dia mendarat di sebelah Shouyou tepat saat puluhan anak panah berdesing ke arah naga hitam itu. Namun semuanya tak mampu menembus sisik naga dan langsung berjatuhan ke tanah. Hajime bisa mendengar Tobio mengumpat.

"Ini naga yang sudah berusia ribuan tahun. Serangan semacam itu tak akan bisa melukainya," Hajime mendorong Shouyou menjauh dari jangkauan cakar monster besar itu, "Petir! Arahkan sihir petirmu ke arah kepalanya!" seru Hajime pada Kenma.

Meski kesal, Kenma mengangkat tinggi tonkat sihirnya dan kristal merah di sana berubah biru, " **THUNDERSTORM**!" petir menyambar dari langit dan telak menghantam kepala naga itu.

Tak berpengaruh apapun, naga itu kembali meraung dan menghentakkan kakinya, membuat tanah berguncang dan retakan lebar menganga di segala penjuru.

Semua menyerang dengan segala _skill_ yang mereka punya. Takanobu yang sudah kembali pun ikut bergabung, menghantamkan tinju dan tendangannya ke tubuh naga itu.

" **FROST NOVA**!" Kenma membekukan dua kaki belakang naga itu, tapi hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja.

" **Cross Impact**!" Keiji dengan gerakan cepat melesat ke bawah kepala naga itu, menyerang dengan kedua katarnya, tapi sekali lagi serangan itu sama sekali tak berarti. Keiji melompat menjauh lagi, mencari jarak aman sebelum menyerang. _Hit and Run_. Taktik yang butuh fokus tinggi dan tak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh amatir.

Lalu Hajime mendengar suara desing peluru dan sekilas dia melihat sekelebat cahaya biru yang melesat begitu cepatnya dan mengenai mata naga itu, membuat darah menyembur dengan hebatnya. Raungan marah terdengar begitu mengerikan, naga itu mengamuk semakin tak terkendali.

Hajime menyiagakan pedangnya, mengalirkan energi miliknya ke bilah hitam itu, _Serangan biasa tidak akan berpengaruh besar pada naga_. _Tak bisa tanpa bantuan sihir cahaya dan kekuatan Kenma saja tidak akan cukup_. Hajime berdiri di tempatnya, mengamati keadaan sekeliling.

Shouyou masih dengan nekadnya yang biasa terus menyerang membabi buta, sama seperti Tobio. Dua anak itu memang masih mengandalkan insting belaka di setiap pertempuran. Takanobu tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan jenis monster seperti naga karena hanya mengandalkan kemampuan fisiknya tanpa bantuan senjata. Kenma masih menyerang dengan sihir-sihir tingkat tingginya, namun tak melemahkan naga itu. Koutarou masih menembak entah dari mana di tengah kegelapan seperti ini, sungguh cocok dengan gelar yang disandangnya, _Owl's Eyes_. Keiji pun masih dengan taktik _Hit and Run_ yang juga tak begitu memberi dampak besar.

Menarik napas panjang, Hajime memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya pada pedang yang dia bawa. Satu serangan. Satu serangan ini paling tidak harus bisa melukai naga itu. Tidak langsung merobohkannya, itu mustahil. Hajime melompat tinggi, lebih tinggi dari naga yang masih mengamuk. Mata Hajime tak lepas memandang sasaran yang akan dia serang, sendi pertemuan sayap dan tubuh sang naga.

" **IGNITIOIN BREAK**!" Hajime menghunuskan pedangnya sekuat tenaga dan bertabrakan dengan sisik naga yang sangat keras, _Sial_!

Naga itu meraung lagi, kali ini menyabetkan ekornya dengan ganas.

Hajime mendarat di punggung naga hitam itu dan kembali menyerang di titik yang sama, tapi sisik naga itu bergeming meski dua kali menerima serangan terkuat dari Hajime. "Kenma! Arahkan petirmu ke titik ini!"

Sekali lagi Kenma memanggil petir yang seketika langsung menyambar ke titik yang ditunjukkan oleh Hajime dan bersambut dengan serangan Ignition Break milik Hajime. Saat itulah sisik naga yang seolah tak tertembus, mulai retak. Sang naga meraung dan mengembangkan sayapnya, hal yang ditunggu oleh Hajime.

"KOUTAROU!"

Suara desing peluru kembali terdengar dan peluru dari senjata Koutarou melesat menghantam retakan sisik itu hingga hancur terburai.

Hajime melompat turun dan segera menjauh, "Serang di tempat itu. Jika bisa melukai cukup dalam, kita bisa kenai jantungnya!"

"OOOOHH! Iwaizumi- _senpai_ kereeeen!" Shouyou menyiagakan pedangnya lagi.

Mereka semua pun silih berganti menyerang bagian sisik naga yang telah hancur, walau begitu tetap saja tidak mudah mengalahkan seekor naga sebesar ini, terlebih naga yang sudah berusia tua. Walau setahu Hajime naga ini sudah tertidur di istana kegelapan entah sejak kapan, tetap saja naga adalah salah satu monster paling ganas yang hidup di muka bumi ini.

"Shouyou!"

Perhatian Hajime teralih saat melihat tubuh kecil Shouyou terhantam cakar dari naga itu dan langsung terhempas ke tanah.

"Shouyou!" Kenma langsung menghampiri tubuh Shouyou yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka cakaran besar di dadanya. _Equipment_ miliknya rusak parah akibat satu serangan itu.

Hajime mengambil pedang milik Shouyou yang terlempar dan tertancap di tanah. Ada sengatan semacam listrik yang dirasakan Hajime saat menyentuh senjata itu, tapi dia tak peduli.

"Hajime- _san_ ," Keiji mendarat di samping Hajime, "naga itu sama sekali tak melemah. Kau punya cara lain?"

"Sayangnya tidak… ini kali pertama aku melawan naga," Hajime menggenggam pedang milik Shouyou, "sementara kita tetap serang ke tempat yang sama, jika bisa melemahkan sayapnya, mungkin kesempatan kita semakin besar."

Keiji mengangguk dan kembali melesat menyerang monster di hadapan mereka bersama Takanobu.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menyerang naga itu, tapi yang mereka hasilkan hanyalah suara retakan tulang sayap sang naga. Dan bukannya melemah, naga itu makin mengamuk tidak terkendali. Kenma membawa Shouyou menjauh dari medan pertempuran dan melindungi diri dengan sihirnya agar dia bisa menyembuhkan Shouyou. Tobio menyerang dari kejauhan dengan panah-panahnya yang tak pernah meleset dari titik kecil tempat sisik yang telah hancur tadi.

Takanobu menyerang dari jarak dekat, dua kali menghantam rahang naga itu dengan pukulannya dan membuat keseimbangan naga itu sedikit goyah. Keiji tak menyiakan kesempatan dan langsung menyerang daerah perut naga itu. Setelahnya Hajime maju dan menyerang di tempat yang sama dengan Keiji, membuat naga besar itu akhirnya terjatuh dan membuat guncangan hebat.

Meski begitu naga hitam di sana masih sempat mengayunkan kakinya dan menyambar tubuh Takanobu dan membuatnya terhempas menabrak pohon yang langsung roboh. Kemudian sayap naga itu ternyata masih bisa bergerak dan membuat Keiji yang sedikit lengah jadi tak bisa menghindar. Sama seperti Takanobu, tubuh Keiji pun langsung menghantam batang pohon yang besar dan langsung terkulai tak bergerak.

Naga itu berguling di tanah dan kembali berdiri dengan keempat kakinya, sebelah sayapnya terangkat dan dia meraung dengan begitu kencang, rahangnya pun berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Celaka! Kenma! Lindungi Shouyou! Tobio berlindung!" Hajime sendiri mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang senjata lalu membentuk perisai dengan energinya sendiri. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia melihat Kenma memperluas sihir perlindungannya hingga sampai ke tempat Tobio.

Detik berikutnya, naga itu pun menyemburkan napas api yang luar biasa hingga panasnya mampu melelehkan batu yang ada di sekitar sana. Hajime mencoba bertahan dengan perisai energinya, tapi tekanandari semburan api itu terlalu kuat hingga akhirnya dia terpental dan mendarat dengan sangat tidak mulus di tanah yang penuh dengan batu dan batang pohon yang berantakan.

Serangan itu berakhir dan naga hitam di sana berhenti menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan mengawasi sekelilingnya. Begitu juga dengan Hajime, dia masih terlentang di tanah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan panas walau dia terlindung oleh _equipment_ miliknya. Dia melihat teman seperjalanannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Hajime memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, saat itu dia melihat Koutarou pun pingsan di pohon yang hampir seluruh batang juga daunnya hangus terbakar padahal jaraknya cukup jauh dari posisi Hajime. Di dekat sana, Dua kuda meringkik karena tubuh mereka tertimpa batang pohon.

Bertumpu pada pedangnya, Hajime berdiri dan menghadap naga itu seorang diri. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Shouyou sampai celaka apalagi tewas di sini. Anak itu adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk mengembalikan dunia seperti semula. Hajime menyentuh pedang milik Shouyou yang dia kaitkan di pinggangnya. Mencabut pedang pusaka dari _Swordman guild_ itu, Hajime menyilangkan dengan Balmung miliknya.

 _Do or die, eh?_

Hajime menarik napas meski itu membuat rusuknya terasa sakit, lalu dia mengalirkan energinya ke kedua belah pedang di tangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, Hajime berlari ke arah sang naga, "HEAAAAAAH!" dia mengincar sayap naga yang sudah terkulai dan memutuskannya dalam sekali tebas. Raungan hebat kembali terdengar, Hajime memijak di kaki naga itu dan melompat ke punggungnya, "Kau butuh waktu untuk mengisi energi sebelum menembakkan apimu lagi, kan?" Hajime berkelit saat kaki depan naga itu mencoba meraihnya. Hajime menyerang bagian leher naga dengan pedang milik Shouyou yang langsung menembus sisik yang keras dan tebal itu.

 _Senjata yang luar biasa, Shouyou hanya harus melatih mengendalikan energi mana miliknya._

Hajime mengerang saat telapak tangannya terkoyak dan berdarah. Pedang milik Shouyou telindungi oleh sihir cahaya murni, sementara kekuatan Hajime berasal dari kegelapan. Dua elemen yang saling bertolak belakang. Tak peduli pada lukanya, Hajime menghunuskan pedangnya sendiri ke tempat yang sama dan membuat naga itu kembali meraung dan mengamuk. Cakarnya terus berusaha menggapai Hajime dan sang naga terus bergerak dengan liar membuat pijakan Hajime goyah.

Sebelum jatuh, dia masih sempat mencabut kedua bilah pedang itu. Mendarat tak mulus di tanah, Hajime nyaris saja tersambar cakar tajam yang mengarah padanya, untung dia sempat mengelak dengan menjatuhkan diri dan berguling menjauh. Sekilas dia melihat pedar kemerahan di rahang naga itu, redup, tapi terus menyala.

Nyaris saja Hajime terkena serangan lain dari naga itu, namun ada lapisan sihir yang melindunginya. Hajime menoleh dan melihat Kenma berdiri dengan susah payah di sebelah Shouyou. Menganggukkan kepala singkat sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Hajime berdiri lagi dan dia langsung melesat ke arah rahang naga itu, dengan pedang Shouyou, dia menusuk titik yang berpedar merah. Naga itu mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinga dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Hajime menggenggam erat pedang Shouyou, membiarkan tubuhnya terayun, lalu dia mengalirkan energi sekali lagi ke pedang hitam miliknya dan langsung menusukkannya ke sebelah pedang Shouyou. Bilah hitam tajam itu terbenam dalam rahang sang naga hingga hampir ke pangkalnya.

" **IGNITION BREAK**!" Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki, Hajime memakai _skill_ pamungkasnya dan ledakan besar pun terjadi. Tubuh Hajime terhempas ke belakang akibat efek ledakan dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

Dengan pandangan yang buram, Hajime melihat naga itu menghentak-hentak dengan api berkobar di kepalanya lalu tak lama kemudian sosok naga itu pun jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Tak bergeming. Hingga tubuh besar itu berpedar kehijauan dan berubah menjadi butiran cahaya, itulah _mana_ , energi kehidupan dari semua makhluk di muka bumi ini.

Bola-bola cahaya itu menuju ke arah Hajime dan terserap ke dalam _equipment_ miliknya juga pedang milik Shouyou. _Equipment_ milik Hajime pun berevolusi setahap lebih tinggi lagi, terasa lebih ringan di tubuhnya, tapi jelas jauh lebih kuat dari _equipment_ lamanya.

Meski begitu energi Hajime telah terkuas habis, untuk berdiri saja rasanya sudah setengah mati, dia pun melepas _equipment_ miliknya. Hajime memandang Kenma dan hendak melangkah menghampiri pemuda itu. Namun mendadak saja tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tak bisa dia gerakkan, begitu tersadar, dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di pinggangnya.

"Bisa mengalahkan naga setua itu, kau benar-benar manusia yang luar biasa, Hajime- _kun_."

Sebuah suara sedingin es terdengar tepat di telinganya, dan Hajime kenal betul suara itu, "K-kau… Kuroo…" Hajime memaksakan diri untuk menoleh dan dia melihat seringai dari sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan mata merah menyala. Telinganya runcing dan di kepalanya ada sepasang tanduk. Saat itu barulah dia sadar kalau kuku milik iblis itulah yang menembus tubuhnya.

Kuroo, adalah iblis yang sudah berusia ratusan, mungkin ribuan tahun, yang selama ini menjadi penasehat bagi sang _Maou_. Iblis yang keji dan menganggap nyawa manusia hanyalah mainan belaka. Sedikit banyak, kata-kata berbisa dari Kuroo inilah yang meracuni pikiran _Maou_.

"Aku sudah cukup terhibur dengan aksimu, Hajime- _kun_ ," Kuroo menusuk pinggang Hajime semakin dalam, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan, "tapi urusanku hari ini bukan denganmu, tidurlah sebentar!"

Hajime tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya saat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Kuroo yang berjalan menuju ke arah Kenma.

Setelah itu semua berubah gelap.

.

#

.

"- _pai_ … Iwaizumi- _senpai_!"

Mata Hajime terbuka dan langsung disambut wajah cerah Shouyou.

"Ah… syukurlah kau bangun juga," pemuda itu tampak lega.

Hajime memandang ke sekeliling dan menemukan dia terbaring di dalam gua, yang lain pun ada di sana. Saat mencoba untuk bangun, sekujur tubuhnya seketika berontak.

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Lukamu parah! Kau juga terkena racun. Kenma sudah mengobatimu, tapi tetap saja kau harus banyak istirahat!"

 _Racun… ah… pasti ulah si Kuroo itu…_ Hajime menoleh pada sosok Kenma yang duduk di dekat Koutarou, sedang menyembuhkan luka bakar di lengan _sniper_ itu. Mereka masih hidup setelah Kuroo datang? Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_?"

Hajime kembali memandang Shouyou.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"… Tidak," Hajime berbaring diam lagi.

Tak lama Keiji datang dengan membawa segelas air, "Aku coba buat penawar racun untukmu. Aone- _san_ juga membantu. Hanya saja aku tak tahu apa ini bisa menangani racun dari iblis," Keiji membantu Hajime untuk duduk dan Keiji meminumkan obat itu.

Rasa dingin dari obat itu membuat Hajime merasa sedikit lebih nyaman saat dia kembali berbaring, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hm… waktu aku bangun," Shouyou menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya, "kita sudah ada di sini. Kata Kenma, dia dan Aone- _san_ menemukan gua ini tak jauh dari lokasi pertarungan kita melawan naga. Jadi mereka membawa kita semua kemari."

Hajime melihat binar yang biasa di wajah Shouyou. Benar saja, pemuda itu langsung memujinya habis-habisan.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_ keren sekali bisa mengalahkan naga itu sendirian. Sayang aku keburu pingsan. Kenma bilang _senpai_ memakai pedangku juga, makanya sekarang _equipment_ milikku berubah."

"Aku tidak mengalahkan naga itu sendiri. Dia sudah melemah karena serangan kita semua," Hajime mengerang saat pinggangnya terasa sakit, mungkin obat yang dia minum sudah bereaksi.

"Shouyou- _kun_ , biarkan Hajime- _san_ istirahat! Kau bantulah Tobio- _kun_ mencari makan malam!"

Shouyou mengangguk lalu dia pun segera pergi.

Keiji memandang Hajime, "Cobalah untuk tidur lagi! Kenma bilang dia punya sesuatu hal untuk dibicarakan setelah kondisi kita pulih semua."

"Aku hanya butuh berbaring saja sebentar lagi," tapi itu hanya lagak sok kuat Hajime karena nyatanya dia masih merasa lemah dan sekujur tubuhnya seperti tercabik. Dia benar-benar memakai kekuatannya sampai titik terakhir, "bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Terluka parah, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik karena Kenma. Dia memakai banyak sekali sihir penyembuhan tapi tak tampak lelah, dia seorang _Sage_ yang hebat."

Hajime melirik pada Kenma yang baru saja selesai mengobati Koutarou, luka bakar di tubuh pemuda itu hilang sama sekali. Sejak awal Hajime merasa aneh pada diri Kenma, pemuda itu masih di tingkat _Sage_ tapi seakan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tiada batas. Memang Kenma adalah seseorang yang diberkati oleh sihir murni, tapi bahkan penyihir sekelas _Warlock_ saja memiliki batasan energi.

Memikirkan hal seberat itu membuat kepala Hajime pusing. Di memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tapi tak tidur. Seluruh inderanya mengawasi setiap pergerakan di sekitarnya.

Satu tanda tanya besr masih mengambang di benaknya. Jika Kuroo datang dan mereka masih hidup, sudah barang pasti kalau iblis itu menginginkan sesuatu. Dan yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah Kenma sebagai orang terakhir yang bertatap muka dengan Kuroo.

.

Butuh dua hari penuh sampai kondisi mereka kembali pulih. Dua ekor kuda pun tampak sudah sehat karena luka-luka mereka juga sudah disembuhkan oleh Kenma. Setelah menata barang-barang, Kenma meminta semua untuk berkumpul.

Mereka pun duduk di depan gua dan memberi Kenma kebebasan untuk bicara tanpa interupsi.

Sebelum bicara, Kenma sempat melirik pada Hajime.

"Jadi… setelah naga itu kalah, seorang iblis bawahan _Maou_ datang kemari."

Melihat reaksi yang lain, Hajime mengira kalau Kenma belum memberi tahu tentang kedatangan Kuroo.

"Aku… kenal dengan iblis itu. Dari dialah… aku belajar bagaimana menggunakan energi sihirku," Kenma menunduk.

Kali ini Hajime sungguh terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kuroo melatih anak manusia. Terlabih lagi seseorang dengan sihir murni, Kuroo tak mungkin tidak tahu itu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat umurku masih tiga tahun. Aku yang seorang yatim piatu dirawat oleh seluruh penduduk desa hingga rasanya aku memiliki keluarga besar yang saling menyayangi. Suatu hari datanglah seorang pengelana yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah mantan anggota _magician_ _guild_ yang memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mencari kehidupan yang tenang."

Mengetahui hal itu, kepala desa meminta agar dia melatihku karena usiaku masih belum cukup untuk dimasukkan ke dalam _guild_. Sejak awal dia sangat menyebalkan, selalu mengerjaiku."

Tak ada yang berani bertanya saat melihat wajah Kenma yang tampak sangat kesal sampai rasanya ada aura gelap di belakang pemuda itu.

"Aku belajar di bawah bimbingannya selama lima tahun. Meski kesal, harus aku akui dia adalah seorang penyihir yang hebat. Selama lima tahun aku berlatih dengannya. Selama itu juga dia dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga besar di desaku dan diperlakukan dengan baik. Aku pun… sedikit banyak kagum padanya. Dia masih… terlihat masih muda tapi sudah memiliki kemampuan sihir yang luar biasa."

Tangan Kenma terkepal rapat, "Dan semua berubah saat umurku delapan tahun. Waktu itu aku sedang mencari tanaman obat di dalam hutan sampai aku melihat langit berubah merah dari arah desaku. Aku segera kembali ke sana dan menemukan kalau desaku sudah terlalap kobaran api. Aku tahu kalau api itu berasal dari energi sihir," kepalan tangan Kenma semakin erat dan bergetar, "di tengah kobaran api itu, dia berdiri… dengan wujud aslinya. Iblis. Iblis yang bisa tertawa melihat orang-orang tewas karena ulahnya."

Dia bilang bahwa dendam dan amarah akan menjadikanku semakin kuat. Jadi dia membunuh seluruh penduduk desa hanya agak kekuatanku bangkit… lalu dia akan merebut kekuatan itu sebagai persembahan untuk _Maou_."

Ada keheningan yang janggal setelah itu. Tak ada yang berani buka suara, termasuk Hajime.

Kemudian Kenma berdiri dan membersihkan jubah putihnya, "Selama sebelas tahun aku mendendam dan bersumpah akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi saat dia datang padaku… aku tahu kekuatanku masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya."

Shouyou memainkan jemarinya sambil memandang Kenma, "Kalau dia memang mengincar kekuatanmu dan dia adalah anak buah _Maou_ , kenapa dia tidak membunuh kita saat itu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kekuatanku belum cukup. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia akan kembali saat kemampuanku benar-benar sudah matang," Kenma menghampiri Shouyou, "baginya misi kita ini adalah permainan. Dia sama sekali tak peduli apakah kau adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan menjatuhkan _Maou_ , yang dia pikirkan hanyalah kesenangan pribadi belaka."

Hajime tak menyangka Kuroo melakukan hal sekeji itu. Padahal selama dia tinggal di istana _Maou_ , Hajime mengira Kuroo hanya iblis yang kurang kerjaan yang setiap harinya justru malah sering mengerjai sang Raja Kegelapan, majikannnya sendiri, sampai menangis menjerit-jerit. Sudah habis hitungan Hajime berapa kali _Maou_ berlari padanya sambil berlinang air mata karena Kuroo menceritakan kisah horor padanya di malam hari.

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan," ujar Kenma, "semakin cepat kita bertemu dengan _oracle_ ini, semakin cepat kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk keberadaan istana _Maou_."

Mereka semua pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Takanobu mengecek lagi barang-barang di punggung kuda bersama Shouyou. Keiji dan Koutarou bertanggung jawab atas pasokan makanan, jamur dan buah juga daging yang sempat mereka kumpulkan dari dalam hutan. Hajime sendiri mengaitkan pedang di pinggangnya lalu mengambil mantel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di tanah berumput.

Hajime memandang langit yang sedikit mendung, tapi dia masih bisa melihat sosok matahari dengan titik hitam yang membayang.

 _Tunggulah baka Maou… aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu supaya otakmu itu kembali ke tempatnya semula._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah perjalanan panjang mengarungi padang rumput dan membelah hutan, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di perbatasan kota Barat. Di kejauhan sudah tampak sosok kota kerajaan dengan istana biru megah yang terletak di atas bukit. Tapi itu bukan tujuan mereka. Menurut Shouyou, tempat tinggal sang _oracle_ ada di seberang danau dan dari seberang sana mereka masih harus melintas satu gunung sebelum sampai tujuan.

Maka mereka pun segera menuju ke kawasan pemukiman yang dekat dengan danau untuk menyewa kapal. Untunglah raja Asahi dengan baik hatinya memberi mereka perbekalan uang juga, jadi mereka tak kesulitan membayar seorang nelayan untuk mengantar mereka sampai ke seberang danau bening itu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pathway © aicchan**

 **AU RPG STYLE – Based on Haikyuu Quest but not quiet the same**

 **Ditujukan sebagai entry untuk challenge milik Ambudaff**

 **World Book & Copyright Day Challenge**

 **#WBCDChallenge**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Shouyou… kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?" tanya Kenma, "rasanya kita makin masuk ke dalam hutan."

Shouyou berjalan paling depan, menyingkirkan semak yang menghalangi jalan, "Aku tidak akan lupa tempatnya. Tenang saja. Memang begini jalannya," dia terus melangkah menerobos belukar. "Ah! Lihat itu! Pohon perak!"

Semua memandang ke depan dan melihat sebuah pohon yang tampak seperti baru saja keluar dari dunia dongeng. Seluruh bagiannya berkerlip keperakan, terlebih di bawah sinar bulan seperti malam ini. Pohon itu tak begitu besar, tingginya hanya dua atau tiga meter. Daunnya rimbun dan seakan bisa hancur kalau disentuh.

"Pohon perak adalah jalan masuk ke tempat tinggal _oracle_ itu. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah…" Shouyou merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah batu berwarna merah, "memberi pohon ini 'makanan'," dia meletakkan batu berharga itu ke salah satu cabang pohon. Kemudian perlahan, batu itu tertelan ke dalam tubuh pohon dan dedaunannya bergerak walau tak ada angin yang berhembus. Lalu di samping pohon itu muncullah sebuah pintu kayu dengan tanaman rambat di kisinya.

"Nah. Ayo masuk!" Shouyou membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam.

Satu per satu yang lain mengikuti pemuda itu, Hajime masuk paling akhir.

Saat menjejakkan kaki di seberang pintu, Hajime merasakan tekanan energi yang luar biasa, seakan ada yang meletakkan beton-ton batu di pundaknya. Agaknya yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Di balik pintu itu ada sebuah danau kecil dan jembatan panjang yang lebarnya hanya bisa dilewati satu orang aja. Jembatan kayu itu sama seperti pintu sebelumnya, penuh dengan tumbuhan rambat, tapi kali ini di setiap kelopak bunga liar di sana ada secercah cahaya seperti kunang-kunang. Jembatan itu mengarah ke sebuah pondok di tengah danau yang sunyi.

Mereka berjalan beriring menyusuri jembatan itu dengan Shouyou lagi-lagi memimpin di depan. Hajime berjalan di belakang Keiji, merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi di tempat ini. Memang tempat ini indah, tapi aura mencekam yang menguar tak bisa diabaikan.

Sampai di ujung jembatan, mereka melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bintik di wajahnya berdiri seraya membawa lentera. Perawakannya tak lebih tinggi dari Tobio. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian khas negeri timur, sebuah _yukata_ hitam bercorak ikan koi dan bunga teratai. Matanya sekelam malam di tempat ini, memancarkan binar misterius yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang jika memandangnya terlalu lama.

Yang menarik perhatian Hajime adalah sebuah tato di pipi pemuda itu, sebuah huruf kuno yang merupakan tanda kontrak antara penghuni alam baka dan tuannya…. Pemuda ini… bukan manusia.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Selamat datang, _oracle_ - _sama_ sudah menunggu di dalam," suaranya seperti datang dari kejauhan.

Shouyou tak bergerak dari tempatnya, "Kau siapa? Waktu aku kemari dulu tidak ada orang lain di sini," dia tampak tak menyadari kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah roh belaka.

"Ah—namaku Yamaguchi Tadashi. Aku bekerja di sini sejak beberapa tahun lalu," Tadashi bergeser dari tempatnya, "Silahkan, _oracle_ - _sama_ tak suka jika dibuat menunggu."

Semua pun masuk ke dalam pondok itu dan langsung berada di sebuah ruangan persegi dengan kolam bulat di tengahnya. Ruangan itu terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran mantra-mantra kuno, penanda kalau pemilik tempat mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa.

"Tsukishima- _sama_ , tamu yang anda nanti telah datang," Tadashi membungkuk ke arah seberang ruangan.

Di sana ada sebuah tempat tidur bulat dengan bantal-bantal besar yang terlihat nyaman bahkan dari kejauhan. Dua buah tiang lentera menerangi tempat itu. Di tengah tempat tidur ada seorang yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Hajime walau semua tahu usia orang itu pastilah sudah mencapai ratusan. Bukan hal aneh untuk seorang _oracle_ memiliki masa hidup yang panjang namun masih berpenampilan muda.

 _Oracle_ itu berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirang pendek yang dibiarkan berantakan apa adanya. Dia mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna putih gading dengan corak bunga kecil berwarna merah dibagian bawahnya –bunga camelia, alias _tsubaki_ dalam bahasa negeri timur. Tapi tak seperti Tadashi yang memakainya dengan rapi, _oracle_ itu memakainya asal saja dengan mengikat _obi_ di pinggangnya, hingga menampakkan dada dan juga kakinya. Matanya berwarna coklat keemasan yang dari kejauhan tampak bersinar seperti mata kucing.

Dia memakai sebuah monokel di mata kanannya. Wajah _oracle_ itu tampak seperti baru saja bangun tidur, matanya sayu dan mukanya bercampur antara malas juga kesal.

"Mau apa kali ini kau datang kemari, bocah?" Tanya _oracle_ bernama Tsukishima itu.

"Kau kan peramal! Harusnya kau tahu untuk apa kami kemari," seru Shouyou, jelas kesal.

"Untuk apa aku buang-buang tenaga? Toh ujungnya kalian juga akan kemari," Tsukishima mengambil sebatang _kiseru_ dari sisi tempat tidurnya, "aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu percuma untuk meladenimu. Kau katakan saja apa maumu dan cepat pergi dari sini!"

Shouyou merogoh tas kecil di pinggangnya dan melemparkan sebuah kantong kecil pada _oracle_ itu.

"Apa yang kau lemparkan?" tanya Tobio.

"Bayaran untuknya. Raja Asahi memberikannya padaku sebelum kita berangkat."

Tsukishima mengeluarkan isi kantung itu, sebuah emblem kerajaan berwarna merah, "Hmm… kau jadi teman dari keluarga raja itu ternyata. Ya bolehlah. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

"Untuk apa _oracle_ sepertimu membutuhkan emblem kerajaan?" tanya Kenma.

"Hei, kau pikir seluruh hidupku habis di tempat ini? Kadang aku juga menikmati dunia luar, dan di saat itu, aku tak mau membuat hidupku jadi repot. Emblem ini akan memastikan kalau aku akan dapat pelayanan bak raja."

Meski raut wajah semua yang bersama Shouyou tampak berbeda, tapi dalam hati mereka menyerukan satu kata yang sama, _Menyebalkan!_

"Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau mau, jadi sekarang, beri kami petunjuk tentang keberadaan istana _Maou_!" seru Shouyou.

Tsukishima mengerutkan keningnya, "Hah? Kau bilang apa, bocah? Kau sudah berkelana selama ini tapi tak bisa menemukan keberadaan _Maou_? Serius kau ini anak yang ada dalam ramalan? Kau tampak seperti bocah menyebalkan, sama seperti yang lain!"

Takanobu menahan tubuh mungil Shouyou yang tampak siap melompati kolam dan menerjang _oracle_ itu. Dalam diamnya, pemuda itu seperti berkata agar Shouyou sabar saja.

Kenma mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jubahnya dan melemparkan benda apapun itu pada Tsukishima.

"Ah…" Tsukishima mengangkat benda yang adalah sebuah pin yang terbuat dari material berwarna hitam kelam yang dikenali Hajime sebagai material yang terbentuk dari energi kegelapan, material yang hanya terdapat di bawah istana _Maou_ , material yang sama seperti _equipment_ milik Hajime saat menerima kegelapan sebagai sumber kekuatannya.

"Itu milik salah satu bawahan _Maou_. Kurasa dengan itu kau bisa melacak keberadaan istana _Maou_ kan?" tanya Kenma.

Tsukishima memandang pin itu sejenak sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam kolam.

Air yang semula tenang kini beriak dan berpedar kebiruan. Tsukishima memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air yang langsung bergejolak. Setelah air tenang lagi, muncullah cahaya-cahaya kecil yang melayang di permukaan kolam itu.

Kemudian perlahan tampaklah sebuah gambar di permukaan air, sebuah padang batu yang sangat luas, di kejauhan ada dua buah gunung berwarna merah dan sebuah pohon mati berwarna hitam pekat di antaranya. Hanya sekejab gambar itu tampak sebelum mendadak saja terjadi ledakan dari dalam kolam yang membuat air menyembur ke segala arah dan membasahi semua orang yang ada di sana. Saat air kembali tenang, permukaann kolam kembali gelap dan muram.

"A-Apa-apaan, itu? Kau sengaja ya?" seru Shouyou.

Tsukishima mendengus, tampak kesal karena badannya basah, "Untuk apa aku meledakkan kolam ramalanku sendiri?" dia melepas monokelnya yang terkena siraman air lalu mengeringkannya, "itu semua karena sihir _Maou_. Dia memblokir pengelihatanku dan memperkuat pertahanannya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku dapatkan tentang lokasi keberadaan _Maou_."

"Tapi padang seperti itu ada banyak di dunia ini," kata Koutarou, "bagaimana bisa kami menemukan mana yang benar?"

"Itu urusan kalian," Tsukishima memakai lagi monokelnya, "aku sudah beri apa yang kalian mau, jadi sekarang pergilah!"

Merasa tak mungkin lagi mendapatkan informasi apapun, kelompok itu pun meninggalkan pondok dengan diantar oleh Tadashi hingga mereka menyeberangi jembatan dan melewati pintu kayu yang menjadi pintu masuk utama di tempat ini. Begitu orang terakhir melangkah keluar, pintu itu pun kembali lenyap tanpa menyisakan jejak, bahkan jejak energi sihir pun tidak terasa sama sekali.

"AARRRGHH! Dia masih saja menyebalkan!" Shouyou mengacak rambutnya, "maaf… rasanya jadi sia-sia kita datang sejauh ini."

"Tidak masalah, Shouyou," Kenma menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "sekarang kita hanya harus mencari lokasi seperti yang tampak tadi."

Shouyou mengangguk lesu. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk mendirikan kemah di tempat yang cukup jauh dari lokasi pohon perak di hutan itu.

.

#

.

Kelompok itu memutuskan untuk mendatangi kota di tepi danau, tak semegah kota pimpinan Asahi, tapi kota dagang itu tampak makmur. Di sana mereka semua membagi tugas untuk menuju ke _guild_ masing-masing dan mencari informasi tentang lokasi yang mereka dapatkan dari _oracle_. Keiji dan Koutarou menuju ke istana, karena sebagai salah satu petinggi militer, Koutarou pasti bisa membuka akses ke perpustakaan istana. Setelah menentukan 'tugas', mereka menentukan sebuah penginapan yang terdekat dengan gerbang utama sebagai titik pertemuan mereka.

Seperti biasanya, Hajime berjalan sendiri mengitari kota. Belajar dari pengalaman, dia harus mempersiapkan diri andai kata ada penyerangan lagi. Sama seperti di tempat Asahi, kota ini pun dilindungi oleh sihir-sihir kuno yang kalau penyerangan sungguh terjadi, mereka bisa meminimalisir kerusakan.

Sedang serius mempelajari seluk beluk kota, Hajime berbelok ke arah pasar sedikit terburu-buru hingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang. Hajime tak sampai jatuh, tapi orang yang dia tabrak dengan suksesnya terduduk di tanah.

Hajime membantu orang itu untuk berdiri dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang mungkin hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Shouyou. Dia berambut coklat dan mengenakan _equipment_ sebagai seorang _merchant_.

Belum sempat mereka saling bertukar kata, dari kejauhan terdengar suara seorang pemuda diikuti dengan sosok seorang pemuda jangkung yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Hajime.

"Ya~ku- _san_!" pemuda berambut pendek keperakan itu langsung saja memeluk orang yang ditabrak oleh Hajime, "Yaku- _san_! Sudah kubilang jangan berjalan cepat-cepat. Kau itu kan mungil, gampang hilang dari pandanga—" belum lagi pemuda jangkung itu selesai bicara, dagunya dihantam oleh kepala orang yang dia peluk dengan bunyi hantaman yang sangat kencang.

Hajime sampai refleks memegangi dagunya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ungkit tentang tinggiku, Lev!"

"Y—Yaku- _san_ … sakit…" rintih pemuda yang dipanggil Lev itu.

Tak peduli, si pemuda berambut coklat bernama Yaku memandang Hajime, "Maaf, kami malah ribut sendiri," ujarnya, "maaf juga tadi aku menabrakmu."

"Ah—tidak. Aku yang tidak melihat jalan," kata Hajime, sedikit merasa iba pada Lev yang mengusap-usap dagunya.

Setelah itu mereka meneruskan jalan masing-masing. Hajime menyusuri jalanan yang ramai itu. Hari sudah menjelang sore tapi kesibukan di tempat ini belum juga berkurang, bahkan masih banyak kereta-kereta baraang yang datang mengantar barang pesanan.

Hajime meninggalkan kawasan pasar menuju alun-alun kota dengan sebuah menara jam menjulang tinggi di tengahnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat Takanobu sedang bicara dengan seseorang di depan _guild_. Hajime hendak pergi tapi Takanobu keburu menyadari keberadaannya. Si pendiam itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberi isyarat supaya Hajime mendekat.

Tak punya pilihan, Hajime pun menghampiri Takanobu.

"Oh, kau teman seperjalanan, Takanobu?" tanya orang yang ada di sebelah Takanobu, "namaku Futakuchi Kenji," dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hajime.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," Hajime menjabat tangan Kenji.

"Takanobu sudah menceritakan tentang misi kalian, sayang sekali sepanjang pengetahuanku, di kota ini tak ada peta dunia yang lengkap," Kenji melipat tangannya, "aku baru mengusulkan pada Takanobu supaya kalian pergi saja ke kota di timur tempat ini. Di sana adalah kota pusat pendidikan, kurasa di sana kalian bisa mendapat lebih banyak informasi tentang tempat yang kalian cari. Di sana juga ada _Cartography guild_ , kalian bisa bertanya langsung pada ahlinya."

"Bertanya pada seorang Kartografer… kurasa itu ide yang bagus," Hajime melirik Takanobu, "tapi _guild_ khusus seperti itu tak akan memberi informasi pada sembarang orang."

Kenji tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengusulkan ini kalau aku tidak punya solusinya. Salah satu temanku adalah penjaga _guild_ itu, aku akan buat surat pengantar untuk kalian. Tapi masalahnya stempel tanda pengenalku dibawa oleh teman seperjalananku, jadi aku akan cari mereka dulu dan aku akan menyusul kalian ke penginapan."

Hajime memandang pemuda yang tak tampak lebih tua darinya itu, "Kau punya stempel tanda pengenal sendiri?"

"Ya— begini-begini aku adalah wakil dari _Acolyte guild_ kota ini," kata Kenji.

Akhirnya Hajime dan Takanobu meninggalkan _guild_ itu untuk menuju ke penginapan. Karena sifat Takanobu yang pendiam, perjalanan mereka diisi oleh keheningan. Hajime sama sekali tak keberatan dengan situasi seperti ini, toh nyatanya dia bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi. Lagipula Takanobu adalah orang selain Shouyou yang menerimanya tanpa kecurigaan, karenanya Hajime merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda jangkung minim ekspresi ini.

Mereka sampai di penginapan khas untuk pengelana karena lantai dasarnya adalah sebuah restoran. Saat mereka masuk, sudah ada Kenma dan Tobio di sana, duduk di meja dekat tangga.

"Shouyou?" tanya Takanobu saat dia duduk bersama mereka, Hajime memilih untuk duduk di meja yang berbeda.

"Dia masih tertahan di _Swordman guild_ karena kenaikan _rank_ -nya menjadi seorang _Crussader_ ," ujar Tobio, "dia akan kembali besok."

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Keiji dan Koutarou kembali. Mereka duduk semeja dengan Hajime dan memberitahu kalau tak ada petunjuk sama sekali tentang tempat yang mereka cari.

Akhirnya mereka pun memesan makanan karena perut sudah berontak semenjak tadi. Hajime hanya memesan daging panggang dengan kentang tumbuk dan sayuran yang direbus setengah matang. Untuk urusan makan dia memang tidak bawel karena baginya bisa makan sehari sekali tanpa gangguan saja sudah termasuk berkah yang tidak ternilai.

Entah selera sama atau karena malas berpikir, Keiji dan Koutarou juga memesan menu yang sama.

"Jadi teman Takanobu punya akses ke kota itu?" Koutarou menusuk daging di piring dan memotongnya dengan brutal, "hebat juga dia."

"Dia perwakilan resmi _guild_ , tentu saja dia punya kewenangan seperti itu," ujar Keiji yang makan dengan lebih tenang.

"Kapan dia datang?" tanya Koutarou sambil mengunyah daging.

"Entah. Dia menyuruh untuk menunggu di sini," Hajime memotong daging di piringnya kecil-kecil sebelum mulai makan. Kebiasaan sejak dulu karena si _Maou_ kecil adalah makhluk paling manja yang pernah Hajime temui, karena untuk makan saja dia menolak kalau tidak disuapi.

Baru setengah jalan menikmati makanan mereka, mendadak pintu depan terbuka dengan suara keras dan muncullah Kenji dengan wajah gusar.

"Takanobu! Bisa aku bicara denganmu— dengan kalian sebentar?" tanya Kenji begitu melihat orang-orang di sekeliling temannya.

Takanobu mengangguk.

"Ini," Kenji menyerahkan sebuah amplop bersegel pada Takanobu, "tapi sebelumnya apa aku bisa minta bantuan dari kalian?"

Takanobu menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya, pertanda supaya Kenji duduk.

Setelahnya barulah Kenji bicara lagi, "Aku tahu ini mendadak tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuan. Kalian tahu kan tentang kerajaan yang dijuluki Kota Elang Putih?"

Hajime mendengarkan dalam diam. Dia kenal dengan nama kota itu. Salah satu kerajaan manusia yang bersekutu dengan kegelapan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan.

"Pasukan kerajaan itu tampak di perbatasan dan sekarang pasukan utama dan juga relawan dari setiap _guild_ sedang bersiap menuju ke sana. Jika kalian tidak keberatan, tolong pinjami kami kekuatan."

Takanobu memandang teman-teman seperjalanannya.

"… Aku sih tidak keberatan," kata Kenma, "tapi bagaimana dengan Shouyou?"

"Aku akan susul dia," Tobio berdiri dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan makannya yang masih separuh tersisa di meja.

Kenji memandang semua di sana dengan penuh terima kasih, "Perjalanan ke perbatasan butuh satu hari. Kalian tidak perlu pusing memikirkan perbekalan, semua sudah diatur oleh pasukan utama," Kenji pun berdiri, "kalau begitu aku akan tunggu kalian di gerbang kota."

Hajime bukannya tak sadar kalau dia jadi pusat perhatian di sana. Dia memakan beberapa potong dagingnya sebelum berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan penginapan. Dia sadar Keiji mengikutinya tapi Hajime tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hajime- _san_ …" Keiji mensejajari Hajime, "kau mau kemana?"

"… Aku tidak akan ikut dengan kalian," Hajime berhenti dan memandang Keiji, "kau tahu sekarang _equipment_ milikku sudah melewati level _Rune Knight_ dan di dunia ini tak ada seorang pun penyandang _job class_ sebagai _Dragon Slayer_. Jika aku memakai _equipment_ milikku di antara kelompok… itu bisa mengundang perhatian yang tidak perlu."

Keiji setuju pada pemikiran itu, "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan menyerang dari tempat lain."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenalimu?"

" _Equipment_ baruku memiliki kelengkapan dari kaki hingga kepala, kalau kupakai beserta _helmet_ -nya, kurasa tak akan ada yang mengenali," Hajime memandang Keiji, "kau jaga Shouyou! Dia masih belum matang dan sering bertindak sembrono. Aku hanya khawatir kalau-kalau Kuroo datang lagi mengingat dia adalah penggagas kerja sama antara kota itu dan _Maou_."

Keiji mengangguk, "Kau juga jaga dirimu, Hajime- _san_."

Mereka berpisah di sana dengan Keiji kembali ke penginapan dan Hajime meninggalkan kota.

Sejak dia naik tingkat menjadi _Dragon Slayer_ , Hajime belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk melatih kekuatan barunya. Dulu saat baru menjadi _Rune Knight_ , dia butuh sampai empat bulan sebelum menguasai kemampuannya secara penuh. Sekarang dia disibukkan dengan perjalanan kesana kemari hingga hilang fokus untuk berlatih. Dia hanya sempat mencoba teknik lamanya seperti Ignition Break dan Death Bound. Sekarang dia bisa memakai dua teknik terkuatnya itu dengan lebih leluasa tanpa memberi beban berlebih pada tubuhnya.

Hajime meninggalkan kota dan menuju ke perbatasan dengan menyelinap di antara relawan yang sudah terlebih dahulu berkumpul di sana.

.

.

Perbatasan yang di tuju adalah sebuah padang rumput luas yang dipisahkan oleh sungai dangkal yang cukup lebar. Hutan rimbun pun mengelilingi tempat itu, membuat Hajime leluasa untuk menyembunyikan diri. Dari atas salah satu pohon, Hajime memandang deretan pasukan yang bersiaga di tepi sungai. Pasukan bertombak, berkuda, pemanah dan juga pada _job class_ yang berkumpul sesuai _guild_ mereka. Hajime bisa melihat rekan seperjalanannya di sana, sudah siap dengan _equipment_ mereka. Saat itu Keiji menoleh ke arahnya dan menganggukkan kepala, Hajime membalasnya, tahu benar kemampuan Keiji yang bisa melihat bahkan ke celah yang paling sempit sekali pun.

Kemudian pandangan Hajime terarah pada pasukan lain yang berdiri di seberang sungai. Pasukan berseragam serba putih dengan membawa panji perang berlambang burung elang yang mengembangkan sayapnya dengan angkuh.

Hajime tahu benar kekuatan dari pasukan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama Ushijima Wakatoshi, pria yang memiliki kekuatan juga kepintaran yang luar biasa. Dia adalah raja sekaligus jendral perang yang disegani kawan dan ditakuti lawan. Hajime sudah tak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak wilayah yang jatuh dalam kuasa tirani raja muda itu. Ushijima mungkin seusia dengan Asahi, tapi aura di sekeliling mereka sungguh bagai langit dan bumi.

Kemudian perhatian Hajime teralih pada sosok berkuda hitam di samping Ushijima. Sesuai perkiraannya, Kuroo pun ada di sana. Mengenakan _equipment_ seorang _Black Mage_ dengan tingkatan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pemegang _job class_ di dunia manusia.

Sebuah anak panah merah melesat ke udara dari pihak Ushijima, pertanda kalau pertempuran akan segera dimulai. Dan bersamaan dengan bunyi terompet, ratusan anak panah dari dua kubu melesat ke langit dan langsung menghujani wilayah itu. Para _mage_ membuat _barrier_ walau tak bisa menahan seluruh anak panah itu dan korban-korban pun berjatuhan di kedua belah pihak. Serangan itu langsung disusul oleh kompi pasukan berkuda juga pasukan berpedang yang berlari hingga aduan senjata terjadi di tengah sungai.

Air yang semula jernih dengan cepat berubah menjadi merah, bahkan langit yang semula biru pun kini tertutup oleh mendung kelabu yang suram.

Hajime masih mencari celah untuk membantu, tapi sejauh ini dia masih belum melihat bahaya yang sangat mengancam. Monster-monster yang dipanggil pun masihlah monster kelas teri yang bahkan bisa dihabisi oleh prajurit biasa. Tapi Hajime tak lengah, dia terus mengawasi Kuroo yang masih diam di atas kudanya berdampingan dengan Ushijima, jauh di belakang pasukan yang bertarung. Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh mereka, tapi Hajime yakin bukan sesuatu yang remeh.

Aroma darah menguar ke udara, membuat napas menjadi sesak.

Perhatian Hajime tetap terfokus pada Kuroo yang kini tampak tengah melakukan sesuatu. Di tangan iblis itu muncul sebuah simbol sihir dan suhu di sana seakan turun sekian derajat sekaligus.

Hajime memakai _equipment_ miliknya begitu sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingi tempat di mana Kenma berdiri.

"KENMA!"

Yang bereaksi pada suara Hajime adalah Keiji yang dengan gerakan secepat kilat menyambar tubuh Kenma tepat sebelum lingkaran sihir itu meledak dan menyisakan lubang yang dalam.

Hajime melihat Kuroo menyeringai, sama sekali tidak tampak kecewa walau sasarannya meleset. Saat itu Hajime baru menyadari kalau tempat itu kini dikelilingi lingkaran sihir hitam yang sangat besar.

"Celaka!" Hajime melompat tinggi dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi sedari tadi. Dia sedikit kehilangan kendali diri karena belum terbiasa dengan _equipment_ barunya. Hajime mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga hingga dia membuat retakan panjang di tanah dan memutus sambungan lingkaran sihir itu hingga akhirnya hilang sebelum keberadaannya disadari oleh siapa pun yang ada di sana.

Hajime mendarat tepat di depan Kuroo dan Ushijima. Dia langsung dikepung oleh pasukan berpedang yang melindungi raja mereka.

"Oya oya… Hajime- _kun_ , senang kau bergabung dengan kami," ujar Kuroo dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Hajime…" Ushijima memandang sosok berzirah hitam di hadapannya, "jadi ini yang kau katakan, Kuroo- _sama_? Jika aku mengalahkannya, aku bisa menjadi panglima perang untuk _Maou_?"

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia," Kuroo juga memandang Hajime, "jika kau bunuh pengkhianat ini, aku yakin _Maou_ - _sama_ akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka."

Hajiime menggenggam erat pedangnya, "Kau mau mengalahkanku? Hah! Majulah… Yang Mulia."

Ushijima turun dari kuda putihnya lalu mencabut sebuah pedang tipis panjang dari wadah di pinggangnya, jubah kerajaannya kini berubah menjadi _equipment_ seorang _Royal Knight_ yang didominasi warna putih dan biru, _job class_ yang dikhususkan bagi mereka yang memiliki keturunan darah biru. Kekuatan seorang _Royal Knight_ sedikit lebih kuat dari _Rune Knight_ , tapi Hajime tahu dia tak boleh meremehkannya. Terlebih Hajime bisa merasakan kekuatan kegelapan dari dalam diri Ushijima.

Setelah memberi isyarat pada pasukan penjaganya untuk mundur, Ushijima berdiri berhadapan dengan Hajime, "Akan kubawa kepalamu sebagai tropi kemenangan untuk _Maou_ - _sama_ ," Ushijima menghunus pedangnya ke leher Hajime.

Hajime menyentuhkan ujung pedangnya pada pedang putih milik Ushijima.

Tanpa komando, keduanya maju bersamaan dan saling menyerang tanpa henti. Denting suara pedang beradu terus bersahut, tenggelam di tengah deru suara peperangan. Tak puas mengandalkan kekuatan fisik, baik Hajime maupun Ushijima mulai memakai kemampuan sihir mereka. Hajime membentuk sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam pekat di tangannya dan terus memadatkan energi itu.

Mata Ushijima berkilat memandang itu, "Energi milik _Maou_ … begitu kau mati, energi itu akan menjadi milikku."

"Ambil saja… kalau kau mampu!" Hajime menghantamkan energi itu pada Ushijima, tapi serangannya tak berefek besar karena Ushijima menahan dengan energi miliknya sendiri yang berbias biru gelap, "Hah! Kau boleh juga," Hajime menyapu kaki Ushijima meski tahu serangan seperti itu bisa dielakkan dengan mudah, namun kemudian dia memutar badan dan mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas ke bawah, " **MAGNUM BREAK**!"

Ushijima melompat tinggi demi menghindari serangan Hajime, tapi tak sepenuhnya berhasil karena sebuah luka panjang menghancurkan _gauntlet_ yang melindungi lengannya dan menyayat dagingnya dalam.

Hajime tak berhenti, dia ikut melompat tinggi lalu kembali menyerang, kali ini serangannya ditahan oleh Ushijima.

"Jangan besar kepala, yang seperti ini… belum cukup!" Ushijima menendang perut Hajime sekuat tenaga.

Hajime melesat menghantam tanah yang langsung melesak sekian puluh sentimeter akibat benturan yang terjadi. Segera Hajime membentuk lapisan pelindung dengan energi sihirnya karena Ushijima datang dengan cepat dan langsung menyerangnya. Tubuh Hajime makin dalam terbenam akibat serangan Ushijima yang lebih kuat dari perkiraannya.

Energi pelindung yang dibuat Hajime hancur setelah berapa detik beradu dengan bilah tajam pedang milik Ushijima, tapi Hajime sempat berpindah posisi sebelum pedang itu mengenainya. Serangan dari Ushijima datang lagi dan Hajime nyaris telat menghindar, dia bisa merasakan hantaman keras di dadanya, namun serangan itu tertahan oleh kekuatan _equipment_ yang dia pakai.

 _Kalau aku masih pakai equipment lama… aku pasti sudah terbelah jadi dua_ , Hajime melompat beberapa meter ke belakang, sekompi pasukan pengawal raja langsung membubarkan barisan agar tak terkena imbas dari pertarungan. Hajime mengalirkan energi ke bilah pedangnya dan melesat maju untuk kembali menyerang Ushijima.

Kekuatan mereka seimbang dari segi fisik dan sihir. Satu demi satu luka tampak di tubuh Hajime juga Ushijima, tapi mereka tak berhenti. Permukaan tanah di sekeliling mereka sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat dari tiap serangan yang mereka keluarkan.

"AGH!" Hajime tersungkur jatuh saat pedang Ushijima menembus _equipment_ dan mengoyak pundak kanannya hingga darah mengucur deras.

Ushijima berdiri pongah di hadapan Hajime, "Tak seharusnya kau mengkhianati _Maou_ - _sama_ ," dia mengangkat pedangnya dan menebaskan bilah tajam mematikan itu pada Hajime.

"KHH!" dengan sisa tenaganya Hajime menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya, namun luka menganga di pundaknya membuat Hajime tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan maksimal.

"Perlawanan yang sia-sia," dari ketiadaan di hadapan Ushijima, muncullah sebuah tombak yang seluruh bagiannya berwarna biru berkilau dengan ukiran huruf-huruf kuno di ujungnya, "matilah kau!" dengan mudah Ushijima menyingkirkan pedang di tangan Hajime dan membuat bilah hitam itu terbang berputar di udara sebelum akhirnya tertancap di tanah sekian belas meter dari asalnya.

Tak punya pertahanan lain, Hajime melihat ujung tombak yang kini menyala kebiruan itu terhunus ke arahnya. Hajime memejamkan mata, siap untuk menerima serangan yang mungkin akan membunuhnya.

Akan tetapi alih-alih merasakan sakit akibat tusukan tombak, Hajime mendengar suara peluru berdesing dua kali. Hajime membuka mata dan melihat tombak milik Ushijima terdorong ke samping oleh peluru yang menyala biru, serangan khas milik Koutarou. Detik berikutnya seseorang menyambar tubuh Hajime, membawanya menjauh.

"… Keiji…"

Keiji mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna merah, _potion_ , "Minumlah! Ini akan menghentikan pendarahanmu."

Tak ragu, Hajime mengenggak habis _potion_ itu dan merasakan sakit di pundaknya sedikit berkurang. Dia memandang Ushijima yang kini melindungi diri dengan sihirnya, membuat serangan tembakan dari Koutarou tak berefek seperti yang seharusnya.

"Kau masih bisa? Butuh bantuan?"

Hajime menolak tawaran Keiji, "Ini pertarunganku…" dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Balmung yang ada begitu jauh kini telah kembali ke tangannya. Hajime memandang Keiji yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Terima kasih. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

Keiji tak kuasa menahan saat Hajime berlari menuju ke arah Ushijima.

Tabrakan energi yang luar biasa mengguncang tempat itu, tak sedikit prajurit di sana yang terkena imbasnya. Hajime menghancurkan energi pelindung Ushijima dan pedang mereka kembali beradu dengan suara nyaring.

"Sepertinya keberuntunganmu sedang bagus hari ini," Ushijima masih memegang tombak di tangan kirinya, "tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama."

Hajime melompat untuk menghindari serangan dari tombak itu. Di udara, Hajime menyimpan Balmung-nya ke dalam sarung pedang. Lalu dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, mungkin dia belum sepenuhnya menguasai kekuatan baru setelah menyerap energi _mana_ dari seekor naga, tapi Hajime sudah tahu betul penigkatan apa saja yang dialami oleh _equipment_ barunya ini….

Termasuk sepasang pedang kembar yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Balmung.

Menggenggam kedua pedang tipis dan tak seberapa panjang itu, Hajime melesat ke arah Ushijima.

Meski terkejut dengan kemunculan senjata baru milik Hajime, Ushijima bisa menahan serangan itu dengan sempurna, menahan tubuh Hajime di udara.

Sudah mengantisipasi pertahanan Ushijima, Hajime memutar badannya dan menjadikan pangkal pedang Ushijima sebagai pijakan kakinya untuk kembali melesat ke udara. Hajime melihat Ushijima menjejak kuat dan menyusulnya dan aduan senjata kembali terjadi. Dengan menggunakan dua pedang yang ringan ini, kecepatan Hajime naik sekian tingkat. Dia berhasil mendesak Ushijima hingga berhasil menghancurkan pelindung dada yang dipakai pria itu.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Hajime mengalirkan energinya ke dua buah senjata di tangannya, membuat bilah yang semula berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi hitam, " **CROSS BLOW**!"

Serangan dari Hajime telak mengenai Ushijima, membuat tubuh pria itu terdorong begitu kuatnya dan menghantam tanah dengan suara yang mengerikan, bahkan menimbulkan lubang besar dan retakan yang panjang di permukaan tanah.

Tapi perlawanan Ushijima belum selesai, walau dengan kondisi terluka parah, dia masih bisa bangkit dan menyerang Hajime dengan tekniknya. Ushijima menebas pedangnya dan menimbulkan ledakan energi yang mengarah tepat pada Hajime.

Serangan itu menghantam Hajime dengan kuat, membuatnya terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang. Tapi Hajime masih bisa berdiri walau luka-luka baru muncul di tubuhnya. Energinya semakin menipis, dia harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

Hajime menggenggam kedua senjata barunya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia melihat Ushijima melakukan hal yang sama. Ini akan jadi serangan terakhir mereka.

" **IGNITION BREAK**!"

" **BANISHING POINT**!"

Benturan dari dua serangan itu sangat dahsyat hingga membuat tubuh Hajime terdorong ke belakang akibat angin ledakan. Dia memijakkan kaki sekuat tenaga dan langsung bergerak maju begitu angin itu mereda. Dari arah berlawanan Ushijima pun bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Hajime.

Kurang dari satu detik, senjata mereka beradu, kekuatan terakhir mereka bertemu.

Sebilah pedang milik Hajime menembus tubuh Ushijima tepat di dada sedangkan tombak Ushijima merobek dalam pinggang Hajime.

Hajime mencabut pedangnya, membuat darah Ushijima membasahi _equipment_ miliknya. Terhuyung, Hajime mundur beberapa langkah akibat luka parah di pinggangnya sedangkan Ushijima masih berdiri dengan luka fatal di dadanya.

Mata Ushijima memandang tajam pada Hajime, "Kau… memiliki kegelapan sejati dalam dirimu, tapi kau mengkhianati dia yang telah memberikan kekuatan itu padamu?" tubuh Ushijima limbung dan dia bertumpu pada tombaknya, "kau membuang kesempatan untuk menguasai dunia ini."

"Aku tidak perlu tujuan sekecil itu," Hajime merasakan darah mengalir semakin deras dari lukanya, "yang aku inginkan hanya kembali pada kehidupan kami yang dulu. Kau tahu, tanpa racun yang dibisikkan oleh iblis itu," Hajime melirik pada Kuroo yang masih duduk tenang di atas kuda dengan seringai yang menyebalkan, "aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini dan kembali padanya."

" _Maou_ - _sama_ tidak membutuhkan orang lemah sepertimu."

"Jangan bicara seperti kau mengenalnya," Hajime menyiagakan kembali kedua pedangnya meski sekujur tubuhnya berontak pada keputusan itu, "TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Dengan satu tebasan, Hajime pun memenggal kepala Ushijima dan akhirnya sosok raja tiran itu pun jatuh berdebam ke tanah, tak lagi bernyawa.

Tak buang waktu untuk merayakan kemenangannya, Hajime langsung menoleh ke tempat di mana Kuroo berada, sayangnya, pelana kuda di sana telah kosong dan sosok Kuroo tak tampak di mana pun.

"Sial!" umpat Hajime. Tapi dia tak punya waktu untuk mencari Kuroo karena dia sadar kalau sisa prajurit di sana yang menyaksikan kematian raja mereka sudah siap untuk menyerang Hajime bersamaan.

Sadar diri kalau dia sudah kepayahan, Hajime pun memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia melompat tinggi keluar dari kepungan para prajurit lalu dia pun masuk ke dalam hutan, bersembunyi diantara pepohonan rapat, terhindar dari pandangan manusia biasa. Hajime melepas _equipment_ miliknya dan duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan. Dia memakai waktu ini untuk sedikit memulihkan diri sampai deru suara peperangan mereda.

.

#

.

"Hajime- _san_ , minum ini!"

Hajime menerima gelas dari Keiji yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau dengan aroma menyengat.

"Aone- _san_ menyuruhmu menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk."

Hajime mengerutkan keningnya mencium aroma dari cairan di dalam gelas.

"Kurasa aroma dan rasanya tak senikmat coklat hangat, tapi itu akan membantumu memulihkan diri. Aku sudah merasakannya sendiri," ujar Keiji.

Akhirnya Hajime menghabiskan isi gelas itu dalam sekali teguk. Rasa pahit yang luar biasa dengan aneh membuat tubuhnya terasa nyaman, "… Bagaimana di bawah?"

"Ah…" Keiji berdiri di dekat jendela, "selain sibuk mengurus para korban, sepertinya kabar kemunculan seorang _Dragon Slayer_ sekarang menjadi cerita yang hangat diperbincangkan. Siapa orang di balik _equipment_ itu dan berhasil menumbangkan Raja Ushijima? Dari mana dan untuk apa dia datang? Kenapa setelahnya dia menghilang? Itu jadi perdebatan seru sekali di bawah. Kau mau bergabung, Hajime- _san_?"

Hajime memandang Keiji yang walau wajahnya tetap tampak datar seperti biasa, Hajime tak bisa abai pada sudut bibirnya yang sedikit tertarik ke atas, "… Aku tak tahu kau punya selera humor juga, Keiji."

"Hm… Bokuto- _san_ bilang selera humorku cukup bagus."

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena suara ketukan di pintu yang terbuka setelah Hajime memberi izin. Shouyou mengintip dari sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ano… Iwaizumi- _senpai_ sudah baikan?"

Hajime memandang sosok mungil yang mungkin orang lain pikir masih berusia lima atau enam belas tahun, "Aku sudah baikan. Ramuan dari Takanobu sangat membantu."

Shouyou tersenyum lebar, "Syukurlah. Tadi kau kembali dengan luka yang parah sekali."

"Bukan luka yang akan membunuhku," Hajime sepenuhnya abai pada Keiji yang menyamarkan suara tawanya dengan batuk yang jelas sekali dipaksakan, "bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Yang lain juga…"

Akhirnya Shouyou masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu, "Aku baik-baik saja. Luka parahku cuma di sini," dia menunjukkan lengan kanannya yang terbeban perban, "yang lain juga tidak terluka parah. Kageyama terluka di kepala dan Kenma sedikit kelelahan karena terlalu banyak memakai sihir.

"Lalu… teman Aone- _san_ tadi bilang kalau sementara kita tak bisa meninggalkan kota karena pasukan dari Raja Ushijima masih menjaga perbatasan. Padahal raja mereka sudah mati… bukannya menyerah malah tetap ngotot berperang."

Hajime mau tak mau memikirkan campur tangan Kuroo. Iblis itu tak mungkin hanya diam saja setelah pion pentingnya tumbang. Hajime selalu tahu kalau Kuroo tak pernah berhenti berpikir dan apapun rencananya, itu akan membawa bahaya.

"Bokuto- _san_ sudah mengirim surat pada Raja Asahi untuk meminta bantuan. Kita hanya perlu mempertahankan kota ini satu atau dua minggu lagi."

Hajime memandang wajah Keiji dan Shouyou. Dia sadar benar keberadaannya akan selalu ada dalam pengawasan _Maou_. Setiap langkahnya akan membawa bencana bagi tempat tujuannya.

"Hajime- _san_."

Suara Keiji membuat Hajime menoleh.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ada atau tak ada kau di sini, kota ini tetap ada dalam bahaya. _Maou_ memang selalu mengincar tempat dengan kekuatan militer besar dan kota ini adalah salah satunya," ujar Keiji, "lagipula dengan adanya kau di sini, kekuatan tempur kita meningkat drastis. Iya kan, Shouyou?"

"Hah?!" kaget karena mendadak ditanyai, Shouyou jadi tergagap, "I-itu benar, Iwaizumi- _senpai_! Kalau tidak ada _senpai_ , si raja kejam itu pasti akan menghancurkan kota ini dalam semalam. T-tapi Iwaizumi- _senpai_ berhasil mengalahkannya. Itu keren! Hebat!"

Tak pernah terbiasa dengan Shouyou yang bisa memuji orang dengan begitu semangat dan begitu tulus, Hajime hanya diam, sekali lagi abai pada reaksi dari Keiji yang kembali batuk-batuk walau jelas palsunya.

"Kalau begitu Iwaizumi- _senpai_ istirahat saja dulu! Perlu aku antarkan makanan untukmu?" tawar Shouyou.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa ambil sendiri nanti."

"Umm… baiklah. Sampai nanti, _senpai_ , Keiji- _san_ ," dan Shouyou pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Hajime berdiri walau sedikit terhuyung.

"Kau mau kemana, Hajime- _san_?"

"Aku mau memeriksa kondisi pertahanan kota."

Keiji mendahului Hajime ke pintu, menahan langkah pemuda itu, "Kau masih harus istirahat! Kau kehilangan banyak darah dan lukamu belum pulih."

"Serangan bisa datang kapan pun, kalau kita lengah, entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kuroo."

"… Aku tahu kau cemas. Tapi memaksakan diri seperti ini bukan jalan keluar. Kalau kau malah terkapar saat ada serangan, itu lebih merugikan. Lagipula para pengguna sihir sudah mengerahkan anggotanya untuk memperkuat pertahanan sihir di tembok utama.

"Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, atau aku akan minta Aone- _san_ untuk membuatkan ramuan supaya kau tidak bangun sampai besok."

Mereka beradu pandang sejenak sampai akhirnya Hajime mengalah dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

Tampak puas, Keiji membuka pintu kamar, "Aku akan kembali nanti dan membawakan makan untukmu."

Pintu kamar pun tertutup, meninggalkan Hajime sendiri di dalam kamar. Dia merebahkan diri, sedikit meringis karena rusuknya terasa nyeri. Untuk sejenak dia diam di tempat tidur, mendengarkan kebisingan kota di luar sana. Suasana masih terasa berat dan mencekam, kota ini masih ada dalam bahaya. Entah apa yang direncanakan Kuroo, tapi Hajime sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan lingkaran sihir hitam yang muncul di medan perang tadi. Meski dia bisa memutus lingkaran itu, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang terlewat. Sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

Tak tenang, akhirnya Hajime memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari pada diam percuma di kamar.

Berjalan dengan memegangi bagian rusuknya, Hajime meninggalkan penginapan yang sementara juga berfungsi sebagai balai pengobatan bagi prajurit yang terluka. Tertatih dia menyusuri jalanan kota yang dipenuhi oleh prajurit-prajurit dan juga para pemegang _job class_ yang bersiaga mengatur persediaan senjata dan makanan yang disumbang dari istana dan juga warga sekitar.

Saat melewati tempat yang sedikit sepi, tak sengaja Hajime melihat Keiji sedang bersama Koutarou, dan tak hanya sekedar bersama, mereka berdua berdiri sedikit tersamar di balik kereta yang memuat persenjataan. Dari tempatnya berdiri Hajime bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Koutarou merangkul pinggang Keiji, membawa pemuda itu merapat padanya sebelum mereka berdua berbagi satu ciuman yang tak singkat. Kedua tangan Keiji melingkar di leher Koutarou, tampak jelas kalau dia enggan mengakhiri sentuhan itu.

Kaki Hajime bergerak mendahului perintah dari otaknya, dia memutar badannya dan bergegas menjauh dari sana. Hajime mengepalkan tangan seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa sampai detik ini aku masih merindukanmu?_

"Tooru…."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Di hari ke-tiga belas, pasukan Raja Asahi akhirnya tiba tepat di saat pertahanan kota ini semakin melemah. Pasukan dari pihak lawan sama sekali belum mundur, bahkan mereka semakin masuk melewati garis perbatasan. Tapi dengan datangnya puluhan ribu bala tentara pimpinan Asahi, mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk menang.

Hajime sekali lagi hadir di balairung istana sebagai salah satu anggota kelompok sang anak dalam ramalan. Sejauh ini dia masih bisa menjaga rahasia tentang _job class_ -nya sebagai seorang _Dragon Slayer_ dan berhasil menyusup di tengah peperangan untuk kemudian menghilang tanpa terdeteksi sampai-sampai rumor yang kini beredar adalah bahwa _Dragon Slayer_ yang selalu muncul itu adalah roh dari leluhur tanah ini yang datang untuk membantu mereka. Sekali lagi Hajime harus menuli-butakan indranya pada Keiji yang jelas-jelas tampak geli dan Bokuto yang tertawa tanpa sungkan.

"Ohoho… kau sudah bertambah dewasa sekarang, Asahi! Senang melihatmu di sini."

Hajime berdiri di salah satu pilar besar di aulaluas itu dan melihat pimpinan istana ini, Raja Nekomata, menepuk-nepuk pundak Raja Asahi yang hanya bisa pasrah. Nekomata adalah seorang priaparuh baya bertubuh tambun tapi wajahnya memancarkan segala kharisma seorang pimpinan. Raja yang begitu dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Meski beliau bukan seorang petarung tangguh, tapi Raja Nekomata memiliki kemampuan strategi yang luar biasa. Kota ini mampu bertahan selama ini semua karena strategi yang dipikirkan oleh sang Raja.

"Daichi dan Koushi juga, lama tak bertemu kalian masih tetap sama mesra. Sekali-sekali aku ingin lihat kalian marahan."

"Jangan mengharapkan hal yang mustahil, Yang Mulia," ujar Daichi.

Hajime sepenuh hati memandang ke arah lain saat Daichi menoleh ke arahnya.

Setelah itu mereka pun segera membahas tentang apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini. Pihak musuh mulai memanggil monster-monster kegelapan dengan kekuatan besar. _Wyvern_ , _Wraith_ hingga penghuni dasar air terdalam, _Siren_.

Jumlah kekuatan sudah berkurang drastis namun tekanan dari pihak musuh masih belum bisa dibendung. Mereka butuh kekuatan sihir besar untuk pertahanan, karena itulah sejak dua hari lalu, Shouyou diutus untuk kembali menemui sang _Oracle_ untuk meminta bantuan. Meski sambil bersungut dan menggerutu, Shouyou akhirnya berangkat dengan didampingi oleh Tobio dan Takanobu. Jika tak ada halangan, mereka akan kembali esok hari.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pathway © aicchan**

 **AU RPG STYLE – Based on Haikyuu Quest but not quiet the same**

 **Ditujukan sebagai entry untuk challenge milik Ambudaff**

 **World Book & Copyright Day Challenge**

 **#WBCDChallenge**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hajime melangkah menyusuri koridor istana yang penuh oleh orang berlalu lalang dengan urusan ini itu. Situasi perang seperti ini membuat semua orang jadi tegang, bukan sesuatu yang aneh kalau lawan yang dihadapi adalah salah satu kekuatan militer terbesar di dunia yang disokong oleh kegelapan.

Langkah Hajime terhenti saat melihat sosok seorang anak kecil yang mungkin masih berumur lima atau enam tahun ada di persimpangan koridor, tampak kebingungan dan seperti hendak menangis. Hajime menghampiri anak itu dan berlutut di depannya, "Kau tersesat?"

Anak itu tampak terkejut dan mundur selangkah.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Hajime lagi.

"… _Tou_ … _chan_ … dan _Otou_ - _san_ …"

Hajime mengerutkan keningnya. _Tou-chan dan Otou-san? Bukan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?_ , "… Oke… baiklah. Siapa nama mereka? Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

Anak itu menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya, "Daichi _Otou-san_ … Koushi _Tou-chan_ …"

Kali ini Hajime benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi anak itu, membuat Hajime sedikit panik.

"O-oke. Aku temani kau cari mereka. Jadi jangan menangis!" Hajime berdiri dan menepuk kepala anak itu, "siapa namamu?"

"Chikara," ujar si anak, " _ji_ - _san_ kenal dengan mereka?"

Hampir saja Hajime menjitak kepala bocah kecil itu andai dia tak bisa menahan diri, "Ya—aku kenal mereka… dan panggil aku _nii_ - _san_. Aku belum setua itu untuk kau panggil _ji_ - _san_. Ayo! Kurasa mereka masih ada di balairung."

Membiarkan Chikara berjalan di belakangnya, Hajime kembali ke balairung yang letaknya cukup jauh. Sesekali dia menoleh dan melihat Chikara setengah berlari untuk mengimbangi langkahnya, jadilah Hajime menggendong anak itu supaya waktunya tak terbuang sia-sia.

"Ah! Chikara!"

Hajime berhenti di taman yang menuju ke balairung. Dia melihat sosok Koushi dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

" _Tou_ - _chan_!" Chikara merosot dari gendongan Hajime dan berlari menuju ke arah Koushi lalu langsung memeluk pria berwajah kalem itu.

"Chikara, kau membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau keluar dari kamarmu?"

Chikara memeluk kaki Koushi, jelas sekali kalau sedang menangis.

"Aku menemukan dia di dekat gudang persenjataan. Sepertinya dia tersesat."

Koushi mengusap kepala Chikara dengan lembut tapi dia memandang Hajime, "Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarnya kemari."

Hajime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Matanya otomatis terarah pada kaki Koushi. Sejak mereka bertemu lagi, Hajime sama sekali tak merasakan aura permusuhan dari Koushi. Senyum pria itu tulus, tanpa dusta. Namun itu makin membuat Hajime merasa bersalah.

"Chikara, kau juga harus berterima kasih."

Chikara menoleh, tangan mungilnya mencengkram baju Koushi erat, "Terima kasih, _nii_ - _san_."

Kemudian Hajime pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke penginapan. Di gerbang istana, Hajime melihat Keiji sedang berbincang dengan Koutarou dan Daichi.

"Hajime- _san_ , kau mau kembali ke penginapan?" tanya Keiji.

Berusaha tak membuat kontak mata dengan Daichi, Hajime mengangguk pada Keiji.

"Kalau begitu aku juga kembali ke sana. Bokuto- _san_ , Daichi- _san_ , sampai nanti."

Bersama dengan Keiji, Hajime menuruni ratusan anak tangga di gerbang istana yang mengarah ke kota.

"Kau jadi keluar untuk mengawasi situasi?" tanya Hajime.

"Ya. Mungkin dua tiga jam lagi, menunggu beberapa anggota lain dari _guild_. Kau sendiri?"

"Tetap siaga di tempat, kurasa. Aku tak mau bergerak sembarangan saat Daichi ada di sini."

Keiji tak perlu bertanya kenapa. Keiji juga tak bisa menyalahkan penolakan dari Daichi atas kehadiran Hajime yang menyebabkan Koushi kehilangan sebelah kakinya. Namun Keiji berharap… semoga nanti… perlahan… Daichi bisa menerima Hajime.

.

Malam sudah meraja, separuh pasukan di bawah komando Daichi sudah menuju ke garis depan untuk memperkuat pertahanan. Keiji berdiri di atap penginapan, mengawasi sekeliling kota dan kompi-kompi patroli yang tak berhenti bergerak. Dia tak merasakan energi kegelapan selain milik Hajime, jadi setidaknya saat ini kota aman dari serangan monster kegelapan. Sebagian besar warga kota sudah diungsikan ke gua besar yang ada di bawah istana. Wanita, anak-anak dan orang lanjut usia aman di sana.

"Akaashi."

Menoleh, Keiji melihat Koutarou di belakangnya, "Bokuto- _san_."

"Tugas patroliku selesai dan aku dapat waktu istirahat beberapa jam. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah… kurasa kompi patroli melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik," Keiji membiarkan Koutarou memeluknya erat, "Bokuto- _san_ …"

Koutarou memeluk tubuh Keiji. Di masa perang seperti ini, mereka kehabisan waktu untuk menikmati momen kebersamaan. Ini rasanya lebih menyiksa daripada saat Keiji harus pergi berbulan-bulan lamanya demi mengemban misi dari _guild_.

"Bokuto- _san_?"

"Nnn… sebentar lagi."

Keiji menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Bokuto. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan khusus selama lebih dari lima tahun, sejak Keiji 'dipindahtugaskan' dari _guild_ pusat ke _guild_ yang ada di kota di mana Koutarou tinggal. Awalnya Keiji merasa tidak cocok dengan Koutarou karena sifat mereka yang berbeda, namun semakin kenal, Keiji melihat banyak sisi positif pada pemuda itu. Koutarou selalu jujur, penuh semangat, ramah dan kehadirannya bisa membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup.

Lambat laun mereka pun berteman, bersahabat, hingga akhirnya Keiji menerima saat Koutarou memintanya untuk mengisi tempat istimewa di hatinya.

"Keiji…"

Seperti sudah menjadi kode di antara mereka, saat salah satu memanggil dengan nama kecil, artinya mereka butuh sedikit waktu untuk mengasingkan diri dari laju dunia.

Keduanya pun melompat turun dari atap tanpa kesulitan sama sekali dan masuk ke dalam penginapan. Saat berjalan menuju tangga, Keiji menoleh ke arah sudut ruangan di mana Hajime duduk seorang diri.

Koutarou berhenti karena Keiji juga tidak melangkah, "Ada apa?" dia lalu memandang ke arah yang sama, "Ah… dia mojok lagi seperti itu."

Melihat Hajime, Keiji jadi teringat percakapan mereka kemarin. Saat Keiji menyadari kalau Hajime memergokinya tengah berciuman dengan Koutarou. Awalnya Keiji mengira langkah tergesa Hajime pergi dari tempat itu karena dia tak suka, atau bahkan jijik dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Namun dugaan Keiji salah. Saat mereka bicara di salah satu tempat makan di kota, Hajime mengatakan kalau dia memiliki hubungan yang sama seperti Keiji dan Koutarou.

Keiji bertanya siapa yang mengisi hati Hajime, dan saat itu Keiji merasa kalau dia sudah menusukkan belati di luka yang masih berdarah begitu melihat senyum di wajah Hajime. Barulah Keiji mengerti apa arti kehampaan dalam bola mata Hajime. Luka dalam yang membias sana kini tak lagi menyisakan tanya bagi Keiji.

Hajime dan _Maou_ … bukan hanya sekedar teman kecil belaka.

"Akaashi?"

Suara Koutarou menyadarkan Keiji dari lamunannya.

"Kau mau temani dia?"

Keiji meraih jemari Koutarou dan menggenggamya erat, "… Tidak… aku ingin bersamamu…"

.

Udara dingin sedikit membuat Keiji bergidik. Refleks dia merapat pada Koutarou yang memeluknya erat sedari tadi. Pemuda itu tertidur pulas dengan rambutnya tergerai turun berantakan, beda dengan penampilannya yang biasa. Keiji menikmati kehangatan dalam dekapan Koutarou, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak teratur.

Suara kota masih terdengar di luar, para prajurit yang mempersiapkan diri untuk bergantian patroli, kereta barang dari garis depan yang datang mengambil pasokan makanan dan obat-obatan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Suara Koutarou datang bersamaan dengan usapan lembut di kepala Keiji, "kau harus istirahat selagi ada waktu. Kita tak tahu kapan penyerangan besar-besaran akan dimulai."

"Tidak mengantuk," Keiji menikmati belaian Koutarou di kepalanya.

"Kau memikirkan tentang Hajime?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Keiji terkejut.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak curiga kok, aku tahu kalian hanya berteman biasa. Tapi… rasanya ini kali pertama kau sampai peduli sekali pada orang lain," Koutarou memainkan helai rambut Keiji, "apa yang membuatnya berbeda?"

Keiji memejamkan matanya, "Hajime- _san_ … karena dia seorang diri. Tapi kesendiriannya berbeda dengan kita. Mungkin kau dan aku yatim piatu sejak kecil karena perang, namun kita memilki 'keluarga', di _guild_ , mau pun di istana. Hajime- _san_ tidak seperti itu," Keiji memeluk pinggang Koutarou, semakin merapatkan diri, "dia tidak menemukan tempatnya di mana pun. Hidup dengan menyembunyikan jati diri seperti itu… menyakitkan."

Mereka tak bersuara lagi, hanya menikmati kehangatan yang jarang bisa mereka rasakan di tengah kekacauan peperangan.

Suara lonceng dari jam kota mengejutkan mereka, lonceng itu berdetang empat kali, menandakan fajar akan segera datang.

Mendengar itu, Koutarou beranjak duduk setelah mengecup kening Keiji.

"Kau pergi sekarang?"

Koutarou turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, "Kau mau bergabung?"

"Tidak," Keiji pun duduk, membiarkan selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya jatuh ke pangkuan, "aku pergi setelah Shouyou kembali."

"Ah… baiklah. Semoga dia berhasil membujuk _oracle_ itu untuk membantu kita," Koutarou menata rambutnya setelah selesai berpakaian, "kalau kau senggang, sebaiknya temani si Hajime itu. Dia hanya terlihat santai saat bersamamu… juga dengan Takanobu," Koutarou membungkuk dan mengecup kening Keiji, "aku pergi dulu."

"Um… jangan buat kekacauan di sana!"

Koutarou hanya terseyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

Kemudian Keiji juga meninggalkan kasur yang nyaman dan memunguti pakaiannya. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum keluar kamar.

Penghuni penginapan pun berganti. Di lantai dasar Keiji lihat prajurit yang baru kembali dari garis depan langsung menuju kamar kosong, tak peduli di mana yang penting mereka bisa beristirahat. Sebaliknya prajurit yang akan berangkat, sudah siap dengan perlengkapan mereka. Tak sedikit yang bergerak dengan menggigit roti yang disediakan dari dapur penginapan. Mereka tak bisa membuang waktu percuma hanya untuk makan dengan tenang.

Keiji mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Hajime masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Dia pun menghampiri pemuda itu, "Kau tidak istirahat, Hajime- _san_?" tanya Keiji seraya duduk berhadapan dengan Hajime.

Jawaban dari Hajime hanyalah gelengan singkat.

Tak memaksa Hajime untuk bicara, Keiji pun diam memandang sosok di hadapannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Koutarou, semakin lama Hajime tampak semakin menarik diri. Sekali dua kali memang Keiji lihat Hajime bertukar kata dengan Takanobu, itu pun dengan durasi yang kelewat singkat. Dengan anggota kelompok yang lain, hanya Shouyou yang tampak dekat, atau lebih tepatnya, bersedia mendekati Hajime. Selebihnya, Hajime dianggap antara ada dan tiada.

Saat itu, mata Keiji mengarah ke cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Hajime, cincin berukir naga itu berpedar redup, "Hajime- _san_ … cincinmu…"

Hajime memandang cincin yang tak pernah lepas dari jarinya. Wajahnya seketika berubah pucat dan Hajime menyambar Balmung yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding.

"Hajime- _san_ , tunggu!" Keiji menyusul Hajime yang tergesa keluar dari penginapan. Di luar, Hajime langsung melompat tinggi dan mendarat di atap kemudian dengan ringannya melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Keiji mengikuti Hajime yang sudah ada jauh di depannya, "Hajime- _san_!"

Keiji selalu tahu Hajime memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi, tapi dia tak pernah benar-benar tahu kalau hjime juga memiliki kecepatan yang melebihi dirinya, salah satu _Master_ _Assassin_ yang tercepat di dunia.

Mereka melompati tembok kota dan segera berlari menyusuri padang rumput di tepian danau, terus berlari menuju wilayah perbatasan. Keiji melihat Hajime memakai _equipment_ miliknya, jadi dia pun memakai perlengkapannya kemudian mensejajari langkah Hajime. Hajime menarik keluar pedangnya dan dia menggerakannya dengan melingkar. Kemudian beberapa meter di hadapan mereka muncul sebuah portal kegelapan yang membuat Keiji terkejut.

Tak pernah ada dalam pengetahuannya kalau seorang _Dragon Slayer_ bisa membuat portal teleportasi. _Mungkin itu kemampuan yang dia dapat dari kegelapan,_ batin Keiji.

Mereka masuk ke dalam portal itu dan langsung sampai ke dalam hutan yang harusnya masih butuh waktu seharian untuk mencapainya. Dua pemuda itu melompati pohon demi pohon tanpa henti hingga sampai ke perkemahan prajurit di garis depan. Namun yang mereka lihat di sana sungguh berbeda dari apa yang mereka ingat. Tak ada tenda-tenda yang berdiri, tak ada tiang-tiang obor yang menerangi. Semua rata dengan tanah yang menghitam. Asap pekat membumbung tinggi dari api yang melalap tenda dan juga tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang bergeletakan, menguar bau yang membuat mual. Keiji refleks menutup hidung dengan telapak tangannya, tak tahan akan bau yang menyengat ini.

"Kau…"

Keiji memandang Hajime yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, dia melihat tangan Hajime terkepal rapat dan bergetar. Lalu pandangan Keiji beralih pada sosok yang berdiri di antara mayat-mayat prajurit yang sudah tidak bisa dideskripsikan bagaimana bentuknya.

Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat gelap dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, berikut jubahnya yang berkibar ringan. Wajahnya ternoda percikan darah dari korban-korbannya dan darah segar masih menetes di jemarinya. Entah sudah berapa nyawa yang melayang di tangan itu.

Dari sosoknya terasa kegelapan yang sangat pekat, begitu mengerikan hingga membuat bulu kuduk Keiji meremang. Kegelapan ini bahkan lebih dalam dari kegelapan milik Kuroo. Berarti yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah…

 _Maou_.

Keiji tanpa sadar melangkah mundur saat sosok _Maou_ itu menoleh.

Alih-alih ekspresi menyeramkan, _Maou_ itu justru tersenyum cerah, hingga jika mata biasa memandangnya, dia akan tampak seperti pemuda tampan biasa.

"Ah! Yahooo~ Iwa- _chan_. Lama tidak bertemu, kau tampak sehat. Aku senang," sang _Maou_ melambaikan tangannya, abai pada pemandangan mengerikan di sana, "kenapa kau diam saja, Iwa- _chan_? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku? Aku sudah repot-repot keluar dari istana untuk mencarimu, tapi kau malah cemberut seperti itu," kali ini _Maou_ menggembungkan pipinya, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk andai saja tak ada bayang kegelapan di belakangnya.

"Kau… KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG INI?!"

Keiji tersentak mendengar suara Hajime yang begitu kencang.

Wajah _Maou_ berubah sedih, "Kau tanya kenapa? Mereka menyerang prajuritku, bahkan membunuh salah satu pion pentingku, wajar kan kalau aku membalas. Kenapa kau marah, Iwa- _chan_?"

"YANG MEMBUNUH RAJA SIALAN ITU ADALAH AKU! TAK USAH BERPURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU!"

"TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK PADAKU, IWA- _CHAN_!" seru _Maou_ , wajahnya berubah kesal, "Kau ini kenapa, Iwa- _chan_? Dulu kau juga benci kan pada manusia-manusia yang datang menyerang istana? Kau selalu melindungiku dari mereka, tapi kenapa sekarang kau berpihak pada makhluk-makhluk rendah itu?"

"DIAM!"

Keiji berjengit merasakan luapan amarah dalam suara Hajime yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah _Maou_.

Saat itu dari kehampaan di samping _Maou_ , muncullah sosok Kuroo.

"Kurorin, kau sudah selesai?"

Meski tampak agak sebal dengan panggilan dari _Maou_ , Kuroo mempertahankan senyumnya yang seperti sudah tercetak permanen di wajahnya, "Sudah, _Maou_ - _sama_. Kita bisa mulai kapanpun," pandangan Kuroo beralih, "jadi bagaimana dengan dia? Sudah kau ajak dia kembali?"

 _Maou_ menggembungkan pipinya, "Iwa- _chan_ tetap bersikeras membela manusia-manusia tidak berguna itu."

Kuroo memandang Hajime, "Ya—kalau begitu tinggal hancurkan saja, _Maou_ - _sama_. Nanti dia akan mengerti siapa yang sebenarnya dia butuhkan," Kuroo menepuk-nepuk kepala sang _Maou_ seperti memperlakukan anak kecil.

"Hmm? Kau pikir begitu, Kurorin?" _Maou_ berkacak pinggang, "Baiklah," dia memandang Hajime, "Iwa- _chan_! Kalau kau tetap bersikeras tak mau kembali, aku akan terus membuat orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu menderita." Kedua tangan _Maou_ terangkat dan seketika tempat itu dipenuhi oleh energi kegelapan yang luar biasa.

Keiji jatuh berlutut dan mencengkram dadanya. Terasa sesak… dia tidak bisa bernapas.

"Keiji!" Hajime berdiri di samping Keiji dan dia menghujamkan Balmung ke tanah. Kemudian di sekeliling mereka terbentuklah sekat pelindung, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Keiji mengangguk dan mengatur lagi napasnya. Lalu dia melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh _Maou_. Dari tubuhnya keluar kegelapan yang begitu pekat hingga membentuk seperti kabut yang langsung menyelimuti tempat itu, melahap tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa, menyerap darah yang membasahi tanah.

Telinga Keiji menangkap suara mantra kuno yang begitu mengerikan. Indra Keiji menangkap pergerakan dari luar pelindung milik Hajime. Dia melihat mayat-mayat yang semula tergeletak di tanah perlahan bangkit dan menggeluarkan suara geraman seperti binatang buas.

 _Undead_ , pikir Keiji.

Pasukan mayat hidup yang bergerak karena energi kegelapan, hanya dipenuhi nafsu membunuh dan haus darah. Pasukan seperti ini pernah meluluhlantakkan satu kerajaan hanya dalam waktu semalam.

"Sial!" Umpat Hajime, "harusnya aku tahu dia akan melakukan hal ini."

Keiji berdiri dan menyiagakan senjatanya.

"Nah, Iwa- _chan_ ," _Maou_ melayang bersama Kuroo, "aku menunggumu di istana."

Setelah itu sosok dua iblis di sana menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hajime- _san_? Makhluk seperti ini tak akan bisa dimusnahkan tanpa bantuan dari sihir cahaya."

Hajime pun tak tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Kekuatannya sendiri berasal dari kegelapan dan Keiji jelas tak memiliki kemampuan sihir.

Mereka berdua memandang bagaimana ratusan mayat hidup itu mulai bergerak terseok menyeret tubuh yang telah mati. Tak hanya itu, dari dalam tanah pun muncul jasad-jasad yang sudah separuh membusuk bergabung dengan pasukan _undead_ di sana.

"Harusnya aku tahu si Kuroo merencanakan semua ini sejak awal. Lingkaran sihir sebesar itu tak mungkin bisa hancur dengan mudah."

Keiji menepuk pundak Hajime, "Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke kota dan memberitahu situasi ini sebelum terlambat."

Hajime menarik napas panjang lalu dia pun mencabut pedangnya, membuat pelindung di sekeliling mereka menghilang. Lalu mereka melompat dan mendarat di salah satu batang pohon yang tinggi. Sekali lagi Hajime membuat portal dan mereka pun kembali ke tepian danau dekat dengan kota.

Keiji melihat pasukan kerajaan sudah berangkat menuju garis depan. Dia pun segera mengubah arah dan menghampiri Koutarou yang duduk di punggung seekor kuda berwarna coklat di barisan terdepan, bersebelahan dengan Daichi.

"Bokuto- _san_!"

Mendengar suara Keiji, Koutarou menghentikan laju kudanya, "Akaashi? Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu?" dia melihat Hajime berhenti jauh di belakang Keiji tanpa _equipment_ miliknya.

"Bokuto- _san_ , Daichi- _san_ , kalian harus kembali!" Keiji pun menjelaskan singkat tentang apa yang terjadi di garis depan. Wajah Koutarou dan Daichi pun berubah sepucat Keiji, "kita butuh sihir dengan elemen cahaya yang kuat. Apa Shouyou belum kembali dari tempat _oracle_?"

"Belum ada kabar darinya," ujar Daichi, "kalau memang pasukan _undead_ menunggu di depan sana… kita harus atur ulang strategi," dia pun memberi perintah pada pasukan untuk berbalik arah, "aku akan langsung ke istana dan memberitahukan hal ini pada Raja Asahi dan Raja Nekomata. Kalian beritahukan ini pada pasukan yang lain!" Daichi pun memacu kudanya dengan kencang kembali ke gerbang kota.

Keiji memberi isyarat pada Hajime supaya pemuda itu juga kembali ke kota.

Ini akan jadi hari penentuan, apakah mereka akan bertahan, atau kota ini akan rata dengan tanah.

.

Sampai di Istana, semua pejabat tinggi baik militer maupun politik berkumpul di balairung untuk membahas strategi menghadapi pasukan _undead_ yang akan mencapai tempat ini kurang dari sehari.

Sedang serius menyimak rapat darurat itu, Keiji melihat Hajime menyelinap keluar. Keiji pun mengikuti pemuda itu sampai mereka tiba di taman dekat gerbang istana. Di sana Keiji melihat Hajime duduk di tepian kolam yang berisi puluhan ikan koi.

"Hajime- _san_?"

Keiji berdiri di depan Hajime yang menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam, kedua tangannya terkepal rapat di lututnya. Ada getaran di sana yang tertangkap jelas oleh mata Keiji.

"Haji—" suara Keiji tercekat di tenggorokannya saat dia melihat tetes air mata menitik di punggung tangan Hajime. Tangis yang sunyi seperti ini terasa menyakitkan. Tak menemukan kata untuk menghibur Hajime, Keiji membungkukkan badan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Hajime, membiarkan pemuda itu meluapkan emosi yang sudah tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata belaka.

Yang Keiji tahu… tak akan ada yang bisa mengisi kehampaan dalam jiwa Hajime.

.

#

.

Hajime memandang langit-langit kamar di penginapan. Atas paksaan Keiji, Hajime berbaring untuk menenangkan diri setelah sedikit merasa lega setelah tadi dia menangis sampai puas. Beban yang ada di pundaknya terasa lebih ringan. Hajime bersyukur dia bertemu dengan Keiji, satu-satunya yang menerima dia apa adanya, menerima kegelapan dalam dirinya.

Menghela napas panjang, Hajime beranjak duduk dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Dia sudah menyiakan dua jam, jadi dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum pasukan _undead_ itu mencapai kota.

"Hajime- _san_?"

Hajime keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk. Dia lihat Keiji berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kupikir kau pergi lagi," Keiji baru masuk dan meletakkan semangkuk sup dan juga sepiring roti di meja, "makanlah! Shouyou sudah kembali dan dia berhasil membujuk _oracle_ itu untuk datang ke sini, jadi sekarang para pengguna sihir sudah bekerja untuk membentuk lapisan pelindung di sekeliling kota dengan bantuan sihir milik _oracle_."

Hajime duduk di kursi yang ada dekat jendela, memandang kesibukan di jalanan yang penuh dengan prajurit. Lalu dia berpaling pada Keiji, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Sudah tadi di bawah," Keiji melihat tabir yang berkilau keemasan yang perlahan mulai menyelimuti kota, "sihir milik _oracle_ benar-benar hebat. Setelah ini dia juga akan membuat tabir yang sama di batas hutan jadi para _undead_ itu akan sedikit tertahan di sana. Aku dan Bokuto- _san_ akan pergi ke titik perbatasan pelindung. Kau mau ikut?"

"… Baiklah. Aku akan menyusul setelah aku habiskan ini."

Keiji pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Hajime menghabiskan makanannya secepat yang dia bisa. Tak boleh ada lagi waktu yang tersia-sia. Dia juga harus memikirkan cara untuk melindungi kota ini. Dengan energi pelindung milik _oracle_ , paling tidak mereka mempunyai kesempatan tinggi untuk mempertahankan diri. Hajime meletakkan sendoknya di mangkuk yang sudah kosong, lalu dia berdiri dan menyambar pakaian luar juga pedangnya.

Sedikit tergesa Hajime berjalan meninggalkan penginapan dan menuju ke gerbang utama. Di luar seperti ini, kekuatan sang _oracle_ semakin terasa. Meski dia sangat menyebalkan, Hajime harus mengakui kalau kekuatan sihirnya sangatlah kuat.

Saat melewati sebuah toko aksesoris yang diperuntukkan bagi para pengembara, perhatian Hajime tertuju pada sebuah kalung berbandul kristal berwarna biru. Dia masuk ke dalam toko itu dan membeli kalung itu. Sepertinya bisa dia gunakan untuk sedikit membantu Shouyou jika tiba saatnya mereka berhadapan langsung dengan _Maou_.

Hajime melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gerbang utama yang sudah dipenuhi oleh pasukan yang siap berangkat.

"Hajime- _san_!"

Hajime melihat Keiji berdiri di sebelah Koutarou. Dia pun menghampiri mereka.

"Oh! Kau datang juga. Keiji bilang kau sedikit tidak enak badan tadi," kata Koutarou.

"… Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm," Koutarou berkacak pinggang, "jangan memaksakan diri! Kalau kau sampai tumbang di saat seperti ini, kekuatan kita berkurang drastis, kau tahu?!"

Hajime hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kalau kau sudah baikan, bantu kami menjaga garis depan. Mau sembunyi-sembunyi seperti biasa pun tidak apa, yang jelas kekuatanmu sangat dibutuhkan sekarang," Koutarou berkacak pinggang, "Si mungil juga akan ikut, jadi kurasa prioritas kita adalah memastikan dia selamat melewati semua ini. Cahaya yang masih tertidur dalam dirinya adalah kunci untuk mengalahkan _Maou_."

"Bokuto- _san_ …"

"Apa?"

Keiji melirik Hajime sekilas tapi ekspresi wajah pemuda itu tak berubah.

"Yang dikatakan Koutarou itu benar," Hajime mengedarkan pandangannya pada ratusan prajurit yang sudah bersiaga, "apapun yang terjadi, kita harus pastikan Shouyou selamat," Hajime melihat Daichi menjadi pimpinan dari pasukan itu, "aku pergi duluan."

"Aku ikut denganmu," ujar Keiji.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua awasi pergerakan makhluk-makhluk itu! Tapi sebisanya tetap berada di dalam batas pelindung yang akan dibuat oleh si _oracle_ itu. Kau sudah tahu batasnya kan, Akaashi?"

"Ya. Kami akan tetap ada di dalam batas. Kau tenang saja, Bokuto- _san_."

"Ya ya… aku percaya padamu," Bokuto memandang gerbang yang mulai terbuka, "sampai bertemu nanti."

Hajime bersama Keiji melompati gerbang kota tanpa kesulitan dan mereka melesat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dengan kecepatan _undead_ , kurasa mereka sudah ada di perbatasan hutan," Hajime melihat Keiji sudah memakai _equipment_ miliknya, "di mana batas pelindung yang akan dibuat?"

"Satu kilometer sebelum memasuki hutan. Pasukan kota akan butuh sekitar setengah hari sebelum mencapainya. Tapi dengan kecepatan kita, tempat itu tidak jauh lagi," Keiji memandang jauh ke depan, "kau tidak bisa memakai sihir untuk teleportasi lagi?"

Hajime menggeleng, "Sihir itu berfungsi hanya bila To— _Maou_ menginginkannya. Hanya karena itulah aku bisa pulang kembali ke istananya."

 _Pulang_ …. Keiji menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hajime yang ada di depannya pun ikut berhenti, "—Hajime- _san_ …"

Hajime memandang langit yang tidak berawan, "Pilihan apalagi yang aku punya? Tempat itu adalah satu-satunya rumah yang aku miliki."

"Hajime- _san_ … kau… tidak bermaksud untuk kembali ke sana, bukan?"

"Memang ke sana tujuan kita, kan?"

"Hajime- _san_ …"

Ada senyum di wajah Hajime meski hanya sekilas, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah berjanji akan membantu kalian dan aku tidak akan mengkhianati janjiku. Aku akan pulang… kembali padanya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kegelapan… dan jika aku tak bisa lakukan itu…"

Keiji menanti kelanjutan kalimat itu tapi Hajime tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ayo! Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu di sini."

Keduanya kembali memacu langkah mereka.

.

Malam sudah meraja saat pasukan datang ke titik yang telah ditentukan. Pelindung milik _oracle_ tampak berpedar tipis ditimpa cahaya rembulan. Hajime berdiri di cabang pohon yang cukup tinggi, kini pasukan _undead_ sudah ada di jarak pandangnya. Kegelapan menyeruak di tengah heningnya malam, membawa aroma kematian yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Seluruh pasukan sudah siap dengan senjata mereka. Para pemegang _job class_ pun sudah memakai _equipment_ dan mensiagakan diri di baris terdepan.

Hajime melihat Shouyou berdiri dekat dengan Tobio, Takanobu dan Kenma, sosok kecil yang dibalut zirah itu tampak berkonsentrasi menggenggam pedangnya. Cahaya yang terpancar dari Shouyou semakin kuat, anak itu pasti tak pernah berhenti berlatih.

Hajime mengeluarkan kalung dari dalam saku celana panjangnya. Dia memandang bandul biru di sana yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Dia menggenggam liontin itu dan mengalirkan energi miliknya, dan saat kepalan tangannya terbuka, bandul yang semula berwarna biru itu perlahan berubah menjadi hitam pekat laksana onyx.

Dia melesat turun dari tempatnya dan mendarat tak jauh dari tempat Shouyou. Hanya begitu saja Hajime sudah bisa merasakan pandangan tajam dari Tobio dan Kenma. Mengabaikan itu, Hajime memberi isyarat pada Shouyou supaya mengikutinya.

"Ada apa, Iwaizumi- _senpai_?"

Hajime memberikan kalung tadi pada Shouyou.

"Ini untukku?" Shouyou memandang kalung berbandul indah itu.

 _Dia tidak terkena efek energiku. Anak ini memang semakin kuat_ , batin Hajime. "Pakai itu! Setelah ini kita akan menghadapi kegelapan yang semakin pekat, tapi kekuatan cahaya dalam dirimu belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Kalung itu berisi sedikit energi milikku, kurasa bisa sedikit membantumu nanti."

Wajah Hinata berbinar senang, dia langsung memakai kalung itu, bersanding dengan kalung miliknya sendiri yang telah ada bersamanya sejak dia lahir, "Terima kasih, Iwaizumi- _senpai_! Aku akan menjaga kalung ini baik-baik."

Hajime memandang dua liontin yang berdampingan di dada Shouyou, liontin yang menyimpan kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Shouyou, "Selanjutnya… kuserahkan padamu, Shouyou," Hajime berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meski sosok Hajime sudah tenggelam di antara barisan pasukan yang bersiaga, Shouyou masih berdiri di tempatnya sampai Tobio menghampiri.

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu, _boge_?"

Shouyou menyentuh liontin yang diberikan Hajime padanya, "Tidak… hanya saja… rasanya seperti perpisahan. Iwaizumi- _senpai_ seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Tobio mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bicara apa? Dengan kekuatan semacam itu dia akan baik-baik saja," wajahnya masam saat mengatakan itu, "memang menyebalkan, tapi nyatanya dia yang terkuat, kan? Bahkan lebih kuat dari Daichi- _san_. Kurasa menghadapi pasukan _undead_ seperti ini bukan masalah besar untuknya."

"Um… kau pikir begitu?"

Tobio memukul kepala Shouyou, "Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dan bersiaplah! Pasukan _undead_ itu semakin dekat."

Shouyou pun mengikuti Tobio. Saat melewati Kenma, mendadak langkahnya ditahan penyihir berambut dua warna itu.

Kenma memandang liontin yang dipakai oleh Shouyou. Dia menyentuhnya sekilas dan langsung menjauhkan jarinya.

"Kenma? Kenapa?"

Pandangan Kenma beralih ke arah Hajime berjalan tadi, "… Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Shouyou."

"Hmm…"

Mereka pun kembali bersiap untuk menghadapi pertempuran yang tak akan bisa dielakkan.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, bulan yang semula tampak, kini bersembunyi di balik awan seakan enggan memandang pertempuran yang masih berlangsung. Tanah telah basah oleh darah, bau busuk menyeruak di udara, bunyi aduan pedang menjadi melodi yang mengalun di medan peperangan.

Hajime berdiri di antara tubuh _undead_ yang sudah tak berbentuk. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan _undead_ adalah menghancurkan kepala atau sebagian besar tubuh mereka. _Equipment_ i miliknya semakin lama semakin terasa berat, meski sudah menghancurkan banyak _undead_ , tapi dari tubuh-tubuh yang telah mati itu tak ada energi _mana_ yang tersisa, jadi pertarungan ini terasa lebih berat.

Sisa pasukan _undead_ sepertinya bisa ditangani tanpa bantuannya, jadi Hajime memilih untuk menjauh. Setelah kembali ke dalam lapisan pelindung milik _oracle_ , dia melepas _equipment_ -nya dan setelahnya langsung jatuh terduduk di rerumputan. Dia memejamkan mata untuk mengatur tubuhnya agar kembali normal.

"Hajime- _san_ , kau terluka?"

Suara Keiji membuat Hajime menoleh dan melihat pemuda itu di sampingnya, mengulurkan sebotol _potion_ berwarna kuning, bukan _potion_ penyembuh luka, hanya untuk mengembalikan stamina. Hajime menerima botol itu dan meminum isinya, "Aku tidak terluka. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"… Tak biasanya," Keiji berdiri, "ah—sudah berakhir. Lihat itu! Kenma dan penyihir lainnya berhasil memusnahkan sisa _undead_ yang masih bertahan."

Hajime tak berkomentar.

Tak begitu lama, Koutarou datang menenteng senapan laras panjangnya, "Hooo… enak sekali kalian sudah santai di sini."

"Tidak ada yang bersantai, Bokuto- _san_ ," ujar Keiji.

Tapi Koutarou abai. Dia malah memandang Hajime, "Kenapa kau lemas begitu? Lawan seperti ini pasti enteng untukmu."

"Aku hanya tidak dalam kondisi terbaikku," Hajime beranjak berdiri dengan menumpukan tangan di lututnya. Namun seketika dia merasa kepalanya seperti terhantam benda tumpul yang membuat tubuhnya limbung. Dia pasti akan jatuh kalau Koutarou tidak menahannya.

"Oi! Kau masih sakit? Kenapa memaksakan diri?"

Keiji menggantikan posisi Koutarou, "Biar aku bawa Hajime- _san_ ke penginapan."

"Ou… Nanti aku susul. Pastikan dia istrahat. Dan kau, Hajime! Sebelum kau pulih, aku tak mau melihatmu selain di tempat tidur. Kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan mengikatmu di sana!" Koutarou berkacak pinggang.

Diiringi ancaman super serius dari Koutarou, Keiji memapah Hajime dan membawanya kembali ke kota.

.

#

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan aroma peperangan pun akhirnya memudar. Kegiatan di kota sudah kembali seperti sedia kala walau masih tampak barisan prajurit yang bersiaga patroli rutin dengan persenjataan lengkap. Di masa itu, datanglah dua orang yang berasal dari _Cartography guild_. Mereka adalah Takeda Ittetsu, kepala _guild_ tersebut dan juga Ukai Keishin, pengawal yang sudah turun menurun menjadi pelindung bagi pimpinan _Cartography guild_. Ittetsu menerima surat SOS dari Kenji dan memutuskan untuk datang segera membawa peta dunia terlengkap yang dimiliki oleh _guild_ -nya. Tentu saja ini sangat membantu, apalagi Tsukishima masih ada di istana, yang dengan dua tiga kali bujuk rayu melibatkan bebatuan berharga, akhirnya _oracle_ itu bersedia membantu membuat portal sihir menuju istana _Maou_.

Jadi hari ini Hajime ikut bersama Shouyou juga yang lain ke istana untuk membahas masalah ini dengan tuntas. Mereka berkumpul di balairung menghadap sebuah peta dunia yang sangat besar dan juga detail., bahkan jalur sungai pun tertera dengan lengkap di sana.

"Aku sudah mempelajari tentang gambaran tempat yang muncul di ramalan Tsukihima- _sama_ ," ujar Ittetsu, pria berperawakan kecil berkacamata dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan berwajah ramah, "tempat dengan ciri seperti itu hanya ada di sini, dua gunung merah dan sebuah pohon mati," dia menunjuk ke sudut sebuah benua yang jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

Kalau ditempuh dengan cara biasa, butuh berbulan-bulan sebelum mereka mencapainya. Setelah sekali lagi bernegosiasi dengan Tsukishima, dicapailah keputusan kalau _oracle_ itu akan membuka _portal_ hingga ke wilayah yang di luar jangkauan sihir _Maou_. Dari sana mereka kira-kira butuh seminggu dengan berjalan kaki. Hajime menyerahkan cincinnya pada Tsukishima, benda itu sempat terkena sihir milik _Maou_ beberapa waktu lalu, setidaknya bisa digunakan sebagai 'penunjuk arah' saat _portal_ dibuat.

Daichi pun ditunjuk menjadi komandan utama dalam misi kali ini dan tak ada satu pun yang keberatan karena. Rapat diteruskan dengan memutuskan rute dan strategi yang akan mereka pakai untuk menyerang pusat kekuatan kegelapan di dunia.

Seusai rapat, Raja Nekomata meminta mereka semua untuk beristirahat sebaiknya. Pasukan akan diberangkatkan kurang dari satu bulan lagi. Mereka pun diminta mempersiapkan perbekalan dan persenjataan, sekaligus menunggu pasukan dari kerajaan-kerajaan sekutu yang bersedia membantu. Untuk sementara Raja Asahi akan berada di kota ini, menjadikan istana pimpinan Raja Nekomata sebagai pusat komando agar mereka tidak buang-buang waktu.

Hajime berjalan bersama Keiji dan Koutarou hendak meninggalkan istana. Langkah mereka tertahan saat suara Shouyou terdengar melengking dari belakang.

"Iwaizumi- _senpaaaaai_!" Shouyou mengatur napasnya yang terengah setelah dia berhasil menyusul, "syukurlah… terkejar…"

"Ada apa, Shouyou?" tanya Hajime.

Shouyou memandang Hajime lekat, "Anu… boleh tidak kalau aku minta kau melatihku? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berlatih sendiri. Kalau berlatih dengan teman di _guild_ , mereka tak pernah serius melawanku."

Mendapat pandangan yang begitu memohon, Hajime jadi goyah.

Saat itu Koutarou menepuk punggung Hajime kencang sekali, "Sudah sana, _senpai_ , ajari saja si mungil," Koutarou terkekeh, "aku dan Akaashi akan dengan senang hati menonton. Iya kan?" dia menoleh pada Keiji yang mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian pikir kami ini sirkus atau bagaimana?"

Keiji menepuk pundak Hajime, "Kalau kau lengah, Shouyou- _kun_ bisa melampauimu kapan pun, Hajime- _senpai_."

"Itu benar, _senpai_. Kalau kau kalah sama si mungil, aku akan mentertawaimu sampai satu dekade ke depan," Koutarou masih semangat menepuk-nepuk pundak Hajime.

Hajime diam saja meski jelas dua orang itu menikmati menggodanya dengan sengaja memanggilnya ' _senpai_ '.

Perhatian ketiganya teralih saat mendengar Shouyou tertawa. Sadar kalau dia menjadi pusat perhatian, Shouyou pun menghentikan tawanya, "Maaf," katanya masih sambil tersenyum, "habis kalian bertiga ini akrab sekali, seperti teman lama saja. Aku senang melihatnya."

Hajime melirik Keiji dan Koutarou, tapi dia tak bicara apa-apa.

Itu membuat Koutarou tertawa, "Ya sudah, _senpai_! Ayo latih anak manis ini sebelum kena karma."

"Apa hubungannya dengan karma, Bokuto- _san_?"

"Tidak ada sih. Hahaha!" Koutarou tertawa kencang masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Hajime.

Setelah itu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan kota dan berlatih di dekat danau. Tempat luas yang memungkinkan mereka berlatih tanpa takut merusak properti siapapun. Sisa waktu yang mereka punya sebelum menuju ke pertempuran terakhir harus digunakan dengan sebaiknya. Menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih buat lagi. Musuh yang menunggu si sana jauh lebih kuat dari semua yang pernah mereka hadapi. Jadi ali-alih hanya melatih Shouyou, Hajime akhirnya menghabiskan waktu juga untuk berlatih bersama Keiji dan Koutarou.

Hari yang seperti itu membuat Hajime merasa senang.

Sangat senang hingga membuatnya merasa takut. Takut untuk terikat dengan kehangatan yang asing ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

HYAAAH! Maafkan saya yg g sempet balas review. Minggu ini disaster banget, laptop rusak, kacamata pecah pula –Maafkan saya yang mendadak curcol- Makasih buat yang selalu setia baca n ninggalin jejak review. Lalu lalu... KYAAA! MAKASIH BANGET BUAT **KINARA**! YOU MADE MY DAY! XDD

Semoga masih pada betah ngikutin fic ini ya. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya XD


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya tiba saat keberangkatan. Ribuan… puluhan ribu pasukan sudah siap di depan gerbang utama. Raja-raja dari segala penjuru berkumpul untuk mengantar keberangkatan pasukan mereka. Hajime berdiri di dekat Shouyou. Sebulan berlatih dengan keras, Hajime bisa merasakan kekuatan cahaya dalam diri pemuda itu semakin kuat.

"Kalian akan tiba di wilayah ini."

Perhatian Hajime teralih pada Ittetsu yang memberikan peta pada Shouyou.

"Tempat ini penuh dengan pegunungan, kalian ikuti saja alur sungai dan kalian akan tiba di sebuah padang rumput. Dari tempat itu kalian ikuti peta hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kalau tidak ada halangan, kuperkirakan kalian akan sampai di hari ke tujuh."

Shouyou menarik napas panjang, "Kau bilang tempat itu terlindungi sihir yang mengacaukan pandangan, bagaimana kami tahu kalau kami tiba di tempat yang tepat?"

"Aku tahu," ujar Hajime, "aku pernah tinggal di sana, paling tidak aku akan bisa merasakan pusat kekuatan kegelapan. Dan dengan sihir milik Kenma… kita pasti bisa menerobos masuk."

Setelah pemeriksaan terakhir untuk perlengkapan juga perbekalan, Tsukishima akhirnya menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat portal besar yang akan melintasi benua, menuju medan pertempuran terakhir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pathway © aicchan**

 **AU RPG STYLE – Based on Haikyuu Quest but not quiet the same**

 **Ditujukan sebagai entry untuk challenge milik Ambudaff**

 **World Book & Copyright Day Challenge**

 **#WBCDChallenge**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Apa yang kau buat, Hajime- _san_?" Keiji duduk di sebelah Hajime yang sedang mengukir sebatang kayu dengan pisau kecil.

"Hanya untuk membunuh waktu."

Keiji memandang ukiran setengah jadi itu, "Aku tidak tahu kau punya hobi seperti ini."

"Dulu… waktu aku masih kecil, aku sering membuatkan bermacam ukiran untuknya."

Tak perlu Keiji bertanya siapa yang dimaksud Hajime. Dia diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kadang Kuroo membuatkan mainan untuknya dengan sihir, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap memilih mainan buatanku," tangan Hajime tetap bergerak membentuk batangan kayu itu menjadi miniatur sebuah hewan. Burung hantu. Setelah selesai, dia memberikannya pada Keiji.

"Untukku?"

"Mau kau buang juga tidak apa-apa."

Keiji memandang ukiran kecil di tangannya, "… Tidak… aku akan simpan ini baik-baik."

Ada senyum di wajah Hajime, namun dengan cepat menghilang.

Keiji menyimpan patung mungil itu di saku pakaiannya. Dia memandang api yang menari di tumpukan kayu di hadapan mereka, menghangatkan malam dingin di tanah asing, "Hajime- _san_ …"

"Hm?"

"Setelah perang ini usai… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang dari pertanyaan itu sampai Hajime menjawabnya, "… Mungkin… aku akan mencari tempat yang sepi. Jauh dari keramaian, jauh dari apapun. Aku akan membangun rumah dekat mata air, juga dekat padang bunga."

"Kenapa padang bunga? Tidak cocok dengan imejmu."

Hajime tertawa pelan, "Di istana, ada sebuah padang bunga. Milik Shimizu. Iblis atau bukan, dia tetap perempuan yang suka dengan hal-hal indah. Shimizu biasanya mengizinkan kami main di sana, tapi kalau kami merusak bunganya, dia tak segan menendang kami keluar."

Keiji menyimak cerita itu tanpa interupsi. Jarang sekali Hajime bercerita tentang kehidupannya bersama _Maou_. Dalam diamnya Keiji mendengarkan kisah Hajime semasa lalu. Sambil bercerita, tangan Hajime mengambil sepotong kayu dan mulai membuat ukiran lagi. Dia pun berkisah tentang petualangan kecilnya di istana kegelapan. Menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang dingin, menjelajah ke ruang bawah tanah yang lembab berbau lumut. Bermain dengan koleksi senjata milik Kuroo yang berakhir dengan digantungnya mereka berdua dalam posisi kepala di bawah selama dua jam lebih.

Saat Hajime selesai bercerita, sebuah patung burung hantu lain sudah selesai di tangannya. Hajime kembali memberikannya pada Keiji, "Untuk Koutarou," ujarnya singkat sebelum dia berdiri, "aku tidur duluan. Sampai besok."

Tak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, Keiji diam memandang sosok Hajime yang berjalan menjauh dari perkemahan dan menghilang di kegelapan malam. Perhatian Keiji teralih pada sosok Koutarou yang menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membujuknya untuk tidur di tenda?" Koutarou duduk di tempat Hajime tadi.

Jawaban dari Keiji hanya berupa gelengan kepala. Dia menyerahkan patung burung hantu buatan Hajime pada Koutarou, "Untukmu… dari Hajime- _san_."

Koutarou memandang patung kecil itu, "Hajime membuat ini?"

Keiji mengangguk.

"Dia itu penuh kejutan, ya? Tak kusangka tangannya terampil juga," Koutarou menyusuri ukiran detail di patung kecil itu, "dia tidak membuatkannya untukmu?"

Keiji mengeluarkan patung miliknya yang berbentuk sama seperti milik Koutarou.

"Sepasang!" Koutarou mensejajarkan patung mereka, "dia itu perhatian sekali." Fokus Koutarou tertuju pada tangan Keiji yang bergetar pelan, "… Akaashi?"

Tak berkata, Keiji menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Koutarou, ingin menghapus pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya, Keiji merasa lebih tenang meski dia tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan gelap yang menghantui benaknya.

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti dan membawa tekanan yang semakin terasa berat. Keiji berdiri di atas sebuah bukit, memandang ke sekeliling. Mereka sudah dekat dengan tujuan, tak jauh di depan dia melihat hampatan padang batu nan luas. Energi kegelapan terasa begitu kuat di tempatnya berpijak, dia yakin _Maou_ pasti sudah mengetahui kedatangan mereka, tapi entah kenapa, sama sekali tak ada halangan berarti yang menghadang mereka. Hanya beberapa kali pasukan kegelapan mencegat mereka tapi bisa dikalahkan tanpa harus menimbulkan banyak kerugian.

"Akaashi, bagaimana di atas sana?"

Keiji memandang ke bawah dan melihat Koutarou ada di atas kudanya, "Lepas dari lembah ini kita sudah sampai ke padang batu. Tapi aku belum melihat pohon hitamnya. Mungkin masih ada jauh di depan sana." dia melompat turun dan mendarat ringan di samping kuda yang ditunggangi Koutarou, "kau perlu aku ke sana terlebih dahulu untuk melihat situasi?"

Mendengar itu, Koutarou menoleh pada Daichi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Daichi tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum bicara, "Terlalu riskan untuk bergerak sendiri. Ini medan yang sama sekali tidak kita kenal."

Saat itu Hajime muncul di belakang Keiji, "Tidak perlu bergerak sendiri," ujarnya, "sampai di sini aku hapal benar arah dan jalannya. Masih butuh enam sampai tujuh jam lagi ke arah barat. Itu adalah batas pelindung sihir milik _Maou_. Setidaknya itu terakhir yang aku tahu, entah kalau sekarang dia memperluas perlindungannya."

Keiji melihat Daichi mengalami pergolakan batin yang seru sekali. Meski tak seperti awal Daichi dan Hajime bertemu, Keiji masih merasakan kalau Daichi belum sepenuhnya menerima kehadiran Hajime.

Setelah jeda hening beberapa detik, Daichi kembali bicara, "Baiklah… kalian berdua pergilah terlebih dahulu dan pastikan tempat terluar yang dijangkau oleh sihir _Maou_. Ada baiknya bawa seorang penyihir…" Daichi menoleh ke barisan di belakangnya.

Belum lagi komandan pasukan itu bicara, Kenma berjalan menghampiri Keiji dan Hajime, "Biar aku yang ikut dengan mereka. Aku familiar dengan sihir milik _Maou_ dan juga iblis tangan kanannya."

Tak buang waktu, mereka bertiga pun segera meninggalkan pasukan. Karena Kenma jelas tak memiliki kemampuan fisik seperti Keiji dan Hajime, dia pun digendong di punggung oleh Keiji supaya langkah mereka tak terhambat.

Keiji berlari di sebelah Hajime, keluar dari lembah dan menyusuri padang pasir berbatu. Udara terasa kering dan sinar matahari begitu menyengat kulit. Meski begitu, bulu kuduk Keiji meremang merasakan geliat kegelapan yang terasa dari segala penjuru. Dia pun merasakan kegelisahan Kenma. Mereka tak pernah merasakan kegelapan yang sebegini pekat sebelumnya.

"Di sana!"

Keiji memandang arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hajime. Dia pun melihat sosok sebuah pohon hitam di kejauhan, tapi Hajime tak melanjutkan langkahnya, jadi Keiji pun berhenti dan menurunkan Kenma.

"Dulu, pohon itu adalah batas pelindungnya. Tapi sekarang…."

"Pelindung _Maou_ tepat ada di depan kita," Kenma mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya. Saat ujungnya yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit itu di ayun ke depan, pemandangan di sana mendadak beriak seakan permukaan danau yang dilempari batu.

Dalam riak itu tampaklah pemandangan yang sungguh berbeda. Bukannya langit cerah yang disinari matahari, namun langit gelap tanpa setitikpun cahaya yang tampak. Bukannya padang batu gersang yang panas, namun sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi bukit-bukit tajam dari bebatuan berwarna hitam pekat. Di kejauhan tampak sebuah istana megah yang seluruh bagiannya berwarna hitam pekat dikelilingi belukar berduri.

"Kau bisa menerobos pelindung ini?" tanya Hajime, sebenarnya tak mengharapkan jawaban, tapi ternyata Kenma menyahuti, cukup untuk membuat Hajime takjub.

"Sedikit sulit, tapi dengan bantuan yang lain, pelindung ini bisa dihancurkan. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali dan memberitahu situasi ini pada Daichi- _san_."

.

Tempat tujuan mereka sudah di depan mata dan pertempuran tak akan bisa dihindarkan, para komandan pasukan pun menggelar rapat darurat. Daichi menentukan strategi terbaik setelah para penyihir menghancurkan pelindung milik _Maou_. Mereka akan sampai ke pusat kegelapan dan berhadapan dengan makhluk yang mungkin belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Yang jelas, misi utama mereka adalah untuk mengantar Shouyou masuk ke dalam istana _Maou_. Yang menemani anak itu adalah Tobio, Kenma, Takanobu, Keiji, Koutarou dan Hajime. Karena itu mereka tak diizinkan untuk ikut campur dalam pertempuran sebelum mencapai istana.

Setelah memastikan semua mengerti posisi yang harus ditempati, Daichi membubarkan rapat dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sampai di titik yang ditunjukkan Kenma, pasukan penyihir mengambil baris terdepan dan mereka semua mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka. Pedar berwarna-warni muncul di kristal yang terdapat di setiap ujung tongkat para penyihir, warna yang mewakili elemen yang paling mereka kuasai. Kristal milik Kenma bersinar paling cemerlang, sihir murni miliknya sungguh berada sekian level lebih tinggi dari penyihir yang lain.

Keiji menyiagakan senjatanya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ini akan jadi pertempuran yang panjang….

Butuh beberapa jam sampai pelindung milik _Maou_ berhasil dihancurkan. Begitu sekat sihir di sana runtuh, yang menunggu adalah pasukan kegelapan yang jumlahnya luar biasa. _Undead_ dan monster mendominasi pemandangan di sana walau ada juga pasukan iblis-iblis level rendah yang bersenjata lengkap.

Dengan komando dari Daichi yang ada di barisan terdepan, pasukan pun akhirnya maju dan dalam satu helaan napas, tempat itu sudah menjadi medan pertumpahan darah.

.

Keiji berlari di bagian belakang bersama dengan Koutarou. Mereka bersama kelompok Shouyou menembus panasnya peperangan, mencari celah tersempit yang akan membawa mereka semakin mendekat pada istana _Maou_.

Di antara langkahnya, Keiji memandang Hajime yang berlari di sisi luar, menghadang pasukan _Maou_ yang datang mendekat. Tangan Keiji bergerak menyentuh saku celananya, menemukan bentuk ukiran burung hantu di sana.

"Akaashi…"

Keiji menoleh pada Koutarou di sampingnya.

"Fokus!"

Keiji mengangguk dan kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada misi yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Perjalanan menuju ke istana _Maou_ sungguh sangatlah panjang. Selain harus melewati pasukan besar kegelapan, mereka juga harus berhati-hati pada ranjau sihir yang bertebaran di sana. berkat pengawalan langsung dari Daichi, mereka berhasil menembus hingga ke baris terakhir pasukan _Maou_ tanpa harus mengalami luka parah.

Daichi menghentikan kudanya di depan jembatan batu yang terhubung dengan istana _Maou_. Di bawah jembatan itu ada jurang dalam yang dasarnya penuh berisi bebatuan tajam yang memastikan siapapun yang terjatuh di sana akan langsung menemui ajal.

Keiji melirik pada Shouyou yang memberi anggukan mantap pada Daichi sebelum dia melangkah ke jembatan. Keiji juga memandang Daichi, membungkukkan badannya lalu menyusul Shouyou.

Pertempuran terakhir menunggu mereka di depan sana.

.

Di tengah jembaran besar yang panjang itu, ada sosok seorang wanita cantik menunggu mereka. Sosok yang begitu mempesona yang pasti akan bisa menggoda orang berhati lemah tanpa perlu iblis itu berbuat apapun.

"Shimizu…" Hajime berdiri paling depan.

Iblis wanita yang dipanggil Shimizu itu tetap berwajah tenang, terkesan dingin, "Akhirnya kau memutuskan ini, Hajime- _kun_. Kau benar-benar mengkhianati kami? Keluargamu sendiri?"

Keiji melihat kedua tangan Hajime terkepal rapat.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_ …" Shouyou berdiri di samping Hajime.

"Tak usah dengarkan dia!" Hajime menarik keluar pedang di pinggangnya, "aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan kalian. Kau, Kuroo, _Maou_ … semua sudah berakhir."

 _Tapi semua itu bohong, Hajime-san…_. Keiji mengeluarkan belatinya.

Shimizu menghela napas, " _Maou_ -sama semakin hari semakin sedih memikirkanmu. Aku jadi kesusahan karena tak ada lagi yang membantuku merawat kebun kesayanganku."

Pedang Hajime terhunus pada iblis wanita itu, "Berhenti bicara atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

Ancaman itu tak berpengaruh pada Shimizu, dia tetap tenang di tempatnya, "Aah… padahal kau dulu anak yang manis, Hajime- _kun_. Aku tak mau melawanmu, jadi aku akan serahkan urusan di sini pada yang lain," Shimizu berbalik, "… aku sungguh masih berharap kau akan kembali pada kami," dan dia pun menghilang.

Di tempat di mana Shimizu menghilang muncullah seberkas cahaya berwarna ungu terang. Serentak semua yang ada di sana menyiagakan senjata mereka, mengantisipasi musuh yang datang. Mungkin monster, atau makhluk kegelapan yang lain.

Namun nyatanya yang muncul di hadapan mereka adalah dua orang pemuda yang tampak sebaya dengan Hajime. Salah satunya berambut berwarna coklat muda dan yang lain berambut hitam. Keduanya tampak sebaya dengan Hajime dan mengenakan jas seperti yang digunakan oleh pemain sirkus, lengkap dengan topi tingginya.

"Hai hai! Salam kenal, aku Makki!" seru yang berambut coklat.

"Dan aku Mattsun."

Mereka berdua mengangkat topi dan puluhan burung merpati pun terbang bebas dari dalam topi itu, lengkap dengan taburan _confetti_ yang muncul entah dari mana.

Selain Koutarou dan Shouyou yang malah heboh bertepuk tangan, semua terdiam dengan kemunculan dua makhluk itu.

"Uwooo! Hebat! Hebat! Keren! Kalian pesulap? Aku tidak pernah bertemu pesulap!" Seru Shouyou yang persis sekali seperti bocah kecil yang diberi permen.

"Hm? Ya ya… kau boleh panggil kami pesulap, anak manis," yang bernama Makki itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan bunga beraneka rupa dan warna muncul dari ketiadaan. Shouyou pun bertepuk tangan makin heboh, begitu juga dengan Koutarou.

Saat itu Tobio menyeret kerah baju Shouyou, membuat Shouyou terhuyung ke belakang, "Jangan lengah, _boge_!"

"Tapi kan…" Shouyou hendak membela diri tapi keburu dipotong oleh suara Hajime.

"Tobio benar, Shouyou. Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan mereka. Mereka berdua adalah _summoner_ yang kuat," Hajime melangkah maju.

" _Oya_ … rupanya Hajime- _chan_ , aku hampir tidak mengenalimu," ujar Mattsun, "kau sudah dewasa ya?! Padahal dulu kau itu bocah kecil sombong yang menggemaskan."

Hajime menghunus pedangnya, "Apa neraka sudah sebegitu membosankan sampai lagi-lagi kalian datang ke sini?"

Raut wajah Mattsun tak berubah walah ujung pedang Hajime hanya ada beberapa mili dari wajahnya, "Tidak tidak… kali ini kami datang ekslusif untuk memenuhi panggilan Maou- _chan_."

"Itu benar, Hajime- _chan_ ," Makki berdiri di samping Mattsun, "Maou- _chan_ jadi seram sekali sejak kau pergi, kami jadi tidak berani lagi menggodanya."

Hajime hendak melangkah maju tapi dia tertahan oleh tangan di pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Keiji entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahnya.

" _Summoner_ lebih mudah dilawan oleh _assassin_ _class_ yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi. Kalian pergi saja duluan!"

Hajime tak meragukan kemampuan Keiji, tapi dia juga tahu sekali apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Makki dan Mattsun, dua iblis itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. "Kau tidak bisa melawan mereka sendiri!"

"Siapa yang bilang dia sendirian?"

Hajime menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ada Koutarou yang membawa dua pucuk pistol yang biasanya bertengger tenang di sabuk khususnya.

" _Gunner class_ tidak hanya efektif untuk pertempuran jarak jauh saja, Hajime," Koutarou tersenyum lebar, "anak-anakku yang manis ini sudah lama tidak mencicipi serunya pertarungan jarak dekat."

Percaya pada kombinasi Keiji-Koutarou, akhirnya Hajime pun mundur, "Kita serahkan pada mereka," ujarnya pada Shouyou.

"Hee… kau meninggalkan kami di sini, Hajime- _chan_? Kejam sekali. Apa kau tidak rindu pada kami? Dulu kan kita sering bermain bersama," Makki memasang wajah sedih.

Hajime abai dan dia memberi isyarat pada Shouyou dan yang lain untuk segera bergerak. Makki dan Mattsun tak menunjukkan tanda akan menghentikan mereka, dua iblis itu hanya berdiri dan bersiul. Setelah Hajime bersama sisa kelompok yang lain masuk ke dalam istana, dua iblis itu baru memandang Keiji dan Koutarou.

"Jadi… kalian ini siapanya Hajime- _chan_? Anak itu dari dulu susah dekat dengan orang lain, tapi jelas sekali kalau dia percaya pada kalian," Makki berkacak pinggang, "aku jadi kesal."

Koutarou memutar pistolnya, "Kalau boleh dibilang… saat ini aku dan Akaashi adalah sahabat dekat Hajime."

Makki mengerutkan keningnya.

Mattsun menepuk-nepuk kepala Makki, "Sudah sudah… bukan waktunya memikirkan itu! Kalau kita tidak serius, salah-salah kita sendiri yang dapat masalah dari _Maou_."

Merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda, Keiji dan Koutarou mundur beberapa langkah. Mereka tahu… ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua lawan yang kuat," Makki melepas jasnya, "kami akan menemani kalian bermain-main sebentar."

Keiji menggenggam kedua _katar_ di tangannya dan Koutarou pun menyiagakan dua pistolnya.

Mattsun bersiul, "Mereka sepertinya kompak sekali, Makki."

"Hmm? Seperti kita," Makki mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "sebagai salam perkenalan, aku akan beri mereka hadiah."

Keiji juga Koutarou terkejut saat seekor monster serupa harimau berukuran dua kali lipat dari harimau normal muncul dari belakang Makki dan langsung menerjang ke arah mereka. Keiji melompat tinggi sementara Koutarou bersalto ke belakang demi menghindari serangan mendadak itu.

"Wah! Hebat! Jarang sekali ada yang bisa menghindar dari Tora- _chan_ ," kata Makki ceria, "hei hei, Mattsun, mereka hebat loh. Kalau tidak serius nanti kita bisa kalah."

"Kan yang suka bermain-main itu kan kau, Makki, aku sih selalu serius," Mattsun menjentikkan jarinya dan dua ekor monster serupa bulung elang raksasa pun puncul di sana.

Keiji mendarat di sebelah Koutarou, "Bokuto- _san_ , kau hadapi yang harimau, aku akan melawan dua burung itu."

"O~ke! Serahkan saja padaku," Koutarou menembakkan peluru biru dari pistolnya setelah Keiji melesat untuk melawan dua monster lalin. Peluru itu langsung mengenai tubuh monster berkaki empat di sana, walau serangan itu tak berarti banyak, "seperti yang kuduga… tipe tanah, eh? Bukan masalah," Koutarou menghindari sabetan cakar sang monster dan berguling di tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu dia mengganti peluru di pistolnya dengan peluru khusus untuk menghadapi monster berelemen tanah.

"Ayo, kucing manis. Kemarilah! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," dengan posisi berbaring tengkurap, Koutarou mengarahkan kedua pistolnya pada monter harimau yang berlari ke arahnya dengan memamerkan deretan taringnya yang akan sanggup meremukkan tulang manusia dalam sekali gigitan.

" _ **Fire Shot**_!"

Desing peluru merah melesat cepat dan bergabung menjadi satu hingga membentuk sebuah burung api yang langsung membungkus tubuh monster harimau itu, membuatnya mengeluarkan raungan yang memekakkan telinga. Monster itu bergerak liar, berusaha memadamkan api di tubuhnya.

Koutarou berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "Percuma saja, api itu tidak akan padam sebelum sasarannya hancur menjadi debu," dia menyimpan lagi dua pistolnya ke sabuk di pinggangnya, " _oyasumi_ , Tora- _chan_."

Nyala api di tubuh monster itu sekejab membara begitu besar dan langsung padam meninggalkan raungan panjang yang menghilang seiring abu tertiup angin dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Koutarou memandang Keiji yang bertarung di udara. Dia sudah tahu saja kalau dua monster burung itu sama sekali bukan lawan yang seimbang untuk Keiji. Benar saja, dalam satu kali serangan, dua monster itu terbelah dan musnah menjadi butiran debu. Tanpa kesulitan, Keiji kembali ke samping Koutarou.

Serangan dari Makki dan Mattsun belum berhenti sampai di sana, karena silih berganti monster-monster kuat mereka panggil untuk melawan Keiji dan Koutarou. Namun semua itu berhasil dikalahkan tanpa kesulitan.

"Wah? Waduh! Kalian berdua ini ternyata hebat ya?" Makki bertepuk tangan, "Mattsun, sepertinya kita harus mengeluarkan yang lebih hebat dari ini," Makki mengulurkan tangannya pada Mattsun dan mereka pun bergandengan.

"Yang 'itu' saja?" tanya Mattsun.

Makki mengangguk, "Ya—yang 'itu' saja."

Keiji dan Koutarou mempersiapkan diri menghadapi monster entah apa lagi yang akan dipanggil oleh Makki dan Mattsun.

Tak seperti monster yang tadi, kali ini ada sebuah lubang hitam besar di atas Makki dan Mattsun. Dari dalam lubang itu muncullah sebuah cakar besar berbulu emas, ukurannya sebesar monster harimau tadi. Sudah jelas monster yang keluar ini ukurannya jauh lebih besar.

Benar saja, setelah sosok monster itu muncul seutuhnya, Keiji dan Koutarou mundur selangkah. Monster yang ada di hadapan mereka ini adalah tipe _hybrid_ , yaitu campuran dari beberapa jenis monster yang disatukan dengan sihir.

Monster itu memiliki dua kepala serigala, berbadan naga dengan dua kaki belakangnya yang bersisik. Tubuh depannya adalah tubuh singa, dengan dua kaki berbulu emas. Ekornya adalah sebuah ular besar yang jelas sekali beracun. Di tubuh monster itu pun ada sepasang sayap kelelawar berukuran sangat besar yang kepakannya menimbulkan angin yang kencang.

Raungan monster itu cukup untuk menggetarkan jembatan tempat mereka berada.

"Nah… bagaimana kalau dia? Apa kalian bisa mengalahkannya juga?" Makki memeluk Mattsun, "kalau kalian berhasil mengalahkannya, kami akan mengaku kalah."

Keiji dan Koutarou memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Sungguh. Kami tidak pernah bohong. Iya kan, Mattsun."

Tangan Mattsun melingkar refleks di pinggang Makki, "Ya ya… Makki benar. Itu pun kalau kalian berhasil menang."

Koutarou menyeringai lebar, "Mereka itu menyebalkan sekali, hei, Akaashi. Boleh aku sedikit mengamuk?"

"Terserah saja, Bokuto- _san_ , aku tidak akan menghalangimu," Keiji memutar katarnya, "karena aku juga akan sedikit bersenang-senang," katar miliknya bersinar biru remang, kilau dari racun yang ditempa bersama logam tajam itu.

Detik berikutnya Keiji dan Koutarou bergerak ke dua arah yang berbeda. Keiji menyerang dari udara sementara Koutarou memakai kecepatan kakinya untuk menyerang dari bawah. Monster itu berkali-kali lebih kuat, meski tak sekuat naga yang pernah mereka hadapi dulu, tetap saja monster ini tak mudah untuk dikalahkan.

" _ **Cracker**_!"

" _ **Cross Death**_!"

Serangan gabungan dari Keiji dan Koutarou berhasil memutuskan sebelah sayap monster itu. Namun akibat amukan si monster, sebelah sayap yang lain menyabet tubuh Keiji dan membuatnya terpelanting menghantam pagar jembatan yang langsung hancur berantakan.

"Akaashi!" dengan cepat Koutarou menuju ke arah Keiji, menyambar lengan pemuda itu dan menariknya sebelum tubuh Keiji terjatuh dari jembatan.

Keiji mengerang saat Koutarou mendudukkannya. Serangan tadi membuat pinggangnnya terluka dan mengucurkan darah segar. Keiji pun tahu pasti kalau kaki kanannya patah akibat benturan tadi.

"Akaashi…" Koutarou mengusap sisi wajah Keiji yang tampak sedikit pucat. Koutarou memandang tajam pada monster yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya liar.

"… Aku tidak apa-apa… Bokuto- _san_ …"

Koutarou kembali memandang Keiji, "Lukamu parah. Jangan paksakan diri!" dia mengambil sebotol _potion_ dari kantungnya, "minum ini dan istirahatlah! Biar aku yang lawan monster itu," Koutarou mengecup kepala Keiji sebelum berdiri.

Di belakang monster itu Makki dan Mattsun justru bersiul.

"Aww… kau lihat itu, Mattsun? Mereka manis sekali."

"Pantas saja mereka kompak. Ternyata pacaran," Mattsun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh arti, "jadi sedikit merasa bersalah nih."

"Kau benar. Kasihan kalau mereka sampai kenapa-kenapa. Mereka manis sih, aku jadi gemas sendiri."

Telinga Koutarou terasa panas mendengarnya, "Kalian jangan bicara sesuka hati! Setelah monster ini, giliran kalian yang akan aku musnahkan."

"Oooh! Kau membuat kami ketakutan, tuan," Makki berakting seakan tubuhnya menggigil walau tampak sekali palsunya.

"AAAAH! KALIAN MEMBUATKU KESAL!" Koutarou menarik pelatuk dua pistolnya tiga kali berturut-turut. Peluru berdesing ke arah kepala monster _hybrid_ di sana, salah satunya mengenai rahang di monster, "kalian sudah membuat Keiji terluka!" tiga tembakan dia lepaskan lagi dan kali ini semua mengenai luka di rahang monster itu.

Bokuto menukar pistolnya dengan sepasang lain yang dia bawa, "Nyawa saja kurang untuk menebusnya!" dia melompat dan menembakkan semua peluru dalam pistolnya.

Monster itu meraung seperti kesal karena dia tak bisa menangkap Koutarou yang terus bergerak dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Koutarou mendarat lalu berguling ke bawah monster itu. Dia melepas senapan laras panjangnya yang sedari tadi bertengger tenang di punggungnya, " _sayonara_."

Satu tembakan dilepaskan oleh Koutarou yang berujung terjadilah sebuah ledakan besar. Keiji sampai harus melindungi wajahnya agar tak terkena debu dan juga bebatuan yang berhampur di sana akibat angin efek dari ledakan.

Keiji tahu kalau itu adalah **Last Stand** , kemampuan terhebat yang dimilik oleh Koutarou. Walau efeknya luar biasa, teknik ini juga sangat membebani tubuh Koutarou, karena itulah ini termasuk teknik terlarang yang tak bisa digunakan dua kali dalam waktu yang berdekatan.

Setelah semua mereda, Keiji melihat Koutarou berdiri di antara tubuh monster yang sudah tercerai-berai menjadi serpihan. Rambutnya yang biasa tertata tegak berdiri, kini turun membingkai wajahnya akibat dibasahi darah monster tadi. Matanya bersinar tajam, pertanda masih ada 'mangsa' yang dia incar.

"Bokuto- _san_ …" Keiji berdiri terhuyung memegangi pinggangnya yang masih berdarah hebat. Sebotol _potion_ sama sekali tak memberi efek apapun terhadap lukanya, terlebih kakinya pun terasa semakin nyeri, luka dalam yang dia derita ternyata cukup parah.

Koutarou mengarahkan senapannya pada Makki dan Mattsun yang berdiri berdampingan, raut wajah mereka sama sekali tak berubah walau monster mereka sudah dikalahkan. Seluruh emosi Koutarou terpusat pada dua iblis di hadapannya, amarah sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dia akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi mereka yang membuat Keiji terluka. Dia tidak peduli walau badannya hancur, dia harus menuntut balas.

"… Bokuto… - _san_ …" setengah mati Keiji melangkah menuju ke arah Koutarou. Kalau sampai pemuda itu menggunakan lagi serangan yang sama, tangannya bisa hancur, "Bokuto- _san_!"

Suara Keiji membuat Koutarou tersentak. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan seketika langsung menjatuhkan senjatanya untuk menangkap tubuh Keiji yang limbung.

"Akaashi!"

Keiji bertumpu pada lengan Koutarou, "Jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau bisa merusak tubuhmu kalau bertarung tanpa mengendalikan emosi."

Koutarou menyentuhkan keningnya pada Keiji, "Maaf…"

Keiji mengusap kepala Koutarou seperti memperlakukan anak kecil. Dia memandang sosok Makki dan Mattsun yang berdiri diam tak jauh dari mereka, "kami sudah mengalahkan peliharaan terkuat kalian. Jadi…"

"Yap yap! Kami menyerah! Yay!" seru Makki dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ceria.

Mattsun lalu menepuk tangannya sekali dan muncullah papan penunjuk arah di belakangnya dengan dua panah mengarah ke depan dan ke kiri, "Karena kalian sudah bertarung dengan baik, kami punya hadiah. Kalau kalian masuk dan mengambil jalan lurus, kalian akan sampai ke tempat _Maou_ - _chan_. Tapi kalau kalian lelah, kalian boleh pakai kamar kami di sebelah kiri," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Keiji menahan lengan Koutarou yang hendak berdiri.

"Percuma meladeni mereka. Sejak awal mereka tidak serius melawan kita," Keiji mengerang pelan saat kakinya terasa nyeri lagi.

" _Oya_? Siapa bilang kami tidak serius? Kami selalu serius kok," Makki berjalan mendekati Keiji lalu berjongkok di depan pemuda itu, "kalian memang kuat. Pantas aja Hajime dekat dengan kalian."

Keiji juga Koutarou sampai kehilangan kata melihat senyum di wajah Makki.

"Hey," Makki menyusuri luka di kaki Keiji yang langsung menutup, "tolong…" dia berdiri bersamaan dengan Mattsun yang menghampirinya, "… selamatkan anak-anak itu."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Keiji dan Koutarou untuk bicara, dua iblis itu menghilang dan menyisakan kertas-kertas berbagai warna bertebaran di udara.

Penuh dengan rasa heran, Keiji bertukar pandang dengan Koutarou, tak menemukan alasan kenapa kedua iblis itu bertingkah aneh, bahkan sampai menyembuhkan luka Keiji.

"Aku… tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana sekarang," Koutarou membantu Keiji berdiri.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu percuma, keduanya pun meninggalkan jembatan dan masuk ke dalam istana untuk menyusul teman-teman mereka.

.

#

.

Kaki Hajime terhenti di tengah koridor remang yang panjang dan terasa dingin. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang, samar dia mendengar suara ledakan.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_?"

Hajime menoleh pada Shouyou, "Tidak apa," dia memandang koridor panjang di hadapan mereka, "sepanjang koridor ini banyak jebakan milik Kuroo. Kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik waspada!"

Mereka pun berjalan perlahan, melewati obor-obor yang menyinari tempat itu walau cahayanya tak bisa mengalahkan kegelapan di sini. Hajime berjalan paling depan karena dia yang paling mengenali tanda-tanda di mana jebakan milik Kuroo berada.

"Kuroo menunggu di depan sana," ujar Kenma.

Hajime melirik pemuda di belakangnya, "Kau bisa merasakan sihirnya?"

"Ya… rasanya seperti tepat ada di depan mataku," Kenma menggenggam tongkat sihirnya.

"Di depan ada aula besar yang biasa dipakai oleh Kuroo, mungkin dia ada di sana," Hajime berhenti dan dia mengambil sebuah batu kecil yang banyak berserakan di koridor itu. Dia melemparkannya ke tengah dan dalam sekejap dari sisi kanan dan kiri koridor itu berdesinglah puluhan, mungkin ratusan anak panah yang jelas akan membunuh siapapun yang lewat. "Jebakan kesukaannya," Hajime kembali melangkah, "mulai dari sini, berjalanlah tanpa menginjak kerikil, entah sihir macam apa yang dia pakai untuk membuat batu kecil itu menjadi bom yang akan sanggup membuat tubuh kalian terburai."

Shouyou berjalan merapat pada Tobio, sedangkan Takanobu berjaga paling belakang.

Koridor itu terasa berjarak sekian kilometer karena mereka berjalan begitu perlahan dan mencoba untuk ngikuti setiap langkah Hajime supaya terhindar dari petaka mengerikan. Perjalanan berakhir saat mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan berpintu ganda yang tinggi menjulang hingga ke langit-langit. Pintu hitam itu berukir dua ekor naga yang saling menyerang dan juga tampak ukiran tumpukan tengkorak manusia di bawahnya.

Hajime hendak membuka pintu itu tapi Kenma menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya. Kalian lanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat _Maou_!"

Sadar kalau Kenma punya dendam mendalam pada Kuroo, Hajime tak kuasa menolak, "Dia bukan lawan sembarangan."

"Aku tahu," Kenma melangkah maju tapi dia tidak sendiri.

Takanobu berdiri di samping Kenma tanpa bicara apapun. Kenma sendiri tak bersuara dan dia pun meraih pegangan pintu itu lalu mendorongnya hingga terbuka perlahan.

"Kenma!"

Menoleh pada Shouyou, Kenma bertemu pandang dengan mata pemuda itu.

"Kita… kita bertemu lagi nanti, ya?!"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai Kenma tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Shouyou, "Ya—kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Setelah itu Hajime, Shouyou dan Tobio meninggalkan Kenma bersama Takanobu.

Begitu pintu terbuka lebar, Kenma dan Takanobu berhadapan dengan sosok Kuroo yang berdiri di tengah ruangan besar berbentuk bulat. Ada empat tiang di sana dengan api berkobar terang di ujungnya. Jubah hitam yang dikenakan Kuroo berkibar pelan. Jubah itu sekilas hanya tampak sebagai kain biasa, namun seorang pemegang _job class_ akan segera tahu kalau jubah tipis itu merupakan _equipment_ yang memiliki _mana_ yang luar biasa, beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi dari _equipment_ yang dikenakan oleh Kenma.

" _Oya oya_ … Kenma- _chan_. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," Kuroo merentangkan kedua tangannya, "kau tidak mau memelukku? Demi kenangan masa lalu kita?"

Kenma menghunus tongkat sihirnya pada Kuroo, "Aku tak butuh kata-kata berbisamu lagi, Kuroo. Di sini, di tempat ini, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

Takanobu berdiri di samping Kenma. Dia mengambil posisi untuk menyerang kapan pun. Takanobu sadar benar kemampuan sihirnya jauh di bawah Kenma, sudah barang tentu dia tak akan bisa melawan Kuroo. Tapi setidaknya dia ingin melindungi Kenma. Tak akan dia biarkan sihir murni dalam diri Kenma direbut oleh kegelapan.

"Aone- _san_ …."

" _Arara_ … sebaiknya kau minggir, Aone- _san_ ," ujar Kuroo, "aku hanya ingin melepas rindu dengan Kenma- _chan_. Kau tidak akan mengganggu reuni kecil kami, kan?"

Takanobu mengepalkan tinjunya erat dan dari sana muncullah sinar keemasan yang menyala terang, " **Zen** …" sinar itu membungkus tubuh Takanobu.

Kuroo tak tampak terkejut, dia justru tersenyum, " _Champion_ , eh? Dilihat dari _equipment_ -mu, hanya butuh sedikit _mana_ lagi sebelum kau menjadi _Shura_. Butuh bantuan?"

"Aone- _san_ , jangan terpancing!"

Takanobu mengangguk lalu dia melompat begitu tinggi hingga sampai tepat di atas Kuroo, " **Raging** **Fist**!" dia mengarahkan tinjunya pada Kuroo yang tetap berdiri tenang.

Melihat serangan yang jelas ditujukan padanya, Kuroo bergeming. Senyum terkembang di wajah Kuroo saat dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan serangan Takanobu. Tanpa kesulitan, Kuroo menghempaskan tubuh besar Takanobu ke seberang ruangan.

Tanpa kesulitan Takanobu mendarat dan tanpa menunggu, dia kembali melesat ke arah Kuroo, kini mengincar daerah kaki. Takanobu bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya dan menendang ke arah atas. Kuroo melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya, namun gerakannya kurang cepat karena dengan tumpuan sebelah tangannya yang lain, Takanobu memutar badannya dan bergerak cepat hingga berhasil menyarangkan satu tendangan di perut Kuroo.

" _Whoops_!" Kuroo mengusap perutnya, "kau hebat juga, A-o-ne- _san_. Tapi tdak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku," sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam pekat muncul di telapak tangan Kuroo dan dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih tinggi, dia menghantamkan energi itu pada Takanobu dan menimbulkan ledakan besar.

Debu tebal menyelimuti tempat itu, membuat Kenma harus melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Belum lagi efek ledakan itu mereda, tubuh Takanobu terhempas kencang dan menabrak dinding yang langsung retak, menimbun tubuh Takanobu dengan bebatuan besar.

"AONE- _SAN_!" Kenma hendak menghampiri Takanobu, namun geraknya terhenti saat bebatuan itu mendadak tercerai berai dan tampaklah sosok Takanobu berdiri di antara reruntuhan itu.

" **Cursed Cirlce**!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu muncul di sekeliling Kuroo, menahan sosok iblis itu di dalam dinding transparan yang berpedar ungu.

Takanobu berjalan tertatih ke arah Kenma, "Aku hanya punya waktu lima belas detik. Pakai itu sebaiknya."

Kenma melihat darah pekat mengalir dari luka di dada Takanobu, "Lukamu…"

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka ini sendiri. Sekarang… kau urus dia!" Takanobu menyentuh lukanya.

" _Oya_ … kau bahkan bisa membuat yang seperti ini. Hebat… hebat sekali," Kuroo mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dinding sihir milik Takanobu. Sentuhan itu membuat telapak tangannya terbakar dan langsung melepuh, "bagus sekali. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa membuat lingkaran sihir seperti ini. Kenma- _chan_ juga tidak bisa membuat yang sesempurna ini."

Kenma memandang Kuroo, matanya yang biasa tampak kalem, kini penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian. Dia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan erat. Permata di ujung tongkat sihir Kenma bersinar keemasan.

Kuroo berdiri di tempatnya, tanpa peduli pada energi sihir milik Kenma yang mulai mengelilinginya. Sinar keemasan yang awalnya hanya berupa bais-bias tak beraturan, perlahan semakin banyak dan berkumpul menjadi selubung energi yang pekat.

Mata Kenma pun kini bersinar keemasan saat dia memandang lurus pada Kuroo yang masih berdiri dengan senyum yang penuh percaya diri. " **Storm Gust**!" selubung energi di dalam lingkaran sihir milik Takanobu semakin pekat dan akhirnya meledak dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Ledakan itu mereda dan lingkaran sihir milik Takanobu pun menghilang.

Kenma masih memasang sikap siaga dan dia mundur selangkah ke samping Takanobu saat bayangan Kuroo nampak di balik asap yang menipis.

 _Sudah kuduga… serangan seperti itu saja tak akan membuatnya kesulitan._

"Kau semakin kuat, Kenma- _chan_. Tak sia-sia aku meluangkan waktu untuk menjadi guru sihirmu," Kuroo melangkah menembus asap, tak tampak satu pun goresan di tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan dari ujung jari-jarinya muncullah bola energi yang meski kecil bentuknya tapi menguar aura yang sangat berbahaya.

Refleks Kenma membuat dinding pelindung dengan sihirnya, namun itu saja tak cukup untuk menahan serangan dari Kuroo yang menembakkan energi kegelapan bertubi-tubi hingga menghancurkan dinding sihir milik Kenma. Kenma sudah siap saja merasakan sakit akibat serangan Kuroo, tapi Takanobu bergerak dan melindungi Kenma.

"AONE- _SAN_!" Kenma berontak dalam pelukan Takanobu tapi dia tak bisa melepaskan diri.

Setelah serangan itu berakhir, tubuh Takanobu ambruk bersimbah darah dengan luka parah di punggungnya, Kenma sendiri sama sekali tak terluka.

"Aone- _san_!" Kenma menyentuh leher Takanobu dan merasa sedikit lega merasakan detak jantung di sana. Dia memandang Kuroo yang masih ada di tempatnya, senyum belum menghilang dari wajahnya. Kenma membaringkan tubuh Takanobu sebelum dia berdiri dan melangkah menuju Kuroo.

"Sudah serius sekarang, Kenma- _chan_?"

Kenma menyabetkan tongkat sihir miliknya, membuat Kuroo melompat mundur dan jubahnya sedikit terkoyak.

Raut wajah Kuroo sedikit berubah. Dia menyentuh bagian yang terkoyak, "… Hebat…" dia memandang Kenma, "bukankah sudah waktunya kau memakai kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya? Kristalmu bisa hancur kalau kau terus mengumpulkan _mana_ di sana."

Kemudian di sekeliling muncullah sinar keemasan yang menyelimutinya dan perlahan _equipment_ yang dia kenakan berubah. Jubah putihnya yang semula polos dengan sedikit ornamen merah, kini berubah menjadi baju zirah berwarna keemasan yang melindungi tubuh bagian atasnya. Jubah putihnya berkibar ringan di belakang. Itu adalah _equipment_ milik Sorcere, tingkatan tertinggi dari _mage_ _guild_.

Merasakan energi sihir Kenma yang meningkat tinggi, Kuroo justru tesenyum senang, "Akhirnya… energi murni yang sudah lama tak kurasakan…" di sebelah Kuroo muncullah tongkat sihir setinggi tubuhnya dengan ujung serupa milik Kenma, bulan sabit dengan kristal di tengahnya. Hanya saja kristal milik Kuroo berwarna hitam pekat.

Keduanya mengambil posisi serupa dan kristal mereka pun menyala.

" **Napalm** … **Vulcan**!"

Baik Kenma maupun Kuroo mengeluarkan sihir yang sama dengan kekuatan yang seimbang. Kedua energi itu bebenturan, saling menekan, mencoba menelan satu sama lain. Kenma menggenggam erat tongkatnya, berusaha agar tidak kalah oleh tekanan energi Kuroo.

"Luar biasa… Kenma… Lebih lagi! Keluarkan energimu lebih besar lagi!"

"AAAHHH! KUROOOOO!" Kenma memaksakan diri untuk melangkah maju. Kilasan masa lalu membayang di ingatannya. Tentang desanya, warga yang menyayanginya seperti anak mereka sendiri, tentang Kuroo, tentang masa lima tahun Kenma berlatih sihir di bawah bimbingan Kuroo.

Yang kini tampak di mata Kenma adalah kobaran api yang begitu hebatnya. Rumah-rumah yang terbakar, jasad-jasad tak bernyawa, darah yang menghitamkan tanah… sosok Kuroo yang berdiri di tengah desa yang terlalap api…

"KUROOOO!" energi Kenma meningkat hingga ke titik tertinggi. Dia berhasil mendorong energi sihir milik Kuroo, membuat iblis itu terhempas oleh sihir miliknya sendiri juga sihir milik Kenma.

Tubuh Kuroo menghantam salah satu tiang di sana yang langsung roboh.

Kenma tak membuang kesempatan itu, dia kembali menyerang Kuroo dengan sihirnya, " **Lightning** **Bolt**!" petir besar menghantam reruntuhan tempat Kuroo berada. Ledakan besar pun terjadi. Kenma melindungi dirinya dengan membuat dinding dengan sihirnya.

Hening meraja untuk beberapa detik setelah efek ledakan mereda. Kenma berdiri di tempatnya, tongkat sihirnya masih dalam posisi siaga dengan kristal yang bersinar redup.

Mendadak saja terdengar suara tawa yang membuat bulu kuduk Kenma meremang. Suara tawa yang sama dengan yang dia dengar saat desanya berubah menjadi abu.

"AHAHAHA! HAHAHA! BAGUS, KENMA. BAGUS SEKALI!"

Bebatuan yang menimbun Kuroo berubah menjadi serpihan debu, menampakkan sosok sang iblis berdiri di sana. jubahnya robek di beberapa tempat dan darah mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Mata Kuroo bersinar merah, menguar kegelapan pekat di sekelilingnya. Kuroo memandang lurus pada Kenma, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak terluka seperti ini. Ternyata pilihanku tidak salah. Kau pemilik sihir murni yang hebat. Dan kekuatanmu itu akan jadi milikku sekarang," Kuroo mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melempar sebuah bola energi besar ke arah Kenma.

Pelindung sihir yang dibuat oleh Kenma hancur seketika, membuat pemuda itu terpelanting ke belakang. Kenma langsung berdiri, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

Segera saja adu sihir terjadi di sana. Kenma mengeluarkan segala kemampuan yang dia miliki. Semua _mana_ yang telah dia kumpulkan selama ini. Dia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya. Saat ini… dia hanya ingin membalaskan dendam desanya. Dia akan membunuh Kuroo dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Majulah, Kenma!" Kuroo mengangkat tongkat sihir miliknya dan kekuatan kegelapan langsung menyelimuti ruangan itu, menelan semuanya dalam energi yang mengerikan, "kita selesaikan semua ini sekarang."

Kenma mempererat genggamannya pada tongkat sihir yang dia arahkan pada Kuroo, "AAAHHH! **TETRA VORTEX**!"

Sinar terang muncul dari dalam diri Kenma. Kegelapan di sana perlahan terdorong oleh cahaya yang meyilaukan mata. Sekujur tubuh Kenma bersinar seakan menerima sedikit serpihan matahari.

Kuroo bertahan di tempatnya, mencoba bertahan tapi kekuatan Kenma terlalu besar, "Khh! Bocah ini… JANGAN BERLAGAK, KAU!"

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sebuah ledakan energi yang luar biasa…

.

Kenma berdiri di hadapan Kuroo yang terduduk bersandar pada sisa tiang yang masih berdiri. Tongkat sihir milik Kuroo patah jadi dua dan kristalnya hancur tanpa jejak. Ujung tongkat sihit Kenma ada di leher Kuroo yang tampak sudah tidak berdaya.

"Sudah berakhir, Kuroo. Aku pemenangnya."

Mata Kuroo memandang Kenma, "Heh! Aku lengah, Kenma- _chan_. Kau jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraanku."

Kenma memandang jijik pada Kuroo di hadapannya, "Dunia ini tidak membutuhkan kehadiran iblis."

"Mati di tangan anak manis sepertimu… aku sama sekali tak menyesal."

Kenma menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Selintas itu dia kembali terkenang masa lalunya. Senyum warga desa yang selalu menyambutnya, senyum teman-temannya… senyum Kuroo saat dia berhasil melakukan sebuah sihir.

"AAAAHHH! **Crescent Blade**!"

Dalam satu gerakan, Kenma mengakhiri pertarungan ini, mengakhiri mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. Mengakhiri dendam yang menjadi belenggu hidupnya.

Misinya… sudah berakhir.

.

.

Keiji berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka sementara Koutarou langsung menghampiri Takanobu yang tergeletak di lantai. Mata Keiji lurus memandang sosok Kenma yang berbeda. _Equipment_ Kenma sudah terlepas dan pemuda itu kini berambut hitam, bukan pirang seperti biasa.

Di kaki Kenma, Keiji melihat kepala Kuroo tergeletak di lantai, terpisah jauh dari tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah, "… Kenma…- _san_?"

Kenma menoleh pada Keiji, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Kenma lalu menghampiri Koutarou dan duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di samping Takanobu. Dengan sisa sihir yang dia miliki, Kenma mencoba menyembuhkan luka parah di punggung Takanobu.

Belum lagi luka itu sembuh, mendadak sebuah getaran hebat mengguncang. Ada ledakan energi antara cahaya dan kegelapan yang terasa begitu dahsyat.

Koutarou memapah Takanobu yang masih pingsan, "Kita harus menyusul Shouyou dan yang lain!"

Keiji mengangguk, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kenma, "Ayo! Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu."

Kenma mengangguk dan meraih tangan Keiji, membiarkan pemuda itu menggendongnya di punggung.

Mereka berlari menuju ke arah asal ledakan energi barusan, membawa mereka semakin masuk ke dalam istana. Mengikuti energi kegelapan yang terasa semakin kuat, mereka menyusuri istana megah yang berliku hingga setelah perjalanan yang panjang, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah aula yang sangat besar. Dua pintu besar di sana sudah hancur dan dari dalam tampaklah Shouyou duduk di samping Tobio yang tergeletak di antara puing bebatuan, walau matanya terbuka, tapi jelas sekali kalau Tobio sudah tak mampu lagi bergerak. Shouyou menangis dengan menggenggam erat tangan Tobio, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat pandangan Keiji. Pandangan pemuda itu justru tertuju pada apa yang ada di dalam kubah energi yang mulai memudar di sana.

Keiji membiarkan Kenma turun dari gendongannya karena dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai yang penuh dengan pecahan bebatuan dan tanpa bisa dia cegah, air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"… HAJIME- _SAN_!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Hajime berjalan menyusuri lorong yang begitu dia kenal. Di setiap langkahnya, di setiap sudut pandangannya, ada kenangan yang membekas di sana.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_?"

Hajime menoleh pada Shouyou.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu tampak pucat."

Memandang wajah tulus yang benar-benar mencemaskannya, Hajime tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo. Tujuan kita tak jauh lagi."

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pathway © aicchan**

 **AU RPG STYLE – Based on Haikyuu Quest but not quiet the same**

 **Ditujukan sebagai entry untuk challenge milik Ambudaff**

 **World Book & Copyright Day Challenge**

 **#WBCDChallenge**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mereka tiba di depan pintu ganda yang luar biasa besar. Daun pintunya terbuat dari baja hitam berukir membentuk sebuah pohon hitam, persis seperti pohon yang ada di luar istana. Di tiap ujung rantingnya terdapat baru permata berbagai warna. Hajime kenal betul tempat ini. Ruang singgasana _Maou_. Tempat di mana mereka dulu biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan bermain.

"Siagakan senjata kalian!"

Shouyou mengeluarkan pedangnya dan Tobio menyiagakan anak panahnya.

Hajime mendorong pintu besar itu dengan sebelah tangannya hingga terbuka lebar. Di balik pintu itu adalah sebuah balairung megah yang begitu luas. Dari sisi pintu, berjajarlah patung-patung kesatria pria dan wanita dalam berbagai pose. Dua belas patung di tiap sisi yang mengapit karpet merah panjang menuju ke singgasana di mana sosok seorang pemuda berwajah tampan duduk dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Berbalik dengan itu, energi kegelapan terasa bagaikan sabit dewa kematian yang melingkar tepat di leher.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Iwa- _chan_. Aku sampai lelah menunggumu."

Hajime berjalan menyusuri karpet itu.

"Kau bahkan membawa dua teman baru. Aku senang."

Hajime berhenti di tengah ruangan, dia menghunuskan pedangnya pada sosok _Maou_.

" _Arara_ … kau masih marah padaku?" _Maou_ menopangkan sebelah kaki ke kakinya yang lain dan duduk bersandar, "kenapa, sih? Selama ini kan kau tidak pernah protes padaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah? Kenapa kau jadi membela manusia-manusia tidak berguna itu?"

"Kuroo benar-benar sudah meracuni kepalamu."

"Eeeeh? Kenapa jadi menyalahkan Kurorin? Dia yang mengajari aku banyak hal, semua yang dulu kupikir tidak akan pernah bisa aku lakukan. Untuk apa aku takut pada manusia? Aku lebih kuat dari mereka. Jadi harusnya mereka yang takut padaku."

"Selama pemikiranmu masih seperti itu, aku tak akan pernah kembali. Tidak akan pernah! TOORU!"

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_!" Shouyou mengikuti Iwaizumi yang melesat menuju sang _Maou_.

Tobio melesatkan anak panahnya yang berdesing kencang ke arah _Maou_ yang tetap duduk tenang di singgasananya. Anak panah itu langsung hancur menjadi serpihan sebelum sempat menyentuh sang _Maou_. Serangan itu disusul oleh Hajime dan Shouyou yang mengayunkan pedang mereka sekuat tenaga, namun senjata mereka menghantap lapisan dinding pelindung yang tak kasat mata.

"Kau tahu serangan seperti ini saja tak akan berpengaruh padaku, Iwa- _chan_ ," _Maou_ menggerakkan jarinya dengan malas, tapi itu saja sanggup membuat Hajime dan Shouyou terpental jauh ke belakang.

Hajime mendarat mulus sedangkan Shouyou sedikit terhuyung saat kakinya menapak di lantai.

"Hinata!" Tobio menahan lengan Shouyou agar pemuda itu tak terjatuh.

"Wah—kalian berdua manis sekali. Iwa- _chan_ dulu juga selalu menjagaku seperti itu," ujar sang _Maou_ seraya tertawa. Detik berikutnya, raut wajah sang Raja Kegelapan pun berubah dingin, "tapi sekarang Iwa- _chan_ sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Itu artinya… aku akan memusnahkannya, berikut dengan se iisi dunia ini!"

 _Maou_ beranjak berdiri dari singgasananya dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditangkap mata, sosoknya sudah ada di depan Tobio, "Dimulai darimu, anak manis."

"TOBIO!"

"KAGEYAMA!"

Tubuh Tobio terpelanting ke belakang saat energi yang keluar dari ujung jari telunjuk _Maou_ telak menembus tubuhnya.

"Apa kalian sempat untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain?" kali ini _Maou_ mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Shouyou, "anak dalam ramalan, pembawa cahaya, penakluk kegelapan… apapun kau… aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Shouyou!" kali ini Hajime sempat bergerak cepat dan dia mendorong tubuh Shouyou tepat ketika _Maou_ melepaskan energinya, "ARGH!" Hajime dan Shouyou berguling di lantai arena serangan barusan mengenai kaki kanan Hajime.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_!" Shouyou langsung berdiri dan menyiagakan pedangnya. Dia melirik pada kaki Hajime yang terkoyak lebar dan mengalirkan darah pekat.

"Nghh!" Hajime memakai pedangnya sebagai tumpuan dia berdiri.

Raut wajah _Maou_ semakin tampak murka, "Aaaahhh! Kalian membuatku kesaaaalll! **Dark Knights**!" energinya meledak ke penjuru ruangan dan patung-patung di sana tak lagi diam. Perlahan, patung batu yang ada di sana bergerak, meninggalkan tempat mereka dan mengangkat senjata, "BUNUH MEREKA!"

Hajime menggenggam pedangnya lalu mengayunkan bilah tajam itu ke arah sebuah patung yang melesat ke arahnya. Senjata mereka beradu, namun karena kaki Hajime terluka, dia tak bisa menahan serangan itu dengan sempurna, jadilah dia tersabet pedang batu milik patung hidup itu. Andai dia tak memakai _equipment_ , tubuhnya pasti sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

" **Sonic Wave**!" Hajime menghempaskan pedangnya ke lantai yang langsung mengalami keretakan dan menghancurkan dua patung yang ada dalam jangkauannya.

" **Death Blow**!"

Hajime menoleh dan melihat Shouyou berhasil menghancurkan satu patung lain. Pemuda itu berlari ke arah Tobio yang memaksakan diri untuk bergerak walau darah deras mengalir dari luka di perutnya.

Sebuah patung mendekat lagi padanya, siap menyerang. Berpijak pada kaki kiri, Hajime melompat begitu tinggi, mencari titik di mana dia bisa menyerang dengan efisien. Setelah menemukan tepat yang tepat, Hajime menyiapkan pedangnya lalu melesat cepat ke bawah, " **Ignition Break**!" Dentuman hebat terjadi membuat lantai di sana melesak dalam dan lima buah patung hancur sekaligus.

"Wah! Kau semakin hebat, Iwa- _chan_ ," sang _Maou_ bertepuk tangan.

Hajime mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, di mana _Maou_ melayang nyaman seakan sedang menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan.

"Hadapi aku, _kuso_ -Tooru!" Hajime melompat lagi namun kakinya tertahan oleh sebuah patung yang tak dia sadari kedatangannya. Tubuhnya tertarik dan terhempas menghantam lantai yang sudah tak beraturan. Hajime tak sempat bergerak saat kaki sebuah patung menginjak perutnya dengan begitu kuatnya sampai membuat dia memuntahkan darah. Dia sudah siap saja menerima serangan berikutnya, tapi sebuah anak panah melesat cepat dan menancap di kepala patung itu lalu meledak dengan kekuatan besar, menghancurkan batu itu menjadi serpihan.

Sedikit menahan sakit, Hajime berdiri dan melihat Tobio kembali menyerang walau lukanya jelas sangat parah. Shouyou pun tak henti menyerang patung-patung yang mengepung mereka.

Hajime menggenggam pedangnya, tahu bahwa Shouyou dan Tobio pasti bisa menghadapi sisa-sisa ksatria patung milik _Maou_. Tapi Hajime masih punya urusan dengan sosok yang masih melayang santai di udara sambil menguap bosan.

"Ah… padahal kalau Iwa- _chan_ membantuku, kita pasti dengan mudah menaklukkan dunia ini supaya tak ada lagi yang mengganggu," _Maou_ turun dan mendarat ringan di hadapan Hajime, "ne, Iwa- _chan_ — belum terlambat kalau kau mau kembali."

Jawaban yang diberikan Hajime adalah ayunan pedangnya yang terarah tepat ke leher _Maou_. Namun pedang Hajime terhenti beberapa mili dari leher sang Raja Kegelapan tanpa bisa digerakkan lagi meski hajime mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

 _Maou_ memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Kau lupa dari siapa kau memiliki kekuatan ini? Kau pikir aku bisa dikalahkan oleh kekuatanku sendiri?" _Maou_ menggerakkan lengannya dengan ringan dan membuat tubuh Hajime terdorong jauh menghantam dinding dengan bunyi derak yang mengerikan.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_!" Shouyou menggenggam pedangnya erat, tak sanggup bergerak karena kegelapan di ruangan ini semakin terasa kuat.

"Kalian manusia hina… lebih baik kalian lenyap saja dari dunia ini!"

Energi di sekeliling _Maou_ semakin meluas dan bergerak cepat memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu.

Shouyou berdiri di depan Tobio, dia menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai dan membuat pelindung dengan energi yang dia miliki. Walau begitu Shouyou tahu kekuatannya masih jauh lebih lemah jika dibanding dengan kekuatan milik _Maou_ , pelindung miliknya tak akan bisa bertahan.

Saat dua energi yang perbedaan kekuatannya tampak jelas itu nyaris berbenturan, mendadak saja bandul kalung yang dikenakan oleh Shouyou bersinar terang, begitu juga dengan liontin batu pemberian Hajime.

 _Maou_ tampak terkejut melihat energi cahaya dari Shouyou diperkuat oleh energi kegelapan yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia memandang pada Hajime yang berdiri terhuyung di tengah reruntuhan dinding, "I… wa- _chan_ …" tangannya terkepal erat sampai bergetar, "kau… AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" energi sang _Maou_ semakin meningkat.

"Shouyou!" mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, Hajime melesat ke samping Shouyou dan membuat energi pelindung tambahan. Pemakaian energi seperti itu membuat darah mengalir makin deras dari luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_!"

"Tetap di tempatmu, Shouyou! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Hajime memandang lurus pada _Maou_ , "jangan lengah!"

Amarah menguar dari energi _Maou_ , menambah kepekatan kegelapan yang semakin mengepung tempat itu, "Kau… KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG KEABADIANMU? KENAPA KAU BERIKAN SEPARUH KEKUATANMU PADA ANAK ITU? IWA- _CHAN_!"

Itu membuat Shouyou dan Tobio terkejut. Keduanya memandang punggung Hajime yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Iwaizumi… - _senpai_?"

 _Maou_ mendengus, tapi dia jelas abai pada Shouyou dan Tobio, "Aku sudah memberimu kekuatan yang begitu besar agar kau bisa mendampingiku. Menemaniku dalam keabadian. Dan sekarang kau berikan itu pada manusia rendahan sepertinya? KAU MEMBUATKU KECEWA IWA- _CHAN_!"

Kekuatan _Maou_ meledak dengan sangat dahsyat hingga menghancurkan pelindung milik Hajime dan Shouyou. Ledakan besar mengguncang tempat itu, menghempaskan tubuh Shouyou dan Tobio ke tembok hingga tubuh dua pemuda itu jatuh terkulai tak bergerak. Begitu juga dengan Hajime yang hanya sanggup terduduk lemas di lantai yang sudah tak berbentuk. _Equipment_ yang dia kenakan menghilang karena dia sudah memakai kekuatannya hingga batas maksimal.

Sosok _Maou_ masih berdiri di antara kekacauan dan puing-puing berserakan, tak jauh dari Hajime. Dia memandang Hajime dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling berpandangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Nah… Iwa- _chan_ , kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Bersama mereka kau tidak mendapat apapun selain kesusahan. Kembalilah bersamaku… Tinggallah di sini bersamaku…."

Hajime memandang lurus pada mata _Maou_ , pada Tooru. Tapi di sana dia tak menemukan sedikitpun sisa dari Tooru yang dia kenal. Tooru yang dia cinta. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan yang tidak berujung.

"Iwa…"

"Cukup," Hajime berdiri walau seluruh tubuhnya menjerit merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Susah payah dia mengangkat pedang dan meghunuskannya ke arah _Maou_ , "hentikan semua ini! Kalau kau ingin aku kembali… lepaskan dirimu dari kegelapan! Tooru yang aku tahu bukanlah dia yang menyerah pada rayuan kegelapan," Hajime melepaskan genggaman pada pedangnya, membiarkan bilah tajam itu jatuh dan menancap di lantai, "… Tooru… ayo… kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Kita bisa pergi kemana pun yang kau mau. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu… tapi tidak di sini. Tidak di dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Tooru…"

Apa yang dikatakan Hajime tidak membuat _Maou_ menjadi tenang, justru sebaliknya, kegelapan kembali merayap, perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit menjadi semakin pekat.

"… Iwa- _chan_ …" suara _Maou_ terdengar bergetar, "KENAPA KAU BERUBAH SEPERTI INI? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI AKU LAGIIIII?!"

Hajime tak sempat menghindar saat _Maou_ menyerang dengan kekuatannya yang membentuk sebuah sabit besar.

.

"Ugh…" Shouyou mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dia beranjak duduk dan melihat Tobio terbaring pingsan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, "Kageyama? Kageyama?!" dia mengguncang pundak Tobio tapi tak ada reaksi. "Iwaizumi- _senpai_? Iwaizu…" Shouyou membalik badannya dan seketika tubuhnya membeku melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Tubuh Hajime jatuh bersimbah darah saat sebuah sabit besar mengoyak dadanya.

"IWAIZUMI- _SENPAI_!" melupakan rasa sakitnya, Shouyou berdiri menyambar pedang miliknya dan langsung melesat menyerang _Maou_. "AAAAHH!" serangan itu tertahan energi milik _Maou_ , tapi Shouyou tidak menyerah dan terus menyerang, "Kenapa kau begitu kejam pada Iwaizumi- _senpai_? Bukankah dia selalu bersamamu? Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, kau yang membuatnya pergi darimu!"

"DIAM!" _Maou_ mengibaskan tangan, menyerang Shouyou dengan energinya.

Shouyou berhasil menahan serangan itu, "Iwaizumi- _senpai_ tak pernah sedikitpun melupakanmu. Dia selalu memikirkanmu."

"Jangan bicara seperti kau mengenal Iwa- _chan_ , bocah!" _Maou_ kembali menyerang.

Sekali lagi Shouyou menangkis serangan dari _Maou_ , "Aku memang belum lama mengenal Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , tapi kenangannya mengalir dalam diriku dari bandul ini!"

Pandangan _Maou_ terarah pada bancul hitam yang berisi kekuatan Hajime.

"Aku melihat masa kecil kalian. Selama itu tak pernah sekali pun aku melihat Iwaizumi- _senpai_ meninggalkanmu sendiri. Dia selalu di sampingmu, menemanimu, menjagamu. Sampai saat ini Iwaizumi- _senpai_ tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu, dia tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu!"

Mendadak saja bandul milik Shouyou mengeluarkan cahaya yang luar biasa terang. Walau _Maou_ mencoba untuk menahan dengan kegelapan miliknya, tapi cahaya yang ada di sana terlalu kuat. Benturan dua energi yang berbeda itu menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Shouyou terlindung oleh kekuatan yang tersimpan di kedua bandul kalungnya, namun _Maou_ tak sempat melindungi diri hingga dia terhantam telak dan terpental jauh ke belakang sampai menabrak singgasananya yang langsung hancur berantakan.

Saat _Maou_ mencoba berdiri, saat itu juga Shouyou melesat maju menggenggam pedangnya. Seluruh kekuatan yang dia miliki terpusat pada pedangnya. Satu serangan ini tidak boleh meleset.

"AAAHHH!" Shouyou menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah _Maou_ , " **MAGNUM BREAK**!"

Pedang suci itu mengoyak tubuh seseorang, namun itu bukanlah tubuh _Maou_.

Baik Shouyou maupun _Maou_ seakan terjebak dalam ilusi waktu melihat Hajime muncul di antara mereka, merentangkan kedua tangan untuk menerima serangan Shouyou dengan tubuhnya demi melindungi _Maou_. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tapi setiap detiknya tampak begitu jelas…

"… I… IWA-CHAAAN!"

"IWAIZUMI-SENPAI!"

Hajime masih mencoba bertahan berdiri memunggungi Shouyou dengan darah mengalir deras dari luka fatal di punggungnya.

"Iwaizumi… - _senpai_ …" pedang milik Shouyou jatuh menghantam lantai. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"… Maaf… Shouyou…" walau dia bicara pada Shouyou, tapi mata Hajime lurus memandang sang _Maou_ yang membeku di tempatnya, "ternyata… aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya…" tubuh Hajime limbung dan pasti akan jatuh kalau _Maou_ tidak menangkapnya.

"Iwa- _chan_ …"

Hajime bersandar dalam pelukan _Maou_ … pelukan Tooru. Dia memejamkan mata dan mencengkram jubah Tooru, "Hei, Tooru… sudah cukup kan? Jangan… bertindak bodoh lagi…"

"Iwa- _chan_ … Iwa- _chan_ …" _Maou_ memeluk tubuh Hajime, merasakan darah hangat membasahi tubuhnya, "tidak… Iwa- _chan_ …"

"… Jangan menangis… _baka_ -Tooru…" Hajime mencoba membuka mata, namun tenaga di sekujur tubuhnya telah menghilang, "aku… ada disini…"

"Iwa… - _chan_? Iwa- _chan_? Tidak… tidak… bangun! Bangun, Iwa- _chan_!"

Shouyou mematung di tempatnya melihat sosok _Maou_ yang meneteskan air mata, mengguncang tubuh Hajime dalam pelukannya. Shouyou hanya bergeming di tempatnya, memandang bagaimana eratnya _Maou_ memeluk Hajime, menangis begitu kencang seperti anak kecil. Wajah Shouyou pun basah karena tangisnya. Melihat wajah Hajime yang tampak begitu damai, dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tampak seperti sedang tidur dan bermimpi indah, hanya saja dia tak akan pernah lagi terbangun.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_ …" Shouyou maju selangkah.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Shouyou terhenyak mendengar suara kencang itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH IWA- _CHAN_!" energi _Maou_ kembali muncul dan membentuk sebuah kubah.

"AAAH!" tubuh Shouyou terdorong oleh energi itu hingga dia terdorong ke dekat Tobio. Dia menghantam kubah energi itu dengan kepalan tangannya, tapi tidak berpengaruh apapun. Menyerah, tubuh Shouyou merosot jatuh, "Iwaizumi- _senpai_ …" dia menggenggam bandul pemberian Hajime.

Di tempatnya, Shouyou memandang dua sosok di dalam kubah. Memandang sosok _Maou_ yang masih menangis memeluk Hajime. Saat itu perhatiannya tertuju pada bilah pedangnya yang ada di area dalam kubah. Pedang yang semula bergeming di lantai, perlahan bergerak terangkat dari lantai tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya. Mendadak Shouyou paham apa yang akan terjadi. Dia kembali berdiri dan memukul-mukul kubah energi itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

"HENTIKAN! IWAIZUMI- _SENPAI_ TAK PERNAH MENGINGINKAN KAU MATI! IWAIZUMI-SENPAI INGIN KAU TETAP HIDUP!"

Pedang milik Shouyou terarah tepat ke punggung _Maou_ , "… Tanpa Iwa- _chan_ … aku tidak butuh dunia ini…" _Maou_ menggerakkan jarinya dan pedang itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAN!"

Tak ada yang bisa Shouyou lakukan saat pedang suci yang dia bawa sejak lahir itu menembus tubuh sang Raja Kegelapan. Dentuman energi dahsyat terjadi menimbulkan hembusan angin yang luar biasa kencang. Awan gelap dan kabut pekat yang menyelimuti istana juga wilayah di sekitarnya, menghilang dalam sekejab. Cahaya matahari berganti bertahta di langit, menyinari tanah yang telah lama tak tersentuh. Pasukan kegelapan seketika hancur begitu tubuh mereka terkena cahaya.

Tanah yang menghitam karena darah perlahan ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan hijau. Padang batu yang gersang dan panas itu seketika berubah menjadi padang rumput hijau yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga liar yang indah.

Hawa dingin mencekam berganti semilir angin yang sejuk. Matahari bersinar dengan gagahnya, tak lagi ternoda bintang hitam yang dulu selalu membayang. Jejak kegelapan sudah tak lagi terasa.

Peperangan… sudah berakhir…

.

.

"… Hi… nata?"

Shouyou duduk di samping Tobio.

"Kenapa… kau menangis?"

Shouyou mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, tapi percuma.

"… _Maou_?"

Shouyou menggenggam jemari Tobio, "… Sudah selesai…. Semua… sudah selesai," dia terisak dan memeluk Tobio, menangis sekencang yang dia bisa.

"HAJIME- _SAN_!"

Suara Keiji membuat Shouyou menoleh. Melihat Keiji yang menangis seperti itu membuat hati Shouyou semakin sakit. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi Shouyou tahu kalau Keiji sangat akrab dengan Hajime, seakan mereka telah saling mengenal untuk waktu yang lama.

"Shouyou…"

Shouyou menoleh dan melihat Kenma hendak menyembuhkan lukanya, "Sembuhkan Kageyama…aku… aku tidak apa-apa," dia berdiri dan memandang kubah energi yang telah memudar sempurna. Nyalang dia memandang dua sosok di kejauhan. Tubuh _Maou_ … Tooru… terbaring bersisian dengan Hajime, wajah keduanya tampak begitu damai.

"—af…"

Shouyou menoleh pada Keiji.

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun… untuk menolong mereka…"

Pandangan Shouyou kembali ke depan dan dia terkejut melihat tiga sosok yang dia kenal. Tiga iblis yang dia temui di jembatan.

Shimizu berlutut di samping jasad _Maou_. Wajah iblis wanita itu tetap tampak dingin, tapi suaranya bergetar saat dia bicara, "… Anak-anak bodoh…"

"Tapi mereka terlihat bahagia," Makki mengulurkan tangannya dan bunga-bunga berupa warna bertaburan di sana.

Mattsun tersenyum samar, "Mm… seperti mereka waktu kecil dulu."

"… Kalian… kenapa?" Shouyou bahkan tak sangggup menyusun satu kalimat lengkap.

Shimizu mengusap kepala Tooru perlahan, "… Sejak awal aku tahu ini hanyalah permainan busuk Kuroo. Tapi aku terlalu lemah untuk melawannya. Kuroo sangat kuat dan licik, dia memakai kekuatan Tooru untuk kesenanganya sendiri. Dan Tooru terlalu polos untuk mengerti kelicikan Kuroo."

Makki dan Mattsun duduk bersila di samping Hajime tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Shouyou- _kun_ …"

Shouyou tersentak saat Shimizu memanggil namanya.

"Mulai sekarang… jagalah cahaya ini. Jagalah cahaya yang selalu diidamkan oleh mereka," Shimizu memandang Keiji, "terima kasih… kau sudah mau menjadi teman Hajime. Selamat tinggal."

Di belakang Shimizu muncullah sebuah portal kegelapan.

"Bai bai…" Makki dan Mattsun melambai bersamaan.

"Tung—"

Tak ada yang bisa mencegah saat portal itu menyelimuti Shimizu dan yang lain, kemudian lenyap menyisakan pedang milik Shouyou yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

.

.

#

.

.

"Kau sungguh akan pergi, _Chibi_ - _chan_?" Koutarou mengantar Shouyou dan Tobio hingga ke gerbang kota.

"Nn… Meski semua sudah berakhir, tapi aku masih punya tugas untuk menjaga agar cahaya tetap bersinar. Aku… aku akan jadi lebih kuat supaya aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku."

Pandangan mata Koutarou tertuju pada dua bandul di kalung Shouyou. Satu membawa kekuatan cahaya dan satu membawa kekuatan kegelapan.

Sadar arah pandangan Koutarou, Shouyou menyentuh kedua bandul di kalungnya tapi dia tak sanggup berkata apapun. Yang terjadi di hari itu, masih sering menghantui tidurnya. Walau perang telah berakhir dan dia dielu-elukan sebagai anak dalam ramalan yang berhasil memusnahkan kegelapan, Shouyou tak merasa dia pantas untuk semua pujian yang dia dapat. Karena peperangan berakhir bukan karena dia,

Koutarou menepuk kepala Shouyou, "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, apapun, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Shouyou mengangguk dan menyimpan kalungnya di balik mantel, "Terima kasih, Bokuto- _san_ ," dia melirik pada Tobio sekilas dan kembali memandang Koutarou, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," Shouyou membawa tasnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari gerbang bersama Tobio.

"Aah… jadi sepi. Kenma dan Takanobu juga sudah pergi," Koutarou mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang ke atas gerbang di mana Keiji berada. Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak pertempuran berakhir, namun Koutarou tahu… luka di hati Keiji belum sepenuhnya pulih. Dia menarik napas lalu berseru kencang, cukup untuk membuat penjaga gerbang terkejut, "Akaashi! Ayo turun! Perutku lapar!"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Akaashi mendarat di samping Koutarou.

Dengan jelas Koutarou bisa melihat mata Keiji sedikit sembab. Dia mengacak rambut Keiji pelan, "Tidak jadi lapar. Kita ke danau saja. Ayo!" Koutarou menyambar tangan Keiji dan menariknya.

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke danau. Di sana Koutarou duduk di sebuah batu besar di tepi danau yang dangkal.

"Sini! Duduklah!"

Keiji duduk di samping Koutarou, membiarkan jemarinya tetap digenggam.

Sejenak mereka hanya diam memandang danau nan luas, airnya berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Koutarou memandang ukiran burung hantu kecil yang kini dijadikan bandul kalung oleh Keiji, "Sejak awal… kau sudah tahu kalau Hajime itu makhluk abadi?"

Jawaban dari Keiji hanya berupa anggukan kepala.

"Kau juga tahu… kalau dia memberikan separuh kekuatannya di bandul yang dia berikan pada _Chibi_ - _chan_?"

Lagi-lagi Keiji hanya mengangguk.

"… Karena itu si Kenma benar-benar tidak suka pada Hajime, ya? Kegelapan yang memungkinkan seseorang untuk hidup abadi pastilah sangat pekat," Koutarou mempererat genggamannya pada jemari Keiji, "kau sudah melakukan apa yang kau bisa untuknya."

Keiji menundukkan kepalanya, "…Tapi aku gagal menyelamatkannya. Aku tidak bisa… membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup."

"Aka— Keiji…" Koutarou mengusap belakang kepala Keiji, "Hajime tak akan senang kalau melihatmu terus seperti ini…"

"… Aku tahu…"

"Aaah! Kalian berdua ini masih saja mesra, ya?!"

Suara mendadak dari belakang mereka membuat Keiji dan Koutarou membalik badan mereka. Keiji refleks menarik keluar belati kecil yang tersemat di ikat pinggangnya.

"WAOW! BAHAYA, BUNG!"

Detik berikutnya barulah Keiji juga Koutarou sadar siapa yang ada di sana.

"Makki… Mattsun."

Dua iblis berkepribadian ajaib itu tersenyum lebar, "Hoho—senang kalian masih mengingat kami," ujar Makki.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Keiji berdiri dan menyimpan belatinya.

"Hmm… kami mau kalian ikut dengan kami," kata Mattsun. Dia menjentikkan jari dan di sampingnya muncullah sebuah portal, "ada sesuatu yang mau kami tunjuk—"

"Kami berikan pada kalian!" potong Makki, "Ayo ayo! Ikut sini!"

Tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Keiji dan Koutarou mengikuti dua iblis itu masuk ke dalam portal. Dari portal itu mereka tiba di tempat yang seharusnya familiar, tapi nyatanya mereka nyaris tak mengenali tempat ini.

Ya—mereka sekarang berada di depan reruntuhan istana _Maou_. Daerah yang dulunya tandus dan gersang sudah berubah menjadi padang hijau luas yang dikelilingi hutan, bahkan ada air yang mengalir tenang di bawah jembatan.

"Oyaaa… kangennya. Ini tempat kita pertama bertemu loh. Kalian ingat tidak?" Makki menunjuk ke arah sisi jembatan yang runtuh , "Kalian berdua keren banget loh, bisa mengalahkan monster terkuat ciptaan kami."

Koutarou tertawa meski tidak penuh dari hati, "Ya—kalian kalau mau meledek, bilang saja terus terang. Dari awal kalian tidak pernah berniat serius melawan kami.

"Kami serius. Kalian memang kuat," sambung Mattsun.

"Kalau kalian serius, daripada memanggil makhluk campuran tidak jelas begitu, kalian bisa saja memanggil naga yang jelas tidak akan mungkin kami kalahkan."

Makki dan Mattsun tampak terkejut.

"A… Ketahuan, ya?" Makki nyengir.

"Tentu saja ketahuan. Drama kalian murahan," gerutu Koutarou.

Mereka sampai ke dalam istana yang nyaris tak berbentuk. Dinding-dinding batunya kini ditumbuhi tanaman rambat yang anehnya membuat tempat itu tampak indah.

"Kenapa kalian tidak serius melawan kami waktu itu?" tanya Koutarou.

Makki memainkan jemarinya, membuat burung-burung kecil berterbangan di sana, "Karena… kami lelah melihat wajah Tooru yang bersedih. Setiap kali dia melihat Hajime sedang bersama kalian, wajahnya tampak begitu sedih. Dia ingin selalu bersama Hajime, tapi tanpa Tooru sadar, dia sudah tak lagi bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat Kuroo."

"Sebenarnya iblis seperti apa Kuroo itu sampai dia bisa mempermainkan tuannya sendiri?" Keiji mengalihkan pandangannya yang terkena sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah dinding.

"Kuroo itu iblis yang sudah sangat tua. Bahkan di kalangan para iblis pun dia ditakuti. Banyak yang memilih untuk jadi sekutunya dari pada hancur sia-sia. Tooru sendiri, walau dia adalah murni inkarnasi dari kegelapan, tapi dia masih muda, masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kekuatan yang dia miliki. Karena itu Kuroo dengan mudah menyusupi pikiran Tooru dan menjadikannya sebagai boneka belaka," Makki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Hajime, Tooru berubah dan itu tak membuat Kuroo senang. Karena itu lah Kuroo memakai segala cara supaya Hajime pergi dari istana. Demi tujuan itu, dia menumbalkan nyawa-nyawa muda dengan sengaja menggiring mereka ke tempat ini."

Keiji jadi teringat cerita Hajime tentang alasan kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan istana. Karena _Maou_ membunuh… melenyapkan sekelompok anak muda yang masuk ke istana.

Kalau dipikir lagi… aneh rasanya kenapa mereka bisa memasuki istana _Maou_ yang dilindungi sihir yang luar biasa kuatnya. Jangankan masuk, manusia biasa tak akan bisa merasakan adanya istana di balik tabir sihir ciptaan _Maou_. Ternyata semua itu pun adalah rencana Kuroo.

"Jadi… sekarang kenapa kalian membawa kami kemari?" tanya Koutarou saat mereka masuk semakin dalam.

Makki dan Mattsun berhenti. Keduanya menunjuk ke depan, membuat Keiji dan Koutarou sadar di mana mereka berada sekarang.

Keiji mundur selangkah.

"Kei—" panggilan Koutarou terpotong saat suara anak kecil terdengar nyaring.

"JANGAN LARI KAU! MINTA MAAF DULU!"

"TIDAK MAU! IWA- _CHAN_ SERAM KALAU MARAH!"

"TOORU! KEMARI!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

Keiji dan Koutarou memandang Makki juga Mattsun yang memberi isyarat dengan kepala mereka supaya melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi di sana. Sedikit memacu langkahnya, Keiji berjalan mendahului Koutarou melewati bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar yang tertutup lumut dan menuju ke ruangan yang selama tiga puluh hari ini tak pernah hilang dari pikirannya.

Langkah Keiji terhenti di ambang pintu yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Segera pandangannya terebut oleh dua sosok bocah yang berlarian di antara hamparan bunga beraneka warna. Shimizu berdiri di kejauhan, memandang sekilas pada Keiji sebelum kembali memperhatikan dua bocah yang kini jatuh bergulingan, membuat tubuh mereka dipenuhi kelopak bunga dan rumput.

"Mereka…"

Suara Koutarou tak membuat Keiji berpaling.

Pun begitu dengan suara Makki yang terdengar dari belakang, "Kami menemukan mereka dua hari yang lalu. Kami menemani Shimizu untuk mengambil beberapa benda yang berbahaya jika ditinggal tanpa pengawasan di dunia manusia. Saat itulah tak sengaja kami melihat dua anak ini."

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi… mereka… jelas adalah Tooru dan Hajime. Mereka hanya ingat nama dan tak tahu apa-apa selain bahwa mereka selalu bersama," kata Mattsun.

Didorong oleh luapan emosi dalam dirinya, Keiji melangkah menuju dua anak yang kini rebahan diam dan berpelukan. Melihat dari badannya, mereka berusia tak lebih dari lima tahun.

"Kakak ini siapa?"

Keiji memandang sosok Tooru kecil yang mengintip dari pelukan Hajime.

"Halo… Tooru. Namaku Keiji."

Tooru dan Hajime duduk bersamaan, mereka memandang Keiji tanpa berkedip.

Sementara Keiji 'berkenalan' dengan dua anak itu, Koutarou masih berdiri di tempatnya, "Apa… apa Tooru…"

"Dia manusia biasa."

Koutarou sedikit kaget karena Shimizu yang tadinya ada di seberang ruangan mendadak sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Aku tak merasakan sedikitpun kegelapan dalam dirinya." Lalu tubuh Shimizu sedikit terhuyung saat Tooru memeluk kakinya setelah berlari kencang.

"Shimizu… apa mereka kakak-kakak yang kau maksud? Yang akan menjemput kami?"

Koutarou memandang tiga iblis di sana.

"Kami tidak mungkin membawa mereka ke dunia iblis. Yang ada mereka jadi camilan makan siang di sana," ujar Shimizu.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu," lalu Koutarou berjongkok di depan Tooru, "Kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Umm… kalau Iwa- _chan_ bilang boleh."

Semua mata tertuju pada Keiji yang masih ada di dekat Hajime.

Dalam diamnya Keiji memandang sosok mungil di hadapannya. Dia mengusap kepala Hajime, merasakan aliran energi yang sangat dia kenal, "Ikutlah dengan kami, aku akan tunjukkan tempat yang luar biasa di luar sana."

Tangan kecil Hajime meraih jemari Keiji dan menggenggamnya lalu mengangguk.

"Aaah! Manisnya mereka berdua ini!" seru Makki.

"Kalian harus jaga anak-anak itu. Kami akan rajin merusuh ke tempat kalian," kata Mattsun.

Koutarou menggendong Tooru, "Kumohon… jangan sampai kalian datang seminggu lima kali."

"Kalau begitu seminggu tujuh kali," Makki mengacak rambut Tooru sampai jadi berantakan sekali, "kalau kau jadi anak nakal, aku akan kirim monster di mimpi burukmu."

Mendengar itu, muka Tooru langsung pucat dan segera dia pun menangis kencang.

"HUWAAAA! TIDAK MAU MONSTER!"

Itu membuat Hajime segera berlari dan sekuat tenaga menendang kaki Makki yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan, "JANGAN GANGGU TOORU!"

Makki meringis karena nyeri di kakinya, "Bocah ini… tetap saja brutal," dia mengelak dari tendangan lain dari Hajime, "Hei! Aku anti kekerasan!"

Tooru berontak dari gendongan Koutarou dan merosot turun. Dia langsung memeluk Hajime erat.

Keiji berjalan menghampiri Koutarou.

"Dengan ini urusan kami selesai," Shimizu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "kuharap kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat, karena jika itu terjadi, artinya aku membawa kabar buruk," sebuah portal muncul di belakang Shimizu, "selamat tinggal."

"Bai bai, bocah-bocah nakal."

Tooru menjulurkan lidahnya pada Makki.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini," Koutarou berjalan di belakang Hajime dan Tooru.

Keiji berhenti sejenak di depan portal dan membungkukkan badannya pada tiga iblis di sana, barulah dia menyusul Koutarou yang sudah melewati portal.

Ini… sungguh sangat tidak dia sangka, tapi Keiji senang karena dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hajime. Walau tak lagi sama, Keiji tak akan menyiakan kesempatan seperti ini…

.

"UWAAA! ITU APA? AIRNYA BANYAK SEKALII!" seru Tooru begitu mereka keluar dari portal yang langsung menghilang. Tooru berputar-putar sambil tertawa, "Itu! Itu banyak sekali rumah di sana! Apa itu?"

Koutarou mengangkat tubuh Tooru dan mendudukkan bocah itu di pundaknya, "Di sana tempat kita tinggal nanti. Dekat danau, dekat hutan, kalian tidak akan pernah bosan."

"Hutan! Banyak hewan!"

"Banyak monster juga."

"Tidak mau monster!"

Koutarou terkekeh.

Keiji menepuk kepala Hajime, "Kau suka tempat ini?"

Jawaban dari Hajime hanya anggukan kepala, tapi mata anak itu bersinar penuh semangat.

Keiji tersenyum dan dia menggandeng tangan Hajime.

"Nah! Ayo kita pulang! Daichi- _san_ pasti kaget banget kalau lihat siapa yang kita bawa. Semoga saja dia tidak jantungan mendadak."

Keiji mengikuti langkah kaki Koutarou, "Koushi- _san_ mungkin malah senang kalau ada anak-anak lagi di dekatnya."

"Lumayan untuk teman mainnya si Chikara."

Hajime memandang Keiji, "… Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka orang baik. Orang hebat. Kalian pasti senang bertemu dengan mereka."

Hajime tak bicara lagi.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan danau dan kembali ke gerbang utama kota. Koutarou dan Tooru bicara seperti sudah kenal lama. Koutarou menceritakan tentang isi kota dan Tooru mendengarkan dengan mata berbinar-binar, tak sabaran. Keiji berjalan pelan di samping Hajime yang tak bicara apapun. Tetap saja pendiam. Tapi Keiji tak keberatan, Koutarou dan Tooru sepertinya sudah cukup menjadi peramai di antara mereka.

Keiji mempererat genggamannnya pada tangan mungil Hajime. Dia bertekad untuk memakai kesempatan ini dengan sebaiknya. Memberi kehidupan yang lebih baik pada Hajime dan Tooru. Memenuhi mereka dengan kebahagiaan agar tak lagi ada duka yang memburamkan kilau di mata dua anak itu.

"Keiji…"

"Hm?" Keiji memandang Hajime.

"Apa kau kuat?"

"Aku? Lumayan…"

Hajime melihat Tooru yang masih seru tertawa-tawa bersama Koutarou, "Aku… ingin menjadi kuat. Supaya aku bisa melindungi Tooru. Dia sangat takut pada monster."

Mendengar itu, senyum muncul di wajah Keiji, "Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau akan jadi sangat kuat."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

Wajah Hajime berubah cerah. Entah kenapa rasanya dia bisa percaya sekali pada Keiji meskipun mereka baru saja bertemu. Kehangatan yang ada terasa menenangkan.

"Keiji… kalau aku sudah besar nanti, aku juga akan melindungimu!"

Keiji lumayan terkejut dengan pernyataan itu sampai dia tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Aku tunggu saat itu tiba."

Sedikit langka mendengar suara tawa Keiji, Koutarou menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, lega melihat wajah Keiji sudah tampak seperti biasa, tak lagi dirudung duka.

"OKE! AKU TRAKTIR KALIAN MAKAN ENAK SEPUASNYA!" seru Koutarou dan berlari kencang.

Tooru tertawa senang merasakan hembusan angin di wajahnya, "Horee! Aku mau kue!"

Keiji pun mengangkat tubuh Hajime dan menggendong anak itu supaya mereka bisa menyusul langkah Koutarou yang sudah ada jauh di depan.

Kehidupan baru mereka dimulai sekarang.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

 **THE END**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

.

AKHIRNYA CHALLENGE INI SELESAI JUGA! GIRI GIRI SAAAAVE!

Makasih buat semua yang setia baca juga ripiu. Yang gak pernah capek asih saya dukungan, kasih saya semangat, kasih saya kritik yang sangat membantu sampai fic ini selesai juga.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. Moga gak bosen kalo saya merusuh lagi di fandom ini dengan fic absurd berikutnya. Hehehe… Sekali lagi, makasiiiiiih XDD

.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Aah… pertunjukannya sudah selesai. Sekarang apa lagi hiburanku?"

Cahaya temaram dari api obor memantul di permukaan danau kecil. Asap dari _kiseru_ tak berhenti dihembuskan oleh sosok sang _oracle_ yang berbaring santai di peraduannya. Tsukishima memandang gambaran yang tampak di danau ramalannya.

"Akhir seperti ini sama sekali berbeda dari rencana," Tsukishima mengulurkan cawan minumnya dan Tadashi, yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya, mengisi cawan itu lagi dengan sake, "kau membuatku kecewa," mata Tsukishima beralih pada sosok bertudung yang duduk di seberang danau, "lalu… apa kau sudah menyerah sekarang?"

Sosok itu membuka tudung kepalanya, menampakkan wajah yang tersembunyi.

"Atau kau masih ada rencana lain? Kuroo?" tanya Tsukishima pada sosok iblis yang ada di sana.

Wajah Kuroo dihiasi sebuah seringai dingin, "… Kau tenang saja, Kei- _chan_ … aku masih punya banyak skenario untuk menghiburmu. Dan kuharap kau juga akan memberiku sesuatu yang menarik… seperti dulu."

Tsukishima mendengus pada iblis yang sudah dia kenal sejak ratusan tahun lalu itu, "Kau dikalahkan bocah ingusan seperti si Kenma itu dan masih bisa berlagak kuat."

Kuroo tertawa, "Bocah manis kesayanganku itu memang hebat. Walau hanya raga sementaraku, dia bisa membunuhku sekali," lalu dia berdiri dan berbalik, "Tunggulah sepuluh atau lima belas tahun lagi. Saat kekuatanku pulih sepenuhnya, aku akan membuat pesta besar."

"Mulut besarmu tidak berubah sama sekali."

Kuroo melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Aku serius. Pesta kali ini… akan jauh lebih meriah."

Tsukishima memandang sosok Kuroo yang perlahan hilang dari pandangannya, "Hmp… kita lihat saja nanti."

Cahaya obor menari di antara kegelapan, seolah sedang bertaruh apakah dia akan bisa bertahan atau pada akhirnya akan padam. Apakah cahaya akan tetap bersinar, atau menjadi mangsa kegelapan yang mengintai.

Tirai baru kisah kehidupan manusia pun telah dibuka.


End file.
